That Time I Accidentally Got Married To The Prince Of Hell
by zeecloud9
Summary: Everyone's done a couple of fuckups in their life. Most are so cringey or stupid they're forgotten, or buried deep where their conscious can't access them. Some just look back and laugh. Well, my fuckup is kinda hard to do any of those things. It's not like I can just laugh and say "Hey, remember that time I accidentally got married to the prince of Hell? WHat a day! Hahaha . NO.
1. Chapter 1 The Shit Storm

**A/n:**

**Zee here! Welcome! This was orginally a fanfic i posted on wattpad under the name of Azazzrael. On that site features paired images to go with the mood and emotions of the story so feel free to give it a look, as it is a different vibe with the pictures! Finishing up the next chapters for _'heart of Thorns','Mad About You', and 'Lost and Found'. Feel free to check them out as well!_**

**_I DO NOT OWN DGM, ITS CHARACTERS, OR RIGHTS TO THE GREAT HOSHINO-SAN, AND MAY SHE BE IN FOREVER GOOD HEALTH, AND UPDATE THE MANGA SOON BECASUE, HOLY _HELL HAVE WE'VE BEEN WAITING ANXIOUSLY FOR SO LONG! XD**

755832245-that-time-i-accidentally-got-married-to-the-prince

**~That Time I Accidentally Got Married To The Prince of Hell~**

* * *

(Prolouge:)

My head _hurt_. Mascara coated my eyelids shut as I tried to drag my limbs into a semblance of sitting up, to no avail. I was cocooned in fluffy, white tufts of cotton heaven. It was bliss. I managed to pry my eyes open, squinted eyes trying to clear the haze of just having gotten out of deep sleep. Everything was blurry, and I rubbed my eyes in annoyance… I was soooo not going to drink with that idiotic redtard again, Lavi. My ears perked, hearing a strange rustling in front of me. I paused only to have the haze in my vision filter out, and two glowing orbs of ocean blue eyes staring back at me, cuddled closely to what was my once fully white cotton heaven of blankets….

"_**Good morning, love.**_" A deep, gruff baritone voice called out, reaching out to caress my (H/c) hair.

"…"

… I jumped out of bed, backing up to the other side in horror. "Who the **fuck** are you?!"

… In front of me, sat up what I could only describe as a literal sex god… And he was in my bed… Naked…

I looked down in dread, my stomach practically wanting to rip itself out of me as I realized I was in my damn birthday suit too.

… I am never going out drinking with Lavi again…

* * *

(24 Hours Before The Shit Storm:)

I watched idly as the redheaded bookworm continued droning on about something I had long ago forgotten he was even talking about, waiting for a break in the conversation to make my escape to my studio. Midterms had just passed, and some much needed catching up on sleep was long over due. Yet here I was, listening to the History major nerd, a.k.a Lavi Bookman Jr.- who was, coincidentally, also my childhood friend.

We had met when we were five, ironically at a library. I was nerding out on my faveorite series about a boy who time travels and helps people solve paranormal mysteries. He had just walked up to me, and declared us friends. After that, we became inseparable, and would always play all sorts of silly adventure games were we would pretend to be the character's in our favorite books.

"- so then I…" Lavi abruptly stopped, causing me to look at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"You weren't listening the whole time, were you…" Lavi said, deadpanned.

"Noope." I shrugged. "Kinda zoned out the moment you said '_I have great news_'!" Lavi only shook his head, laughing.

"Wow, (Y/n)." He sighed. A nice quiet silence washed over us for a bit as we ate our burgers. I hated burgers to be honest, but Lavi really wanted to go to this new place that just opened up across campus, and I didn't have the heart in me to say no. Plus, Lavi's puppy dog eyes was on fucking point. "Hey (Y/n)?" I looked up at him.

"What?"

"Let's go out drinking." Lavi said with a Cheshire grin, single emerald eye glinting with mischief. I immediately set down my burger to glare at him.

"Oh no, to hell with that idea, Lavi. We're **not** doing that. Not after what happened _last_ _time!_"

"_Aww c'mon (Y/n)!_ When was the last time we went out?!" The red head whined. "And you know it wasn't my fault." Lavi countered, puffing out his cheeks. "How was I supposed to know the chick I was trying to talk to had a boyfriend? Who was really buff and scary…"

I leaned in closer. "Not to mention a fucking _Yakuza._" Lavi paled at the memory.

That night we went clubbing almost cost us our life. Well, mostly Lavi's. He had tried to 'strike' with a pretty blondie at the club. Little did he know, she was the girlfriend of a well-known Yakuza boss. By default, I had defended Lavi, who which in his panicked drunken stupor, hit the dude over the head with a sake bottle. In retaliation, i hit the dude who was about to shank Lavi. A whole domino effect of violence later, we barely managed to make it out alive with our asses still intact if it wasn't for the help of Allen and Neah. Allen somehow managed to buy our freedom out that night by winning- _cheating_\- his way out of the situation, while Neah's ties to the mafia underworld ensured we wouldn't have anything happen to us after as '_retaliation_'. Honestly, it was a scary experience that I did not want to encounter again, besides the fact that Lavi is also a shit drunk.

Lavi shook the unpleasant memory away.

"I promise nothing like that's gunna happen, trust me."

"The problem _is_ trusting you, Lavi." Said redhead only stuck out his tongue. "By the way I'm not going to play babysitter for you the whole night, so ask Daysia or someone else to go with you. I'm tired."

"But it's so much more fun with you!" Lavi whined. "Allen can come too!"

I took a sip of my pepsi. "You'll just complain that you feel like a third wheel."

"I'm sure Allen won't mind coming with us!"

I rolled my eyes. "He's probably busy. He does have a life, unlike you Lavi." I snickered at the dramatic look he doned.

"He listens to you! Ask him to come with us!" He begged with pleading eyes. "Heck, even Neah would suffice." I let out a sigh, continuing to sip my pepsi. Neah was not a second option.

"… I'll see what I can do." I finally muttered under my breath, annoyed when he yelled loudly with a 'yes!' Looking through my contacts, I paused at the name of ' _Crown Clown Daddy _', opening the text box and typing.

**[**Message Sent from _**Beansprout's Gurl **_to _**Crown Clown Daddy**_:

**Beansprout's Gurl**: Brace yourself.**] **After a couple of seconds, she saw the text go on read.

**[**_**Crown Clown Daddy is typing…**_

**Crown Clown Daddy**: Hey (Y/n). Why, what's wrong?

**Beansprout's Gurl**: Lavi wants to go out drinking tonight.

**Crown Clown Daddy**: Oh lord, did you tell him no? -_-'

**Beansprout's Gurl**: -^- You know how he gets. He wants you to come along.

_**Crown Clown Daddy is typing**_**…**

**Crown Clown Daddy**: As long as nothing happens like the last time, I'll go.**] **I smiled.

**[Beansprout's Gurl**: Unfortunately we'd have to play babysitter for most of the night, so we won't be able to have some alone time after all. Sorry…**] **My cheeks stained read as I saw he was typing immediately. Deciding to be daring, I planned my next move. Allen beat me to it, though.

**[Crown Clown Daddy**: … We can make time afterwards.**]** My eyes widened.

**[Beansprout's Gurl**: Mr. Walker, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were throwing moves on me.

**Crown Clown Daddy**: Roleplaying? Got it, I'll keep that in mind for later. 😉**] **My cheeks erupted in a blush. This convo was starting to get frisky.

**[Crown Clown Daddy**: In all seriousness though, we don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable, (Y/n). I think we should take our time before, you know… Being intimate. I don't want you to ever regret your first time, or me ruining it somehow.**] **

My heart swelled. Allen always said something to remind me why I loved him…

...

… _I wanted to fuck him so bad…_

**[Beansprout's Gurl**: … I love you, Allen. I'll see you home. 😊

_**Crown Clown Daddy is typing…**_

**Crown Clown Daddy**: I love you too, (Y/n). See you later tonight.**]**

I locked my phone.

"Well what did he say?" Lavi asked.

"He said he'll go with us. On the condition you don't do anything relatively stupid like last time."

Lavi nodded. "I promise I won't!"

* * *

… Lavi fucking _lied._ I watched as the redhead idiot laughed boisterously, arms slung around Allen as a small crowd of scantily clad women surrounded them, giggling like some gross creatures. My eyes narrowed, seeing some blonde bimbo giggle closer towards Allen, placing a hand on his shoulder.

… Lavi was fucking using Allen as a damn wingman. I chugged the frozen passion fruit margarita in my hand, ordering another one from the bartender behind me never once leaving my eyes off of Allen. The poor guy, he looked uncomfortable and nervous, occasionally glancing over at me with eyes that pleaded to help. Slamming my cup on the counter, I strode my way over to them, making sure the clank of my black stilettos could be heard loudly over the music. I wore a iridescent black criss-cross halter dress that hugged to my body. A long slit at the dress exposed my thighs, and I was pretty sure that if I even bent forward jut a little bit or tried to cough, the dress- and my boobs would rise up or pop out, exposing myself and underwear, but hell like I cared. Like Beyonce said, this is my freakum dress. Tonight this dress was gunna play an important part in me and Allen's relationship…

This dress was gunna get me laid.

Tonight was gunna be the night that I lost my virginity to my boyfriend of 8 years, Allen Walker.

"Oh my Allen, you have such nice, long silky hair. Did you bleach it?"

"Uhm, no, my hair has always been this color."

I put on a fake smile as the girls looked over at me when I reached them, sliding my hands on the front of Allen's dress shirt as I pulled him out of Lavi's and the stupid bitch's grasp.

"!" The bitch scoffed, glaring daggers at me.

"Baeee!~" I cooed, nuzzling my cheek against his affectionately. "I ordered you that drink you like, Allen-kun!"Allen blushed, instinctively wrapping his arms around my waist. His stunning silver eyes watched me quizzically because one: I never called him stuff like bae, at least to his face, and two: I knew full well that he wasn't a fan of alcohol, because it reminded him of his shitty guardian mentor, Cross.

Allen offered me a knowing smile, nodding before bowing his head slightly back to the girls. "I'm sorry ladies, but I cannot take you up on your offer." His smile was mesmerizing, catching the girls, and me momentarily in his trance.

"Aww, why not Allen-kun?!" I wanted to rip that bimbos vocal chords.

"Yeah, spend time with us!" One of them scoffed. "We obviously look better than her."My eye twitched.

"Who's she anyway?'

I almost hissed at her to back off from my man, but Allen stopped me before things got ugly. "She's my girlfriend. And I'd rather not hear you talk about her badly." Allen said coldly. "I only have eyes for her. Enjoy your night ladies." I almost jumped him right then and there. I sent him a heated look as we made our way to the counter to order more drinks, not bothering to hide the lust in my eyes as he blushed and held my hand, drawing closer to brush against his shoulders as he smiled lightly.

Oh, I was _soo_ getting into his pants later.

"Are you alright, (Y/n)?" Allen asked me, thanking the bartender as he handed us our drinks. I watched him take a sip of his, ogling the way his head tilted back slightly, his prominent adam's apple bobbing as he gulped. Soft tufts of wavy white hair brushed against his cheeks, the silver cross earring dangling. Strong hand flexed in a tight grip as he set the cup down. "(Y/n)?"

Damn he was hot. I mentally cursed myself for letting Lavi's pervyness influence me. "I've missed you a lot, Allen." I muttered, pressing my shoulder closer to his.

Allen blinked, chuckling as he held my hand. "But we live together, (Y/n). You see me every day." I shot him a playful look, using my free hand to grab my drink and take a sip.

"So? It's been a while since we've had time. Just for us, you know?"

Allen's eyes twinkled in understanding. "I'm sorry about that. I've been so busy at work lately and with my studies. I promise I'll make it up to you. I won't neglect us time anymore… I've missed being with you like this." Allen whispered as he nuzzled his face near my ear.

"You can make it up to me later, Allen." I said suggestively. Allen only chuckled.

"I love you, (Y/n) (L/n). Don't ever forget that."

I squeezed his hand tighter. "Never. I love you so much too, Allen Walker."

"Heeeey, Allleeeeen! (Y/n)!" The flirty atmosphere between us seemed to suddenly disperse as Lavi came up. I groaned inwardly.

"Lavi I swear to god, if you keep snatching Allen away to be your goddam wing man…"

"Aww, but I'm so close to striking! Please (Y/n), can I borrow Allen for a while?"

"Lavi, I don't think (Y/n) likes the idea of me being around those girls." Allen started to say, before I raise up a hand and interrupted him.

"Nah, Allen it's cool. Lavi clearly need the backup." Lavi faked a tear at this. "Go keep him company. I trust you won't do something like him. Don't let this idiot drink too much, okay?' Allen burrowed his brows.

"Are you sure you're okay with that? I don't want to leave you by yourself-"

I shrugged. "- Don't worry about it, Allen. Watch our idiot over here, haha. I'll just chill by the bar for a bit. I do expect a couple of dances with you before we leave, though." I smirked, loving how he blushed at the implication of having some us time later on when we got home. Even though we have been in a relationship for 8 years now, never once did Allen tried to force himself on me or tried to initiate sex. He was a true gentleman, ironically the opposite of his guardian mentor Cross, who was a well-known womanizer. Allen always had good manners even back when we were just friends. Every time we would kiss, if it happened to start to go any further, he would always stop, not wanting to do anything until we were fully sure we both wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Hence why after 8 years of being together, 4 years of living in the same studio apartment, sharing the same bed, so many nighst cuddling up together making out, amongst many other things borderline super sexual, I was still a fucking virgin…

Watching Allen throw me an apologetic smile, I watched him walk off with Lavi, downing My drink in one gulp.

"You could've said no to Lavi and kept me company, stupid."

… Allen's greatest quality was also his greatest flaw. When it came to the well being and happiness of those he cared for, they came first before his own comfortableness or happiness. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, until moments like this. Allen just didn't know how to say no sometimes. Sighing, I ordered another drink.

"Now what's such a depressing look doing on a beautiful creature such as yourself?" I heard a deep voice say as I looked up to see a tall dark-skinned guy sit next to me on the bar stool. The stranger had wild curly dark locks, sharp amber eyes peering down at me as he flashed a smile of pearly whites. He was decked out in what looked like Armani.

"Look dude, don't even try it." I said, annoyed at the prospect that I was actually getting hit on. "I have a boyfriend. And I'm loyal as fuck, so bye felipe."

The stranger's eyes widened, before he let out a boisterous laugh. "How barbaric. What's your name, Miss barbarian girl?" The guy pressed. "I'm Tykki."

"I'm nonya-" I flashed him an annoyed look. "- Nonya damn business. Go away."

The stranger chuckled, standing up. "Very well. It seems my presence isn't welcome here. I'll be seeing you around, Barbarian girl."

"Go fuck yourself." I muttered, but loud enough the idiot could hear. I let out another sigh as he finally left.

…

Two hours have passed by after Lavi dragged Allen away. I watched the flickering neon lights that decorated the bar's liquor stash in awe. Two hours, and many frozen margarita's later, I was shit drunk. Not Lavi shit drunk, but I'm sure if I tried standing up I'd probably fall sideways. It was hot, loud, and I just felt downright miserable. It was too stuffy in here, the air felt stale and slick with so many bodies pressed together in such a small enclosed space. I needed fresh air. Standing up, I made my way towards one of the bars exits, muttering to the bouncer that I was just stepping out for a moment to smoke. The bouncer only nodded, letting me pass as I made my way down a nearby alleyway.

"… Stupid Lavi and his stupid desire to strike…" I mumbled, rubbing my hands together as the slightly chilly air made me stumble walk a tad bit faster. I scowled when I noticed mist was starting to creep up from in front of me, causing me to pause, and wonder- just what the heck I was doing by myself, drunk as fuck at almost three in the morning, alone in a creepy as fuck alleyway. Sighing, I turned around, stopping momentarily to reel from the sudden rush of blood making me dizzy. I stumbled a couple of more steps forward before I turned the corner of the alleyway, immediately getting shoved to the floor as someone rammed into me.

"!"

The figure immediately got up, dashing away.

"Fucking asswipe! Watch where your going!" I yelled, dusting myself. They were gone now. I went back, nodding to the bouncer as I entered. Immediately, I saw Lavi waiting by the bar counter, emerald eye peering about. I walked up to him, noting how he looked rather relieved when he noticed me.

"Where in the hell did you go?" He questioned, concerned.

"Outside." I replied, sitting down next to him.

"By yourself?! Why?!"

I shrugged. "I needed fresh air. Where's Allen?"

Lavi sighed, visibly relaxing a bit. He seemed tense and on edge. "He went to the bathroom."

A tiny frown crawled on my lips, immediately noticed by Lavi. "Does he know I was gone for a bit?"

Lavi sighed. "I didn't tell him, you already know how hard he would've freaked out if he noticed, which is why I went to check up on you… Are you okay?"

"I'm good." I answered. "Do I not look it?" Lavi gave me a deadpanned look.

"You're mad aren't you."

"I never said that."

"You're pouting. You never pout unless you're pissed off."

"You have my boyfriend playing wingman for you, while his girlfriend is by herself, drinking her woes away. What do you think, Lavi?" I gave him a pointed look.

"I don't see what the problem is, (Y/n)." Lavi retorted, and I almost wanted to hit him. The fuck did he just say?!

_'Are your fucking kidding me?' _

_"Excuse _me?"

"It's not like Allen's gunna do something stupid, you know. You have him whipped man- pretty much wrapped around your finger."

"I don't care about that Lavi, what I care about is that he's doing something that I know for a fact makes him uncomfortable! All because his dumb martyr complex ass can't say no to helping his stupid friends. And yeah, maybe I am a little jealous, but we don't get time for us often, Lavi, so of course imma be a little miffed if some random ass bimbos are practically undressing him with their eyes!"

"Aww, how cute. You're actually jealous!" Lavi cackled with laughter, dodging a punch from me. "Relax, (Y/n). I'm almost about to strike, so it's not gunna be much longer. He's a good luck charm. I'll return your prized Allen back to you soon, 'kay? ~"

I rolled my eyes.

"You better keep your word, Bookman Jr. I hate liars. And I swear to god if I see that dumb bimbo try to touch his chest one more time, imma be making heads roll."

Lavi nodded, "Promise. See you in a bit." He said and stalked off hen he spotted Allen being surrounded by the swarm of bimbos again.

"Here's your tequila shot, miss."

I sighed.

* * *

"Damn Allen being a sexy, toned albino beansprout mother fucker…" I muttered under my breath.

Well, he wasn't a beansprout anymore, that was true in his teen years, but as he got older, once he hit his late teens, he was a good two and a half feet taller. He was barely Lavi's height now, and the redhead was tall as fuck. Even though I'm still a measly 5'3'' at 23, I still teased him with the nickname. It's one I gave him when they we were kids after all. For nostalgia's sake.

I sighed, drooping my head. God, I was starting to feel the alcohol. My vision hazed, and It felt like my limbs were floating in water, and numb. The loud blaring music suddenly sounded muted and murky. My eyes trailed to the hazy image of the bartender.

… Goddamn, it was the fucking tequila…

"I want another shot." I heard the guy say something but couldn't make out the words.

Once the shot of tequila was in front of me, I downed it, digging into my purse as I tried to whip out my phone. My brows burrowed when I felt something strange. Puzzled, I took it out. In my hand, I clutched a strange looking jewelry box. It was a dark steel color, almost black, and had strange carvings on it, in a language I couldn't recognize. Curious, I examined the large blood red gem near the keyhole. There was something etched inside of the gem, and I brought it closer to my face, trying to make it out what it was under my drunken, blind ass state. "What the heck…" I muttered, realizing their was an engraving inside of the gem.

"_**To steal this ring, I beseech thy, **_

_**a curse so strong you'd want to pry,**_

_**O reficul's bride has come to die,**_

_**For such tender kiss, of hell's embrace,**_

_**The sacred virgin shall be made,**_

_**To wed unto the prince of hell,**_

_**Whoever goes against this spell…**_

_**May you be worthy, mortal soul, for Reficul**__**will come for you, at the witching hour,**_

_**For his lovely bride…"**_

I stifled a snicker. "What a lame ass poem. Is this supposed to stop anyone from opening this up? How emo." I rolled my eyes. Well, it wasn't like I would be able to open it anyway. I didn't have the key. "But how the hell did this end up in my purse?" I wondered, before shrugging.

… Should I go to the police and report this as lost and found? I had no idea where the hell this could have come from. But I _waaas_ curious. I wanted to open it and take a peak. Whatever was inside, most likely a ring, must have been something good to look at with such a detailed jewelry box. I touched the gem again, gasping when I felt a sharp sting and droplets of blood trickled down. I heard a soft click, and the jewelry box opened. "Spoopy…" I muttered, taking out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It looked similar to the hope diamond pictures Lavi often hung up in his room, iridescent and lined with so many precious metals, I definitely didn't know half of their names. It was pretty… And _shinyyyy…_

'_Maybe trying it on wouldn't be such a bad idea. It seems like it's my size… I'll just try it on, then put it back, and give it to the police when I get the chance…' _I thought, still admiring ring. It fit like a glove. I felt like a peasant wearing something waaay too expensive, but I couldn't help but awe how the club's lights got caught in the shine of it. "So pretty…"

"That gem must be sharp for me to get cut by just touching it."

I smiled, taking out my cellphone to snap a pic.

* * *

...

… I was swaying now in my seat, a goofy grin plastered on my face, as all my senses dulled. Vaguely, I could see that I was still on the lock screen, not even having opened the camera app as the clock on the lock screen turned to 3:00 AM.

"Ugh…" I groaned, feeling the two other round of tequila finally kick in. I leaned my face against the cool bar counter, eyes fluttering lazily as the bar suddenly seemed to spin into ablur of colors and lines. My breath tickled my face, icy and chilled as I tried to stop the dizziness. Through my haze I saw a hand reach out to the one I held the ring on, and felt myself being lifted up. I blinked, trying to make out the shape. Tall, muscular, wearing a black button down shirt with chains across the collar and a long cross earring.

"_Beansprout…_" I grumbled, resting my head against thick, broad shoulders. My feet lifted from me, I couldn't tell where in the club we were, but I could feel myself floating and moving. Somewhere in the back of my mind, something told me to look at him, but I only closed my eyes, feeling the soothing sensation of being carried away…

… My phone buzzed weakly in my purse, but I only smiled. And then there was just black…

…

* * *

….

My head _hurt_. Mascara coated my eyelids shut as I tried to drag my limbs into a semblance of sitting up, to no avail. I was cocooned in fluffy, white tufts of cotton heaven. It was bliss. I managed to pry my eyes open, squinted eyes trying to clear the haze of just having gotten out of deep sleep. Everything was blurry, and I rubbed my eyes in annoyance… I was soooo not going to drink with that idiotic redtard again, Lavi. My ears perked, hearing a strange rustling in front of me. I paused only to have the haze in my vision filter out, and two glowing orbs of ocean blue eyes staring back at me, cuddled closely to what was my once fully white cotton heaven of blankets….

"_**Good morning, love.**_" A deep, gruff baritone voice called out, reaching out to caress my (h/c) hair.

"…"

… I jumped out of bed, backing up to the other side in horror. "Who the fuck are you?!"

… In front of me, sat up what I could only describe as a literal sex god… And he was in my bed… Naked…

I looked down in dread, my stomach practically wanting to rip itself out of me as I realized I was in my damn birthday suit too.

"**Oh god.**" Panic was bubbling inside me, threatening to overspill. "**No, no, no, no, no.**" My hand raked through my hair, clutching the blanket closer to my body.

I could feel the gross sensation of stress, fear, and all those other nasty emotions in times of danger start to rise up my body, and I went into panic mode. "Oh god, no…" Tears burned against my eyes, and I collapsed on my knees. "W-who the hell…"

The stranger stood up, blankets falling off his toned, muscular body as he smirked and made his way closer to me, slowly. He looked like some sort of predator approaching his cornered prey.

Dark cascades of he blackest of black hair flowed down his neck, chest, and back, framing against a strong chiseled jaw as the glowing blue eyes bore holes in me. I pressed my back further into the wall.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I shrieked, causing him to pause with chuckle.

"**You act as if I am going to devour you.**" Oh god, it sounded like a literal sex god too… A mischievous smirk further widened on his lips. "**Not that the thought isn't tempting…**"

Somewhere near to my right, I heard my phone buzz, and without a second thought I snatched it from the bed stand, holding it out towards the stranger as if it was the most powerful weapon at that moment. "Stay back. Don't you fucking dare come any closer…"

He raised a brow. "How cute."

I snarled at him. "What are you doing in my apartment?! Who the hell are you?!"

"Don't you know my love." The man sneered suddenly walking up until there was only a foot of distance in between us as he knelt down to my eye level. "**You called me after all.**"

"What?"

"**You wore the ring, therefore took you vows, and I claimed you.**"

"What the fuck are you talking abo-"

"- **Accepting the ring, you became my wife.**"

…

…

I screeched, managing to throw him my lamp on top of the bed stand. It shattered in millions of tiny little pieces, the object of its target having dodged it. He laughed.

"Careful now, love. That could've hit me."

"_**THAT WAS THE FUCKING POINT, ASSHOLE?!**_" I screamed, before completely losing my shit, and bawling. "Oh my god, no way this is really fucking happening…" I managed out in between cries. "I-I did n-not just-" I closed my eyes, wishing for all of this to just be some weird ass nightmare I'd wake up from any moment…

… I did not just fucking _cheat on Allen. This wasn't real, it's not real._

_The man's smirk widen even further._

"You aren't dreaming."

My eyes shot open, mouth a little agape as the fear crawled up even further up my body- oh wait, no, that was just vomit.

"**BLEEEEEEEEEEERGH!**"

* * *

Hi, welcome to 'TTIAGMTTPOH'. Hehe, too lazy to write out the whole title. XD

This isn't my first rodeo with fanfiction, but it is my first time posting a reader/insert, so please be gentle senpai's :D

Please leave a comment or follow if you like the story! 3


	2. Chapter 2 Blooming Lies

_There was no fucking __**way**_. My eyes stung. I stared at the naked stranger as he laughed.

"Such a pathetic look of despair and fear." He growled out, folding his arms as he peered at me with a perverted interest. "It pleases me. I find that I fetched myself quite a worthy mortal for a wife. Misery, dread, despair, sorrow… Hate, regret jealousy-" A dark look crossed his eyes. "- _I've never seen so much of it concentrated on a single human… Interesting._"

"_**Fuck You.**_" I muttered out between my tears. My head was seriously killing me, and the smell of vomit was only making me want to throw up again.

"Ah, that we did." The stranger chuckled, finally touching my face. I recoiled back. "But it seems you don't remember."

"Remember what?! Who the hell are you." I screamed back, slapping his hand away.

His smirk grew. "Since my new lovely wife seems adamant on knowing, I shall tell you my real name." He purred seductively. "I'm Kanda Yuu. Your newly wedded husband, and the 1st Prince of Hell. You humans may commonly know me better by the name of _Lucifer._"

"…" I laughed in his face. "There's screws loose up there." I shot. "Okay, Lucifer- haha, I mean _Kanda Yuu-_ Why are you in my apartment. And why do you keep saying were married and that I don't remember?"

Kanda blew a puff of air to me. "I just told you I was Lucifer. You're reaction is rather boring." I stared at him blankly.

"I've been around crazy for a long ass time, nothing fazes me anymore." I answered, deadpanned. "… D-did we..?" I looked away, dreading the answer to what I was about to ask. Kanda seemed to get the gist of it, as he grinned wickedly, leaning his face closer.

"Yes." He said. "As I said, you took the ring, and made your vows to be my bride, so I claimed you. Unfortunate you don't remember the details of last night. It was quite a sight. If the terms of the curse wasn't that of a sacrificial virgin offer to me to be wed, I would've thought you were far beyond a virgin…" The gross feeling was back. I took a deep breath, getting up on shaky legs as I flipped through my phone. 18 missed calls, 40 texts. Dread filled me even more when I realized most of them were from Allen.

"_This is fucked up…_" I muttered, opening the texts to see what Allen had wrote.

**[**_**Crown Clown Daddy**_ to _**Beansprout's Gurl**_:

**Crown Clown Daddy**: Hey (Y/n), Lavi and me are coming back. As predicted, Lavi is shit drunk again, so we're leaving. You're still at the bar?

**Sent at 3:10 AM.**

**Crown Clown Daddy**: Where are you? Lavi said you'd be waiting by the bar counter?

**Sent at 3:18 AM.**

**Crown Clown Daddy**: (Y/n) Where did you go? The car is still parked up next street.

**Sent at 3:26 AM.**

**Crown Clown Daddy**: Seriously (Y/n) I'm getting worried, where the hell are you?! You're not answering your phone. Lavi and me looked everywhere for you.

**Crown Clown Daddy**: Okay, Lavi mentioned you might've been pissed off. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone with Lavi and left you alone. That was very idiotic of me. Are you home? Where are you, I'm getting worried. You're not answering?

**Sent at 3:45 AM.**

**Crown Clown Daddy**: (Y/n) Are you home? I'm sorry.

**Sent at 3:48 AM.**

**Beansprout's Gurl**: Home. I'm good. Stay with Lavi. He's probably too drunk to function. He needs you, don't want to be blamed by Bookman for letting him choke on his own vomit sleeping. I'm not mad.

**Sent at 3:55 AM.**

**Crown Clown Daddy**: … You're definitely mad. I'm really sorry. I love you. I guess we'll talk tomorrow. I'm glad you amde it home safe. I would'nt know what i would do if something happened to you because I wasn't paying attention.

**Beansprout's Gurl**: Talk tomorrow. Gnite.**]** I blinked. When the hell did I send those texts? I scrolled down a couple texts down, seeing some from Lavi drunk texting me and a couple of his selfies, before I threw my phone out in frustration. "Fuck!" I pulled and my hair, threatening to burst out in tears again. Kanda watched me in silence. "Mr. Yuu…" I started off, sighing deeply. "I don't know what the fuck you think is going on here, but I'm not your wife. I don't remember how you came to be here in _my _apartment, but I was black out drunk last night, so whatever happened wasn't with my consent. I'm calling the cops." He growled.

"You accepted the ring."

"I found the damn thing randomly in my purse. It doesn't mean anything."

"It does to demons. You took it, performed the ritual curse, and made a blood oath. To demons, that is the equivalent of your stupid human marriages. It's forever. I own you." Kanda grabbed my arm forcefully, pulling me to him.

"You're fucking **delusional**." I scoffed, glaring. I tried to pull away, but the raven haired man had a vice-like grip on me. "Let go." I grunted, trying not to whine in pain as he tightened his grip. "Let me go, that hurts!"

"No."

"**LET GO OF ME!**" I yelled louder, struggle becoming more intense.

"**STOP STRUGGLING OR ELSE I WILL TAKE YOU BY FORCE.**" Kanda warned, a hand slipping around my neck with a tight squeeze. "Don't make me force myself on you to get you to shut the hell up." My eyes flashed with anger. I spat on him.

… I've never been slapped so hard in my life.

I immediately cried out in pain, a hand shooting up against my cheek. In between hot tears, I managed to glare at him with all the malice I could muster. "**Allen's gunna kill you when he finds out.**" Kanda's brown twitch.

"Who the fuck is Allen?" he said darkly, with a scowl.

"He is!" I said, pointing to the framed picture of me and Allen at an amusement park, holding a giant wad of cotton candy and grinning like two idiots. It was taken when we first became official. Kanda stared at the frame for a while, before turning to me with an unreadable look.

"Were you lovers…" he said, suddenly eerily calm. I'm not gunna lie when I say his intense stare made me nervous, but I bit it back.

"He's my boyfriend." I shot back, defiant. "oh almost a decade, mind you. Whatever happened between us last night is nothing. I love him."

"Dump him." Kanda simply said, finally letting go of me.

_Excuse me?!_"

"Let me make this more clear than I have already- You are **my** wife. Whatever you had in the past with this _Allen_ ceases to exist. You are a Yuu now. My wife. The wife of the Prince of Hell. You belong to me now. And I do not like to share what belongs to me."

"**Nobody owns me, asshole.**" I muttered with anger. "I'm nobody's property. Get the fuck out of my apartment…"

"Tch." Kanda scoffed, looking pissed as he clicked his tongue, standing. "Clearly you're unrationable right now." He muttered, turning away. "I'll go for now. But I will be back to take you away. A wife shouldn't be estranged from her husband after all."

"**Go die, asshole.**" Kanda scoffed, before he fazed through a _fucking_ wall…

… I stared on in disbelief. "What the fuck…"

… He fazed right **through a fucking wall…**

…

* * *

(Y/n) spent the next two hours scrubbing the hell out of herself in the hot shower, switching between crying, and trying to feel 'clean'… No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember anything from last night. "What will Allen think..?" (Y/n) dreaded, feeling a rush of anxiety and desperation wash over her.

… he would never forgive her. Allen was kindhearted, and a gentleman at heart, but (Y/n) knew full well how much life fucked the kind hearted man over. Allen wasn't a stranger to heartbreak. His last one had devastated him back before (Y/n) had even developed feelings for him. It had almost literally broke him in half had it not been for the support of her and Lavi, along with his step uncle, Neah. The three had barely managed to put Allen back together. Not after that incident. Even though Allen seemed to recover from it, as his relationship with (Y/n) was virtually perfect and bump free, (Y/n couldn't help but wonder if that was the reason why Allen was physically distant at times, especially when it came to intimate moments, and showing affection. While the whitehaired man showed no problem in showing his love, sometimes he seemed avoidant, especially when (Y/n) would try to start something beyond the limits, of shy kisses, frisky makeouts, and fleeting touches that lingered a bit beyond sexual. It was rather obvious to her after 8 years of being together, that the wound in Allen's heart had never fully healed…

(Y/n) Let out a soft sob, muffling it immediately as she heard muffled footsteps.

'_What if it's that creep Kanda?_' She thought, trying her best to squeeze herself into small ball as she crouched in the shower. The shower curtains were transparent, but still opaque enough that the outside was a hazy blur, while only her faint silhouette could be seen vice versa. She forced her eyes when she heard the sound of the bathroom door open, and someone take a small step inside, parting the door softly.

"_(Y/n)?_"

It was Allen! Her tears flowed silently again, covering her mouth to stop the sobs from coming out.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now…" He trailed off, and (Y/n) could her the nervous guilt in his tone. "But I want you to know that you're completely in the right to give me hell… I shouldn't have followed Lavi, knowing the stupid shenanigans he gets into."

"…" I sniffled. "… I got jealous…"

Allen let out a small chuckle. "But you know you don't have to worry about anything like that." He said, softly. "I would never cheat on you."

…

_**I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU…**_

(Y/n) felt like disappearing. She bit her lip.

"(Y/n)?"

She said nothing, waiting for the white haired man to continue. "…"

"I- You… I'll let you shower in peace." Allen finally said, dejected.

…

A couple of minutes later, Allen looked up from his spot on the dining table, immediately shooting up to approach his girlfriend as she emerged, arms folded in front of her as she looked down on the floor. Her hair was still dripping wet, sticking unto her face and obscuring his view of her face. "… Allen…" Her voice was soft and small, unlike of her usual self. It made Allen sick with worry, and he immediately bowed in front of her, whipping out a bouquet of her favorite flowers. A teddy bear behind him sat on the dining table, in a basket with some of (Y/n)'s favorite chocolates. "What all this..?" (Y/n) asked, finally looking up at him with red, puffy eyes. Allen immediately felt like shit as he realized she had been crying.

"I'm so sorry, (Y/n)!" Allen pleaded, bowing deeply again. "I messed up, didn't I?"

"… Please don't be mad at me…" Allen whispered.

(Y/n) shook her head. "… I'm not mad at you…"

Allen bit his lip. "Neah says when a girl says they're not mad, or its fine, or that it's nothin, it means the opposite. You're not..? Really?"

"… Maybe a little bit, but that's not why…" She trailed off, digging her face closer to the collar of his shirt. Allen blushed at the tickling sensation her closeness gave him, but managed to bury the creeping sensations as he waited patiently for her explanation.

"It's not your fault." (Y/n) said quietly. "You always help out your friends. It's noble of you."

Allen shook his head. "No." He said, holding her hands in his. "None of that matters if it's at your expense, (Y/n). I've been a crappy boyfriend to you."

… (Y/n) suddenly burst out in tears. Panicked and unsure of what to do as he had never seen her react in such a way, Allen dropped the flowers, enveloping her in a warm hug. "_Oh no, d-don't cry (Y/n)!_"

(Y/n) alternated between laughing and crying. "That's not true, stupid. You're beyond perfect."

"P-Please don't cry! I'll do anything! I'll even let you braid my hair if you'd like!" Allen pleaded, hugging her tighter. "I won't even get mad if you eat my mitarashi dango I have stashed behind the milk carton! I promise!" (Y/n) wiped her tears. "I'll buy you that rice cooker you've always wanted, even though I said it was completely useless to have because it's so much more better to cook rice in a pot! I'll buy you that real expensive one!"

"A-Allen, its okay!" She sniffled, pulling back a bit to face him directly as she stared into his dazzling silver eyes. "I'm really not mad at you, hahaha."

Allen blinked. "Then why were you crying?" He asked, wiping another stray tear away.

"I don't know." (Y/n) said, biting her tongue. "Lately it seems like I'm getting upset at the littlest things I don't understand…"

Allen offered her a small smile, wiping a wet strand of her (h/c) locks behind her ear.

"What's the use in always getting upset about something you can't understand?" Allen said, flicking her forehead lightly. (Y/n) pouted. "But I understand it, (Y/n). It's only human." He kissed her forehead, looking to the side bashfully as he hugged her closer with a shy smile. "You know, after fighting like this, suddenly I feel in the mood." (Y/n)'s eyes widen, and a dark blush bloomed on her cheeks.

"For what..?" Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"…"Allen briefly met her gaze, before returning back to his bashful side glance. "… For us time."

(Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes watched him through a lidded gaze, bringing her lips to brush against the lobe of his ear. "_Well, Mr. Walker, what are you waiting for..?_" She whispered. Allen turned his head to look at her, as he captured her lips in his. (Y/n) immediately melted into the kiss, wrapping her hands over his neck as their bodies melded together. Strong calloused arms snaked their way down to her hips, thumbs drawing slow circles on her exposed skin through her pajamas. (Y/n) nearly moaned, as Allen rolled both of them over, landing against the floor with a soft thud, never once ungluing himself from against her body. Her hand roamed over his dress shirt freely now, occasionally slipping under the fabric to press against his bare skin. Allen sat up slightly, breaking the kiss momentarily to unbutton the top rows of his shirt as he went back to hover over her, trailing light kisses against her neck…

… _Fuck_, had it been a while since they did this…

Allen almost groaned at the sensation of ghost touches against the hem of his belt.

"_Alleeeen ~_" (Y/n)'s voice practically cooed, tugging at the hem. "_Pleaseeee!~_" A finger slipped under.

Allen clenched his teeth, struggling to keep his self control as another finger slipped under, pressed against his navel. "(Y/n)…" He warned. "_We can't._" She didn't listen, slipping her fingers an inch deeper, rolling the hem of his boxers down a little. She was making it so hard to think clearly.

"_Alleeen!~_" (Y/n) whined. Her fingers slipped under his boxers completely, causing him to hitch his breath and flinch at the sudden pressure. Involuntary shivers raked his body as his shoulders relaxed, his head drooping to lean on her shoulder as she stroked him. "I't not like we haven't done _This_ before." (Y/n) giggled, stroking harder.

"… But not…" He let out a groan, nuzzling his head deeper into her chest. "_Fuck, (Y/n)…_" She smirked, feeling his resolve weakened as she continued his heavenly torture.

'_That's what you get for holding out for 8 years, beansprout…_' She thought. "… _I want you, Allen…_"

"(_Y/n_), not like this… _Ah, I don't want to ruin you- __**Ah, fuck!**_"

"_Hehe, pottymouth!_" She giggled, feeling emboldened by his reactions. "_**Let's do it Allen.**_" Allen shook his head.

"_Don't… Don't want you to r-regret…_" He muttered out, silently wishing his pants would stop being so tight all of a sudden.

… Luckily, (Y/n) did him the favor, tugging down his boxers as his member popped out.

"**Pervert**." She felt Allen murmur.

"_I want that in me Allen.~ Pleeease?_"

… Dammit…

The white haired man sat up, pressing a finger to her lip. "… You're so spoiled, (Y/n)." Allen laughed, pulling her up to a sitting position.

"?" (Y/n) blinked, confused. "… Was that a yes..?"

Allen stuck his tongue out. "Hey, I did promise you some roleplay, didn't I?"

(Y/n) pouted. "That's not important right now…" She muttered, tugging suggestively at her pajama pants. "Fuck foreplay, and roleplay!" Dammit, she had been waiting for this moment for 8 years! It was happening today! "Dammit, Alle-" She tensed.

Allen looked at her with a mischievous smirk…

… He had slipped and curled a finger inside of her.

"I'm sorry? What was it you were saying..?" She glared at him.

"**Y-you mother fu—**_**KYAAAAAAH! ~**_"

Allen chuckled darkly, whispering in her ear. "Jeez, (Y/n). '_Kyaaah_'? Really?"

"_**S-SHUT U—Ah!**_" Allen pumped his finger.

"What did you say?"

"_**You little Beansprout troll! Let me finish talk—Ngh!~**_" Curl.

"Aww, (Y/n), what happened!" Allen said evilly, pumping his finger at a faster pace, causing said girl to arch her head back as she shivered at the sensations. She didn't even retort with a comeback. Wanting to see his girlfriend's face, Allen, nudged her head back forward, kissing her. (Y/n) moaned against his lips as he continued his ministrations, digging the length of his middle finger to the knuckle as she squirmed about. '(_Y/n) is so cute_…' He thought as he smiled blissfully, wondering just what he could have done to have gotten a girlfriend like her.

"_Allen…_" doe (e/c) eyes peered up at him. If Allen didn't have the level of self control that he did, he might've come right there. It had been years since he was last intimate, after all.

Allen sighed, placing a tender kiss on her cheek.

"Allen…" (Y/n) said again, fighting the emotions under as she said clearly. "It's okay Allen. I think I'm ready…"

"…" His eyes widened, pulling out his finger from inside of her to stare incredulously to be disheveled woman. "Are… Are you completely sure..?" Allen said in disbelief, not having expecting for that day to be, well- _today_. "The timing is weird, the setting, the lighting- _heck, It's totally not romantic!_"

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "You think I care about that, Allen Walker?" She said.

"Are you sure?" Allen repeated, only to be shut up by a pair of lips against his. Soft, lithe hands grasped his face, and Allen returned the gesture, pulling apart briefly to stare tenderly into his girlfriend's pretty (e/c) eyes.

"**Just fuck me already, Allen Walker…**"

Allen chuckled darkly, pushing her down to have her back laying on the floor as he slid her pajama pants off in one go. "_As you wish._" He murmured, trailing hot, wet kisses from her neck, down to her chest, parting the camisole to the side as he trailed the kiss over to her nipple, and downwards to center over her vagina, Licking it with all the rigor Allen had after being given the 'ok'. He had to admit a bit, he was just as excited as she seemed to be. It wasn't like he _didn't_ want to be with her intimately- but after years of avoiding excessive physical contact and all the ugly emotions he had to face, it left the whitehaired man avoiding having to experience such a sensitive act. He was afraid to put his feelings and heart where his body craved. But right now, it was clear to him that it wasn't wrong, and it was more than okay to the highly receptive (h/c) woman underneath him. He had a right to indulge in his body finally, after years of keeping those desires deep behind the darkest parts of his mind…

* * *

My head fuzzed with all the different sensations Allen's mouth brought me. Damn, it wasn't often he did this, but when he did- it drove me crazy. That stupid Beansprout had always had a way with words. Apparently with tongues too. Not wanting to prologue my 'treat' any longer, I managed to mutter words in between the bliss and moans. "In. **Now.**"

Allen wasted no time, hoisting himself up as he pushed my knees closer to my chest, widening them so he could slip in between. I watched hungrily as his member came to view. He took my camisole off, leaning forward to cup my breasts and give both nipples a slow lick. He paused, ghost and lips centimeters from my own.

"I don't have rubber on me." He breathed.

I growled. "Top drawer. I have a pack." Allen chuckled, getting up to go get the condoms. Within a couple of seconds, he came back with a gold packet, clutching it between his fingers.

"Magnum XL? Really, (Y/n)?" Allen said with a raised brow. I smirked.

"Have you _seen_ your dick?" I countered cheekily. "I'm pretty sure I'm qualified to determine your size, given the many times it's been in my mouth." Allen covered his mouth with his palm, hiding the embarrassed smile as his cheeks burned red.

"Pervert…" Allen muttered under his breath as he slid the condom on. We stared at each other for a while, both smiling with slight shyness as the situation was slowly settling over us. It was fucking D-day. My smile widened, draping my arms over his neck as he positioned himself in between me. "Don't look." Allen feigned embarrassment, sticking his tongue out when I pulled at him closer from the neck. He chuckled lightly, spreading my legs to the edge of comfortableness as he took in the sight of me. "It's going to hurt a bit. Well, a lot. You might bleed."

Well, I doubted that given the many intense fingering sessions, but I only nodded. "Okay."

"Tell me when it hurts too much and I'll stop and wait for you." Oh the sweetheart.

"Uhuh."

My excitement rose when he lined up to my core, rubbing the head lightly against it. I threw my head back at the sensation, back arching slightly. Damn, it felt good already! And he was only rubbing the entrance! Imagine just the tip, or the whole thing!

My mind was foggy as I felt him rub against me harder, a light pressure starting to bubble against the entrance of my core at the ministrations. Dammit Allen, just take my virginity away already!

…

['_**I claimed you.**_'

'_**Don't you remember what we did last night, wife of mine..?**_'] My brow burrowed. A funny feeling was starting to stir in the pit of my stomach as I continued to feel. Why did I suddenly think that..?

_[Whines of discomfort… Sweat… Aggressive growls and pants… '__**IT HURTS! It hurts, stoooop! Please, stop!**__']_

_[Stabbing pain blooming…]_

'… _**Did Kanda do this to me last night..?**_'

"**OWW- IT **_**HURTS**_**! IT FUCKING HURTS!**"

My eyes shot open, stiffening immediately as I clawed my nails into Allen's nape, legs flailing wildly in an attempt to get away. Allen backed away immediately, Silver eyes wide in panicked fear and worry as he stared. "(Y/N) Oh s-shit- SORRY! **I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH YOU.**" Allen said. "I didn't go in- it hurt that much?! Fuck, im so sorry!" His panic grew even more at the tears that flowed down my cheeks. "Oh shit…" He went in to comfort me, but I just flinched, scooting away. He looked crestfallen at this, lowering his hands as he settled in a bit ofa distance.

"I-I told you I didn't want to ruin it for you…" He whispered shakily, and in between my tears, I shook his head.

"Fuck, Allen, it's not you!" I sobbed, feeling the worst guilt ever. Oh god, if I kept this up, I'd end up blurting out what happened. Or What I think happened since I could not remember a things. "I-I'm sorry- I-I need some time alone." Allen's brows burrowed deeper, but he nodded shakily, gathering himself up as he threw the condom in the trash.

"O-of course… (Y/n), I don't know what's going on, but if something's bothering you, you know you can trust to confine in me." He looked back briefly. "I love you, (Y/n)."

"…" I didn't say it back. I gathered up my pajamas, and rushed past him.

There was no disbelieving it… I rubbed my eyes, slamming the door to our bedroom as I slid down the wall, stifling sobs. Something really _did_ happen. I don't know if those were snippets of what happened last night, but they were so hazy and unclear. Did that happen? I didn't feel weird or sore down there, but I was black out drunk. And woke up in bed with a stranger. I had read one too many erotica novels to not be able to guess and piece together the narrative of the suppossed night. Fuck, this wasn't fair!

It felt like my heart was being squeezed through a small tube and wrung like a dirty dish towel. Through my tears, I looked at my phone, seeing a notification pop up.

…[_**Idiot Pirate Rabbit**__ has sent you a message!_] blinked on the screen

'… _Lavi…_' I thought weakly, unlocking my phone and hovering over the text box.

… He would know what to do…

**Lol sorry for the super pervy chapter, hehehe!~**


	3. Chapter 3 Tea Is best Served Hot

**A/n:**

**i don't own DGM! **

**I was going to name the chapter _"revelation Rabbit" _but i decided to forgo it and rename it. XD**

**Enjoy the chappie! ~**

* * *

(Y/n) nearly sprinted her way towards Lavi once she spotted him amongst the crowd of students emerge out from the History Department building, nearly making him jump as the tall redhead stared at her in slight surprise. "Lavi." The shorter girl said hurriedly, glancing around before she pulled on his arm, leading them away. "Allen's not around, right?"

Lavi raised a brow. "He said he had to go finish up a project at the library. I was supposed to help him out with it actually, why?"

(Y/n) let out a deep breath she seemed to have been holding, briefly glancing up at him. "Good. Tell him you have to cancel."

"_Why?_" Lavi was starting to get suspicious. "What's going on, (Y/n)?"

(Y/n) shook her head, biting her lip absentmindedly. "I did say I wanted to talk Lavi. But not here." She trailed her eyes around in suspicion, shaking her head. "I fucked up, Lavi. I fucked up real bad…"

Lavi burrowed his brows. What was she talking about?

"Fucked up wha-"

"- Can we go talk at your place?" (Y/n) interjected, her tone suggesting she was growing impatient.

"Sure? The old man's not home at this hour anyway…" Lavi trailed off. She was being weird. "But aren't you hungry or something? You missed our coffee run this morning."

(Y/n) smiled weakly. "Sorry about that Lavi." She apologized. Lavi shrugged, and the two of them walked for a couple of more minutes in relative awkward silence as they finally reached the Bookman's residence.

"Make yourself at home, (Y/n)." Lavi said, even though this practically already was (Y/n)'s second home since they were kids.

"Can I have some tea please?" (Y/n) asked. Lavi smiled as he nodded, heading to the kitchen to go fetch her favorite. Bergamot rose and lavender English tea. He came back after a bit and set a tray of tea and some snacks as they both headed towards his room. Once accommodated, Lavi set the tray on his bed stand, plopping himself onto his bed to sprawl out as (Y/n) took her favorite spot to lay down, legs propped up against his bed rest.

"(Y/n), what did you mean earlier?" Lavi asked. He watched in confusion as (Y/n) shut her eyes close, features taught and squinted. "(Y/n)..?"

"_Lavi…_" (Y/n) was fighting back the sobs in her tone, "_I fucked up!_" She was crying now, and Lavi instantly what crouching down beside her, single emerald eye wide with worry and concern.

"What happened." Lavi said softly, motioning for her to sit up. "(Y/n)…"

"I got so drunk last night Lavi…" She said gravely. "I was really mad at you.. At Allen.. I kept drinking and drinking, and I don't remember anything. The damn tequila man! I thought Allen came to take home, but after that I think I blacked out…" Lavi's started to dread what he was starting to suspect from her words.

"Did you…" he tried to say it calmly, but his voice shook a bit. (Y/n) nodded. The redhead let out a deep breath, running a shaky hand through his bedhead. "Fuck, (Y/n)."

"… I'm scared, Lavi…" She whispered, hugging herself as she looked at the ground in between them. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what must've happened last night…."

"…"

"The dude is a total creep, Lavi." (Y/n) continued. "He said I belonged to him and that I'm his wife."

"What the fuck." Lavi couldn't stop himself from blurting out, flabbergasted.

"I know right. And he was spouting some crazy shit, Lavi- he was saying that we took some blood oath and because I found this weird ass jewelry box I cut myself with some large ass but pretty gem on it, with a wedding ring inside, I accepted vows and became his wife. And that he's some Prince of Hell or some bullshit, Lavi. He has to be fucking _psycho_. I mean, granted he didn't kill me after last night, but it's fucking crazy!" (Y/n) suddenly doned a panicked look, as she met Lavi's gaze. "And that's not even the crazy shit part, Lavi! He said he was coming back for me to take me back to hell where he lives, and he fucking _fazed_ through a wall! I know I'm hungover, but I still can't be drunk as fuck from last night! I only had a couple of margaritas and a shot of tequila!" (Y/n) paused. "… Or four…"

Lavi's face was taught, a strange look settled on his features as he spoke calmly. "Did he tell you his name?" He asked.

"Well besides calling himself fucking _Lucifer_, he said his name was Kanda. Kanda Yuu." (Y/n) let out a groan of frustration, hitting her head on her knees. "… What am I going to do Lavi…" She trailed off softly, various different emotions swirling in her as she spoke. "**I think I might've cheated on Allen…**"

Lavi said nothing, staring at something behind her as he thought. "…" He sighed, plopping down on the floor from his kneeling position to sit cross legged.

"… _We can't let Allen know._"

(y/n)'s eyes shot up to him in surprise.

"Lavi..?"

"(Y/n), Allen can't know this happened. He'll freak out… I've never seen him so into a person like he is with you, (Y/n). He barely came back from the last time- He won't from this. It'll break him." (Y/n) looked away.

This was fucked up. Allen had a right to know! "You want me to hide this shit from him, Lavi?" She said in disbelief. "How the fuck can you even suggest that- you know that's worse, not telling him! We're not turning this into our dirty little secret- _It's fucked up!_"

"What should you do then?" lavi shot back with a frown. "Tell him you fucked some other guy and lost your v-card?" I glared at him. That was a low fucking blow!

"**Fuck you Lavi.**" She growled, hot tears forming on her eyes. "That's fucking insensitive, you jerk!" Lavi huffed out a deep breath from his nose, His cheeks where faintly tinted red from his frustration. "You know how much he hates been lied to. He'll never forgive me if I kept something like that. Or you."

"You don't realize what kind of shit storm you're in (Y/n)…" Lavi muttered under his breath, drooping his head down. "And I'm not talking about Allen."

"? What do you mean?"

Lavi looked up at her for a moment, seeming to consider something before making his resolve. "You said his name was Kanda Yuu, right?" she nodded, albeit confused. "Well, everything he said was true." (Y/n) blinked.

"… What?"

"I've been reading up on demonology texts and manuscripts…" Lavi trailed off, reaching for something on his bed stand drawer, taking it out, he held an old worn out manuscript bonded together, and a book. "Well, actually, it's what I'm planning as declaring my alma mater…" He opened the book. Dust particles scattered in the air. "There's an old tablet that's been found a couple of years back that's been rumored to be dated about a thousand years _before_ the Old Testament was even being written. It talks about some angel that fell from grace and became something unheard of a lot like the typical story of Lucifer. Although some of the details are different than the bible. For example, there's a part where Lucifer makes a pact with The Creator/God, in which he would not try to drag the Earth Realm into hell, as long as he is promised a sacrifice. Of course, a virgin. Them old folks seem to like sacrificing virgins to dark lords for some reason, I can't tell you how many times I've come across that…" Lavi chuckled at this before clearing his throat.

"Anyway, Lucifer wanted a mortal wife after spending time in the human world, so God made a pact to get him one. Heaven squad hated it, more than they hated the Earth Realm, so they chose a representative of Earth every sacrifice event, and they found a loophole in the pact to fuck Lucifer over. Lucifer would still get his end of the deal, but they made it so that it was attached to a material possession. Which sucks because they then "lost" said object for the next hundreds of centuries, Well, up until now apparently. Turns out heaven doesn't like virgins being killed prematurely. I think it has to do with the angelfication and saintdom process in them getting new recruits… Apparently if you die a virgin, you become either an angel or a saint."

"Why did he want a human wife?" (Y/n) asked. This was all crazy. She couldn't believe Lavi had just accepted it right away.

Lavi met her gaze. "To produce the Antichrist."

Her eyes widened. Her cheeks grew hot at the suggestion, gripping the bedsheets tight. "Holy fuck!" Lavi's lips curled up slightly at the innuendo.

"What better way for world domination than to have an heir who can blend in perfectly with the creatures he wishes to enslave?" Lavi said.

"Holy shit…"

"These are the manuscripts talking about the 'curse' that's supposed to be the vows. The blood oath is the shedding of blood along with the vows being read aloud, which is probably the representation of you getting cut with the jewelry box and wearing the ring."

"Oh my god…"

Lavi continued. "… I believe you though. I think he really is the Prince of Hell."

"Why?"

"Well, for starters, I've met him." Lavi threw in casually.

…

… _**WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**_

"Ehhh?!" (Y/n) yelled loudly.

Lavi winced at her loudness -_he was pretty hungover too-_ "Migraine!" he shot back clutching his head.

"Sorry!" She apologized. "But what the fuck, Lavi?!" (Y/n) screeched, this time at a less loud tone. "What the hell do you mean you've met him?!" This wasn't making sense. "Lavi Bookman Jr., explain yourself!"

"…" Lavi sighed. "I told you I'm thinking of making this my alma mater…" he muttered, crossing his arms as he squinted. "So I've dabbled in a bit of the background paigan defacto's a bit. Became friends with a couple of _questionable _people, joined a cult or two…" (Y/n)'s eyes widened like saucers. "Dabbled a bit in an old, obscure witch's coven in Salem and New Orleans for a while, and I've read a lot of the old books in the Bookman library. Oh- and I'm part of an organization called the Black Order run by the Vatican that exorcises any demons or paranormal stuff on earth…"

"How do I know you're not shitting with me, Lavi?"

Sighing, Lavi dug in his pockets, taking out a tiny little hammer.

"?" (Y/n) stared at it like if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"What the hell is that." She asked, monotone.

"It's my innocence." Lavi answered.

(Y/n) scoffed at the word choice. "What now?" The word innocence and Lavi should never be put in the same sentence…

"Grow." Lavi said, and (Y/n) watched as the little hammer grew, almost the size of Lavi.

(Y/n) said nothing, staring at the redhead as he droned on. What the fuck… Her eyes burrowed in anger. "… Why did you never told me any of this..?" She said, obviously hurt that her childhood friend had kept something _big_ like this from her. Lavi suddenly looked guilty.

"… It's not like I was doing it on purpose, (Y/n)… I was swore under oath by The Bookman clan, and the Order to never say a word to anyone outside."

"Bookman _clan_?" She repeated back. "What the fuck- _are you in a cult right now?!_"

Lavi sighed. "No, well sorta. Kinda? It's really not, at least not in the sense you're thinking it about." He chuckled. "The Bookmen are a clan of historians that record everything. Sorta like recordkeepers. They get right into the dirty work of history by being right there to witness it, but we're not directly allowed to change it though. I was ordered by the clan to join the Black Order, as an Exorcist to record the war, you know, the real famous one? Angels vs. demons- yeah, I know, it sounds _hella_ crazy, but it's the truth." Lavi said, seriously. "Anyways, There's so many different kinds of demons and paranormal shit in the world the Order wants to erase, and through my work there, that's how I met him."

"Kanda?"

Lavi nodded. "Yeah. Well, he's not really the order's top priority though, so my meetings with him are few in between, but from what I could collect, he's pretty fucking ruthless."

"Okay, stop." (Y/n) demanded, feeling woozy by the information shitload. "That's too much for one day. Let's continue this conversation for another day, Lavi." Said redhead nodded.

"Okay. Are _you_ going to be okay?" He asked.

"…" (Y/n) bit her lip. "… I really don't know, Lavi…" She concluded, keeping his gaze. "This morning, things between us got heated. " She blushed. "… I thought it was finally going to be _it… You know what I mean?_" Lavi grinned at her like the true pervert that he was.

"Oh? You mean Allen was finally going to let you bag and screw his soul out of him?" Lavi giggled. "You can say fuck or sex, (Y/n), we're both adults here." Lavi whistled. "But damn is it to say that it's long overdue."

She rolled her eyes, but the funny moment was gone as she got serious again. "Perv. But- when we were about to, I had this crazy image of… of Kanda _forcing _himself .. On me… and the hurt… I thought ' Is this was what Kanda had done to me', and I just fucking couldn't…" (Y/n) sniffled. She hated crying, especially to the two men in her life. While Lavi had definitely seen her look ugly as fuck, she still hated having her childhood friend see her in such a state. Sometimes, she felt as if when he looked at her, he was seeing right through her. It was kind of chilling at times. "So I don't know what to do. But I can't lie to Allen, Lavi. That's not fair."

Lavi said nothing.

* * *

(Lavi's POV:)

I waved (Y/n) goodbye as she went to go to her part time job at the Starbucks on campus. Our talk had lasted a long time, and she had missed a couple of her classes -_in which Allen was also in_\- so she had to rush to work, even though she said she probably would get chewed out by her supervisor for not bringing her work apron.

I sighed, eating the leftover snacks as I mulled in my thoughts.

… I can't believe I blurted out my secret to her. I sighed again.

Of course, I felt really guilty about it, I knew she played it off, but she was really hurt that I kept something like that hidden from her when we practically grew up together as siblings. (Y/n) was totally the type to hold grudges. She wouldn't let it go.

… What am I supposed to do about Kanda..? Due to my involvement as a Bookman, I most likely would have to start monitoring the situation once the Bookmen found out the Hell Prince had gotten his sacrificial bride finally after thousands of years of many virgins being denied and killed. i had also broken the sworn oath to never speak about the clan and Order. Not to mention I was without a doubt about to commit the biggest Bookman sin- to directly affect history. No way in hell was I going to let my bestie be dragged into this crazy war! Or give birth to the antichrist! But what was I going to do about Allen?

I paled, sweat forming on my forehead. "This is not going to end good…"

… Especially since Allen was the Order's best Exorcist and Hunter…

I jumped when my phone rang loudly, hearing Allen's ringtone blare out.

"Speak of the devil.." Oh man, this was starting to be a drama bomb.

"_**Lavi?**_" Allen's soft alto tone said softly on the other side.

"Heeeey, Allen!" I said as cheerfully as I could.

"_**You were supposed to meet up with me at the library 2 hours ago. What happened? Are you okay? You looked like death when I took you home. Are you hungover that bad?**_"

"Oh, damn, sorry about that Beansprout!" I stifled a laugh, knowing how the nickname annoyed him. He seemed to let it slide a bit with (Y/n), though. "Yeah I have a killer migraine. I overslept, sorry again, dude."

"**Don't call me that.**" The white haired man retorted. "**And it's alright. Hey…**" Allen paused. "**Have you talked to (Y/n)?**"

I inwardly gulped. Oh boy… "Not besides me drunk texting her late in the night, no. Why?"

"**It's nothing.**" Allen answered. He sounded so normal, but I could tell right away he was bothered by something. And upset. His tone always sounded extra cheerful when he was.

"Whoah, are you guys fighting?" I asked, wanting to know how he would try to lie.

"**Ah, no.**" Allen's quick response and denial was exactly what I was expecting him to do. "**… Well, actually…**"

I blinked. "Well?", _that_ wasn't as expected. "Whoah, I was just joking, but you really are? What happened? She never gets mad at you! You're our golden child!" I joked.

"… **I don't know.**" Allen confessed, dejected. "**I honestly don't know what I did wrong. I thought she would be mad for us practically leaving her alone, but she said it wasn't really that.**" Allen said, sounding clearly upset now. "**So I panicked, and bought her flowers and her favorite chocolates, but then she started crying. But she wouldn't say why.**"

"Wow.." I had never heard Allen speak about his feelings so openly like this. I was actually a bit surprised he was sharing this much info.

"**And when I tried to.. be.. **_**intimate**_** with her, she screamed and ran away…**" Allen sounded embarrassed. "**… I told her I loved her, Lavi…**"

"Yeah? You've been together for 8 years, I'm sure you've told her that many times."

"… **She didn't say it back…**" Allen's voice sounded smaller, muted. "**She always says it back…**"

"Allen…"

"**That's why I've always been so adamant on not, you know? **_**That.**_** Because I was afraid she wouldn't like it, and I would hurt her. Or she would regret it or something like that. I shouldn't have lost my self-control.**"

My heart felt for him, man. "Allen. There's nothing you could do personally to ever make (Y/n) want to regret having sex with you." I said, with finality. The two were so alike in certain aspects, treating topics like this with trepidation. "You guys have been together for 8 years, which yes, is a pretty long time to be a prude, but she would never regret it. (Y/n) fucking loves you, man. She's head over _heel_s for you." I said. "And you shouldn't think like you're not allowed to feel anything physical besides what you feel and think of (Y/n) emotionally. You're a guy, she's a pretty good-looking girl- It's totally okay for you to _want her, bro. It's your human nature. There's nothing wrong with that._"

"**I don't want to mess things up, Lavi. Not after everything…**" He was quiet for a while, before he continued. "**She **_**saved**_** me, Lavi. You and Neah also did, but I'm still walking on strong because she is… I can't imagine my life without her…**"

"God, just get married already." I joked, feigning gagging at the romantic sappiness.

"**I'm planning on asking her soon.**" I froze.

… Did I just hear correctly..?

"… Wha..?" A happy feeling of joy started to rise, making me grin widely as I waited for the Beansprout to continue. "No way, man, seriously?!"

"**Yes.**" Allen chuckled.

"Oh shit, You're tryna make (Y/n) a Walker?!"

"**Don't tell anyone.**" Allen chastised. "**… I want it to be a surprise.**"

"I am the best man right?!" I asked. "Oh shit, imagine having mini you's running around." I snickered. "Hopefully they don't inherit your beansprout genes, hehehe."

"**Go to hell, Lavi. And don't call me that… But, what should I do?**"

"?"

"**She's acting off. She avoided me at home before I had to go to the library, and she's been ignoring my texts. It's not even going on 'read', Lavi.**"

'_Well, that's because…_' I stopped my train of thought. I didn't want to think that, and accidentally speak my thoughts out loud. "Give her time, man. You know how she gets when she's upset."

"**I should talk to her about it later.**" Allen concluded. "**You've known her all her life. What do you think I should do, Lavi?**"

"Whoa man, that'll be like poking a sleeping starved lion with a stick." I said. "Not recommended."

"**But I can't let her go to sleep angry at me.**" Allen answered back. "**… Neah says you should never let the woman you care about go to sleep angry at you.**" I rolled my eyes.

"Neah is not the best man I'd try to be taking love advice from. Especially since he has a thing for married women…"

"**But still…**"

"It's whatever you want to do man, but I think you'll just be making things worse. (Y/n) hates confrontations. Plus, she's probably going through something right now."

I heard Allen sigh from the other end of the phone, and then the sound of shuffling papers. "**I don't know, Lavi. I feel like whatever it is, is too important.**"

Oh he had _no idea just __**how**_…

"No stress in worrying about that now, bro. Why don't you go grab something to eat to help you get your mind off of it for a while before she goes home? I'm sure Jerry's Bakery stocked up on their mitarashi dango." I could almost practically see his eyes lit up in my mind.

"Oh!" he said, sounding hopeful. "**Jerry did mention he was trying out a new flavor to do… I should bring (Y/n) her favorite steam bun. Oh, and cheesecake. She loves Jerry's cakes…**"

I laughed. "See?"

"… **By the way, Lavi, how are things going with your case?**" I blinked. It wasn't often Allen and me discussed things about the Order outside of Headquarters.

"Well, there's still no leads. Boss has Arystar infiltrating the place, but we can't sense out where the rest of that coven is hiding at."

"**Arystar can't sense them?**" Allen sounded genuinely surprised. "**But isn't he also one of them. A vampire I mean? Arystar isn't part of a coven, but he still is regarded pretty highly in their court.**"

"That's true, and his status is exactly why the vampire court decided to join forces with the Order. They don't fancy stray covens attacking humans ever since the peace treaty was signed."

"**It's not good that Arystar can't sense them. Do you think they're getting help from someone else?**"

I sighed. "That's the only conclusion I can say is plausible. But the problem with that is that there's so many un-normies" out there that can accomplish that, and in this city, it'll be a hassle to gather them all up and investigate them. There's too many to do it quickly. But Arystar suspects it's not new recruits their looking for. The victims don't follow the usual patterns for it."

"**I should ask Komui to let me go on the case as well. I just wrapped one up."**

"Oh, where you able to find that zombie chick? How did it go?"

"**It turned out to just be an escaped zombie minion from a necromancer. You know, Helter? Well, his son is starting his training in the family business. He freaked out when he relaized she was gone, and didn't want to tell the Order because he didn't want his dad finding out and getting in trouble and, well, you can guess the rest, hahaha.**"

I laughed. "At least it wasn't something bad! That means the zombie was a low tier one then. Like the stupidly, dopey friendly ones?" Allen chuckled.

"**Yes, she was rather nice to talk to. Apparently she got lost after following a stray cat one night. Although she did give quite a couple of civilians a scare with her appearance. Helter's son still doesn't know the spell to make them blend in.**"

"Aww, that's sweet, still, Helter's kid must have a lot of potential if he was able to summon one that could talk. Impressive."

"**Yes, he's going to be a fine necromancer. Well, I'm going to head out to Jerry's. I'll talk to you later, Lavi. Thank you for the advice.**"

"No problem, Beansprout. Later! ~"

* * *

**A/n: Next chapter will feautre our dear Hell Prince, Kanda-kins ~. See you then! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Hell Hath No Fury Like Yuu

**A/N:**

**It seems like each chapter is getting longer and longer. This one registered around +5300 words, lol. Things are going to seem like they're picking up very quickly, mostly due to (Y/n)'s distress, and Kanda's hurriedness to try and take his wife back to hell with him. Major events are ahead in this chapter as well as future ones *wink*. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"**How annoying…**" Kanda growled out as he sat on his throne, legs crossed and combat steel toed shoes tapping furiously. Around him, demons and demonesses scurried about loudly, carrying assortments of paperwork and decorations for their bosses upcoming 'special day'. His blue eyes trailed over to the hand he rested his chin on, glaring at the shiny wedding ring that glowed despite the macabre lighting of Hell. He scowled, blowing out air from his nostrils. "…"

Kanda closed his eyes, trying to meditate.

… He was _annoyed_.

No, not because of the ruckus his minions were making in preparation for his official ceremony he would have once he whisked his wife away, but because the very wife was proving to be _difficult_. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, really. Her reaction to him only made him curious, curious to see how it would change once he broke her down. He wanted to see her suffer, fear and desperation ruin that perfect little face of hers as she withered in agony…

… That's all.

Except, she was proving to be quite difficult to crack. Kanda had not waited several millennia to deal with this bullshit.

"She needs to learn a fucking lesson." Kanda growled under his breath, finally shifting to stand up as he strode purposefully through the chaos. He headed toward a neon green mist door, stepping through.

(Y/n) turned the keys to the apartment slowly, listening for any sound of movement inside before she closed the door shut softly. Her shoes stayed near the shoe rack as she walked slowly through the place, heading straight for the bedroom. "I don't think he's home yet…" She said, relieved as she opened the bedroom door. Nothing, moving quickly on her feet, (Y/n) gathered up whatever she could, stuffing her belonging in a backpack before speed walking towards the door. She froze in her steps, however, when the door opened, and a surprised Allen carrying several bags stepped in, their eyes locked on each other.

"(Y/n)?"

Pretty silvery eyes immediately trailed to the bag strewn over her shoulder, and she could visibly see him deflate a bit.

"Oh." (Y/n) said awkwardly, looking to the side.

"…" Allen said nothing, placing the bags on the floor as he took several steps in front of her. He bit his lip, before gazing up again. "… _Please don't go…_" Allen pleaded, almost a whisper.

"…" She pressed her lips together, willing everything in her power to hold down the sob that threatened to spill out again. She coughed. "**It's not you…**"

Allen's brows burrowed. "Then what is it?" He asked. "You've been acting off since last night, (Y/n), and I don't know what I did to get you to not even want to look at me- let alone be in the same air space as me. What did I do..?"

"It's not you, Allen! Just- _I-I don't want to talk about this!_"

Allen frowned. "Where are you even going to go?!"

"Lavi and his grandpa wouldn't mind if I crashed over…" She trailed off.

"Don't go, (Y/n)!" Allen was tearing up now, confused and hurt. "I'm sorry! Can we talk?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. She knew she was being unfair. None of this was Allen's fault. "Talk about **what**, Allen."

"… About this morning."

(Y/n) started to walk past him. "_I'm not going to talk about that-_"

Allen grabbed her wrist, pressing her closer in a tight hug as he leaned his face into her shoulders. Out of instinct, (Y/n) hugged him back. This wasn't fair… Allen always knew what to do to get her to be like putty in his hands. '_Dammit_.' She thought bitterly as she succumbed to his soft touch, enjoying the way his soft hair brushed against her cheek.

"(_**Y/n**_)…" Allen's voice drawled out, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

'_Damn his bishoujo tricks._' She thought as Allen picked his head up to gaze at her, noses touching as their breaths ghosted each other's lips.

"Let's talk." (Y/n) inwardly groaned, starting to pull away as he leaned his face even closer, placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "**I brought you steamed buns and cheesecake.**"

"_**Fiiine…**_"

…

Allen and (Y/n) sat next to each other on their couch. On the small coffee table in front of them, were dozens of mitarashi dango of Allen's strewn about, along with several steam buns. Allen looked over at his girlfriend. "What happened this morning?"

(Y/n) sighed. "I already told you it's not your fault, Allen…"

"Then why did you react like that." Allen countered, with a brow raised. "You acted like if you suddenly didn't want to be touched- was it that bad?"

She shook her head. "No! Not at all!"

"So then what's wrong?"

"…" They gazed at each other for a while, before (Y/n) sighed. "… Hormones."

Allen blinked. "What?" His cheeks soon, however, flared a bright pink.

"O-oh, is it that time for you already?" he said, clearing his throat.

(Y/n) inwardly groaned. He believed that right away. "… Yeah, that's why I freaked out. Cuz I felt it like, starting, and well, you know already when I'm around that time I get a little uncomfortable and sore down there. Plus the mood swings. Sorry."

Allen still looked like he wanted to say more, his hand sliding in his pocket briefly, but ultimately let it go with a nervous smile and chuckle, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm a bit relieved."

(Y/n) raised a brow. "How come?"

"Well, I thought a lot of terrible stuff, and that you were ultimately going to break up with me." Allen laughed his words off, but she could clearly hear the stress still in his tone. "I'm sorry."

(Y/n) sighed. "Stop apologizing, stupid. And why would you think something like that?" She said softly, pinching his cheeks. "Not when I can do that, hahaha! ~" She squished his cheeks together as Allen followed her humor, puckering his lips so that his face resembled a puffer fish. Allen joined her laughter, as the two ate their snacks in renewed happiness. Deep in the corner of her thoughts, however much she tried to ignore it, she could sense an incoming unease…

* * *

"(Y/n), can you clean out the espresso machine before you leave? I know it's fifteen before your shift ends, but god knows Jasmine isn't going to do it. Properly I mean." She turned to her boss who passed by her in a hurried rush, carrying a giant stock of straws to refill.

"Sure, it's no problem." Smiling, (Y/n) nodded, placing down the Lysol container as she started on the task. Her coworker Jasmine walked past her, tying her apron as she popped a giant wad of gum in her mouth.

"Wow, they have you cleaning _that_ right before you leave?" She said, taking out her phone to text.

"I don't really mind." (Y/n) shrugged. Jasmine only sighed at her response, before clicking her tongue softly as the chime of the store door opening caught their attention.

"Damn, just when the convo was getting good..." Jasmine muttered under her breath before shifting over to the counter, she offered a half-hearted smile as she did the usual greeting.

"Welcome to Starbucks, what would you like to order."

(Y/n) was almost done washing the inner container to the espresso machine.

"**I'm not interested in your shitty coffee.**"

(Y/n) froze.

"_Oookay_." Jasmine drawled out. "Would you like a snack or something?"

"Woman."

(Y/n) wished she could forget that voice. Turning around, her thoughts of dread were confirmed when she saw Kanda look down at her, and intense look in his eyes as he scowled. "…"

'_Oh god, can I just disappear…_' She thought desperately, setting down the container as she wiped her wet hands against her apron. "Can I help you."

Kanda's scowl deepened, and he leaned in closer over the counter. "You-"

Jasmine interrupted. "(Y/n), do you know him?" She asked, looking between the two. Briefly, (Y/n) thought about saying no and having her call the cops for real this time, but she thought against it, flashing her coworker a brief glance.

"Uh, yeah, sort of." Jasmine raised a brow, pooping a gum bubble.

"Okaaay."

Kanda scoffed, his intense stare down at her never faltering. "What a rude thing to say to your hu-"

… A Lysol container catapulted across his face. Cascades of inky black hair flowed out of his loose ponytail, obscuring his features.

Jasmine's mouth hung agape.

(Y/n) feigned a gasp, quickly taking off her apron as she rushed to Kanda's side. "Oops, it slipped." That was total bullshit, but nether less, (Y/n) bowed and bid her coworker goodbye, leaving briefly to grab her purse and mad dash her way past Jasmine and Kanda.

She prayed to every deity she could think of that the creep wouldn't try to follow her after pulling a stunt like that, but she was taken by surprise when she was hauled by her purse strap into a passing by alleyway. She didn't even have time to scream as she was pressed up against the wall, angry blue orbs staring into her with a fury.

"_Are you __**trying**__ to test me._" Kanda growled against her, a clawed hand snaking to grasp her neck firmly. "_Because my patience with you is already thin enough, __**wife of mine.**_"

"Bite me- **MRGPH!**"

Kanda had bit her lip harshly, pulling back from the violent kiss as he grinned back at her, a glint in his eye making him look like some kind of crazy sadist admiring his work. His devilish grin was wide, teeth were bloody and sharp. Dark red blood trickling down his chin and neck as he licked his lip, bringing fingers to wipe the blood from his chin as he gave them a tentative lick. "You taste delicious."

A small whimper of pain escaped her bloody lips.

Kanda chuckled at the sight of her. He could feel desire bubble up inside of him at the thought of abusing her more like this. Her face looked rather delightful when in pain.

"**Y-you fucking psycho…**" (Y/n) mumbled darkly, glaring at him from in between her now disheveled bun. Suddenly, she placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling him lower to her level as she kneed him with all her strength in the crotch, tilting her heel in the inside of his as she maneuvered him, and flipped him over. As Kanda landed hard on his face, clutching his jewels, she made an ugly face at him with her tongue sticking out and pulling one of her eyelids down before hauling ass home like Usain Bolt.

"_**FUCK**_** you, Bakanda!**"

… Kanda laid there on the ground for several seconds more, before blue flames suddenly erupted around him. He sat up, chuckling softly at first before his laughter grew in volume, his hands trying to stifle the sudden laughing fit. "The hard way it seems…" Kanda said with dark amusement, standing up as he stared on the way his wife ran off towards. "That's fine by me." He muttered, an evil smirk crawling on his lips. "I like chasing my prey…" In a flash, Kanda was gone, a gust of wind howling through the alleyway as the after image of a still Kanda faded into the darkness…

…

* * *

…

(Y/n) nearly got ran over by a taxi as she frantically knocked on the passenger glass, hurrying in when the driver unlocked the doors.

"Hey!" The taxi driver yelped in confusion and concern. "You gotta be careful, you can't run in traffic like that!"

She buckled her seatbelt, belting her words in a flurry. "_**DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!**_"

Fearing for his wellbeing, the now nervous and sweating taxi driver started the car. "Uhm, is there something wrong?" He asked tentatively. "W-where do you-"

"_It doesn't matter where just_ _**DRIVE**_!" (Y/n) screamed back. The taxi driver squeaked, looking back at the road as he was now sweating bullets, peeking glances every now and then at his strange passenger.

'_Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into…_' The taxi driver thought with dread. His collar shirt felt tighter all of a sudden. '_What if she's being chased by someone?_' The taxi driver gulped. '_… What if she's being looked by the mafia… The Yakuza?! Oh my god, she's bloody as all hell- why did I open the door?!_'

"_**Can't you go any faster?!**_" (Y/n) screamed, looking behind.

"The speed limit's 25 here!" the taxi driver screamed, flabbergasted.

"So take the _highway_!" (Y/n) screamed back.

He turned on his lights to make a left turn at the next intersection, seamlessly entering the highway on the next exit.

"… The speed limit's 60 now."

"Just get as far as you can. I don't care about how much the bill racks up." (Y/n) muttered.

"… Do you need the _police_, ma'am..?" The taxi driver asked. This was way out of his pay grade.

"No." She chuckled darkly, finally turning to look at him. "I don't think the police can help with this…"

"J-just what kind of trouble are you in..?" He trailed off. (Y/n) smiled sadly, turning back to look ahead. The glint of a cross dangling above the dashboard caught her attention briefly.

"…"

Her phone vibrated. Looking down, she was a bit surprised to see that it was Lavi calling. "Lavi?" Said man was quiet for a bit on the other line, before he greeted her.

"**Do you need me to pick you up on the bike**?" he asked. (Y/n) smiled at this.

"I took a taxi, Lavi, it's cool."

"**Whaaaat, you should've told me before! No point in wasting ten bucks!**"

"It's fine, Hey, listen." (Y/n) closed her eyes, letting out a sigh before continuing. The highway was empty at this hour, so the taxi sped through. "Lavi, back at.." She trailed off, trying to find a way to say this while in the presence of the driver. Frustrated, she sighed once more, turning to stare out the window.

She screamed.

The taxi driver nearly lost grip of the wheel, as he looked to the side. "What, what is i- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" The taxi driver joined in her screaming, switching quickly between glaring out her side of the window and the road.

… Kanda was running beside the taxi.

"**(Y/n)?! What the hell? Hey!**" Lavi screamed from the other end.

"…" The hand (Y/n) held the phone shook slightly as she met the prince's gaze, not daring to blink. "Lavi." Her voice sounded calm despite the background screaming of the driver as she never left her sight off of Kanda. "Kanda is here. He's next to the car, Lavi."

"**Holy- what the fuck (Y/n)…**" Lavi cursed, before the sound of keys could be heard. "**Whatever you do, don't let him take you- if he takes you to hell, there's no way to get you back! Find something holy and shank him with it!**" She could hear Lavi's bike start up, and rev. "**it won't kill him, but it'll stop him long enough for me to get there! Just tell me where you are!**"

".. _Route 66, exit 6…_" She said calmly. The irony was not lost on her and Lavi.

Strange markings covered his body as he grinned wickedly, getting in front of them by several yards, before stopping right in front of the taxi's path.

The two could only widen their eyes as the taxi slammed full force into him, creating a huge dent in the hood upon impact until the car catapulted over Kanda from the sheer force of the impact, rolling several times hundred of feet away until skidding to a halt, upside down. Kanda turned around, face taut in a hard poker face as he calmly walked towards the now majorly wrecked car. Every step he took on the pavement sizzled and cracked, as if immense heat was generated whenever his shoes made contact with the ground. His long inky black hair seemed to flow and swirl about him, as if an invisible gust of wind blew through them. Meanwhile in the car, (Y/n) groaned, arms dangling against the roof of the car as she struggled to clear her head.

Beside her, the taxi driver coughed, groaning as well as he feebly tried to get his seatbelt unhooked.

"M-Miss, you okay?" The taxi driver managed to say, finally unhooking himself as he went to unhook her next.

"_W-what happened…_" (Y/n)'s vision fazed in and out. She winced when she was finally free from the seatbelt. There was a throbbing dull pain on her right side, and it almost felt as if she had flowing water trickling inside her skin. "H-Hey taxi dude. Are _you_ okay?" The taxi driver nodded quickly.

"I don't know what's going on, but we need to get out of here. I smell gas."

"Here..? What happened?"

"There was some crazy black haired guy who got in the middle of the road! You won't believe it but he ran alongside the car-"

(Y/n)'s eyes shot open. The fog in her head and her vision was gone. With a force mustered by pure adrenaline itself, she started to kick the window. The taxi driver shook in fear, also trying to break the window. She paused, trying the handle to no luck before she scowled, sending a strong kick that managed to break clean through. Not caring about the sharp glass, (Y/n) kicked the rest of the glass off, launching herself out the window. "**If you value your life, you should get out now. And run. Run as fast and far away from here as you can.**" She said, before getting up.

The taxi driver looked up. "… _But my insurance…_"

(Y/n) turned around, watching as Kanda approached. He was still about several feet away due to the impact the car had taken, but she could see clearly the fury behind his eyes and poker face. Those blue orbs seemed to shine with much brighter intensity, and she could see tendrils of smoke hiss from under his soles…

Something told her he _definitely_ was pissed for her earlier move.

She glared at him, refusing to show him the fear he was probably craving for. He seemed like the type to get off on that shit, after all.

"**Woman**." She narrowed her eyes.

"That's not my name, asshole." (Y/n) spat, taking a step back.

"**Ah, right… Ms. (Y/n) Kanda.**" Kanda's smile grew wider at the face she made upon the name. "Let's go home."

"_I'm not going with you._"

"Yes you are." Kanda said, with a finality in his tone. His previous smile was gone now, replaced by his poker face. "Enough of your charades, (Y/n). I am taking you to your new home. I'm sure you'll find it cozy."

"I'm not going to hell with you, Kanda. And I am not your wife, I don't care whatever stupid peace treaty you made with the humans, but like hell am I going to be your fucking baby factory, and pop out the **antichrist**! _Over my dead body_…" Kanda's eyes widened, before returning back to his expressionless look.

"… I see you've done your research…" Kanda said softly. "… I am done with this. This game of cat and mouse chase has gone far enough- don't think I won't harm you to get you to comply."

(Y/n) scoffed. "You won't kill me though. You need me to make the antichrist, after all."

Kanda hummed in agreement. "Yes. It doesn't mean I can't use my property to beyond full potential. Now come here, I have lost my last patience with you." Kanda took strides towards her, reaching out to grab her by the arm. Before he could touch her, however, he grunted, pulling back as he looked down to his chest, seeing a small cross embedded in it. Kanda looked up to glare at her just as he combusted into flames.

Wincing from the suddenness, (Y/n) jumped back, watching as Kanda writhed on the floor, ablaze. She wasted no time, running off…

"_The power of Christ compels you, __**BITCH**_."

* * *

Lavi didn't even put the petal down to secure his bike as he jumped off it, running towards the flipped car. His red hair looked crazier than usual, as he got on the bike without a helmet on.

"_(Y/n)!_" He yelled, peeking his head through the turned car.

… It was empty. He got up, looking around frantically.

… Where the hell could she have gone?!

His nose crinkled, and he looked down at the ground, surprised to see the scorched outline of a person on the floor. In the middle of it, was a small burnt cross.

"Oh fuck." Lavi trailed off, taking out his cellphone to call her. He paced about, finally getting on his bike as he cursed yet again… It didn't ring, instead went straight to voicemail. "Dammit!" He took a deep breath when he hear the ring for leaving a message. "_**(Y/n), where the hell are you? I just saw the car, and I'm- I'm here on the highway. I know you must've shanked him like I told you to, but he's not here. If you went back home or something, I think I can catch up to you on my bike, but don't let him take you, (Y/n)!**_" Lavi locked his phone, revving up the engine as he sped away.

* * *

Allen entered Komui's office, shutting the door behind him and bowed. "You wanted to see me, Komui?"

The tall raven haired man wearing a beret smiled as he turned to greet him.

"Allen! It's good to see you again. ~" Komui said cheerfully, motioning the white haired man to sit on the love seat in front of his desk. Komui adjusted the spectacles higher on the bridge of his nose as he spoke. "I have a potential new case to give to you, Allen-kun."

Allen burrowed his brows. "Oh? Actually, I've been meaning to ask you something." Allen confessed. "Ah- well, _several_ things."

Komui looked at him in surprise, before nodding. "Is that so? Well, ask away, Allen." He said, taking a seat as well.

Allen looked pensive for a couple of seconds, before he suddenly looked determined. "before you officially assign me on another case, I would like to ask if you could put me on the current one Lavi and Arystar are investigating."

Komui blinked. "You mean with the coven?" he asked. Allen nodded his head.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Allen, but I can't." Komui started off, looking apologetic. "Lavi and Arystar were specifically assigned to that case per their abilities. The next one I have for you is actually hand picked _just for you._"

Allen looked deflated, but he chose to inquire. "I see. Well, what is this next case, Komui?"

Komui took out a file, flipping through it until he stopped at a certain page. "Hevlaska had a particular chilling vision, Allen, and she specifically requested that you be the one to help solve this next case." Allen raised a brow but let Komui continue to explain. "… We have reason to believe that a high ranking demon has entered the Human Realm."

Allen's eyes widened a bit. "A demon?"

"… More like…" Komui sighed, rubbing his temple suddenly. "Well…"

"Komui?"

"… It's Lucifer." Komui finally said, handing Allen the file he held. "We have more than enough reason to believe that he's here and is plotting his move finally."

"Are you serious?" Allen said, looking up from the file to Komui.

Komui nodded. "Yes. The cursed artifact was actually supposed to be delivered to the Science Department sometime earlier in the week, but our guy never came. We think it was stolen, and now some poor girl has fallen victim to it."

"Are you really serious." Allen asked, incredulous. "_He's _here..?" Komui nodded sadly.

"Yes. And the higher ups are not happy about it. They wanted to seal the box away so that he would never get the chance, but it seems it was stolen before we could. Currently, we have no idea where it could be, but we have Marie and Miranda trying to locate it."

"Miranda is a very strong witch. I don't doubt she will find the box, and possibly locate the girl." Allen said, determined. "What do you need me to do, Komui?"

"I need you to track down Kanda- and acquire something from him. A personal object- well, it can be a strand of hair, a piece of clothing, anything really. But Miranda needs it…" Allen nodded in understanding.

"… To kill him, correct?"

"Yes. Lucifer needs to die. The Vatican was tolerant of the peace treaty for a while, but given the alarming rise of activity that has been happening, they want to start taking action against long held thorns at their side."

"Before he can produce the antichrist." Allen added,.

"Yes. Are you up for it? As I said, you are the only one capable of accomplishing such a daunting task as killing Lucifer. Since you yourself are part demon, as well are a descendant of a Archangel…"

Allen nodded. "I will stop him."

"Komui got up, taking a small bowl with some water in it before he dipped his hand in it, holding it out to dip the water in the form of a cross on Allen's temple. "With god speed Allen Walker. Don't let the antichrist in this world."

"I won't fail you or the Order, Komui." Allen declared as he drank the rest of the holy water. "I give you my word."

Komui nodded with a smile. "Never. Now you did mention you had several things to speak to me about?"

Allen suddenly looked nervous. "Ah, yes- Uhm, I would like to request an indefinite leave of absence once I finish this mission…"

"…" Komui said nothing, seemingly frozen on the spot.

"Oh. M-May I inquire as to why?"

Allen looked to the side before meeting his gaze again. "I would like to get the Vatican's approval blessing for a Union Ceremony, sir."

"…"

… Komui's eyes widened like saucers as he belted out "_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**_"

Allen winced at his volume, before continuing with a light dusty pink blush, looking at the ground between them. "I plan on proposing soon to my girlfriend… And would like a leave to have the wedding as soon as possible."

Komui's mouth was agape. "Shotgun wedding…" he muttered under his breath, but Allen still heard him, and the white haired man frantically shook his head.

"N-no, no- nothing like that!" he corrected, fully embarrassed. "I've been with her for 8 years now, and I would like to have some time to marry, settle down…" His cheeks got pinker as he continued "… Start a family…"

Komui looked coyishly to Allen, covering his shit eating grin with his palm. "You sly dog… And what the heck, Allen! Why didn't you tell me you had a _**GIRLFRIEND?!**_"

'_**This reaction is why…**_' Allen thought, deadpanned. "… I was hesitant… Because of my ancestry…" Komui immediately stopped his childish antics, going to give Allen a pat on the shoulder.

"You're the Order's best exorcist, Allen Walker. I don't think your heritage is going to stop you from being happy…" he gave him a smile, before the coy look returned.

"Tell me more about this future Ms. Walker, Alleeeeen. It's not fair that you've been keeping her a secret! ~" Komui glomped him. "What's she like, does she know about your _job_, what's her favorite food and color- she must be beautiful!" Komui gushed quickly, his excitement faintly bleeding unto Allen's emotions. "Oh, just imagine little mini you's running around!"

Allen smiled. "Yes, she is. Beautiful I mean. I think she rivals any angel."

"Kyaaaa- _that's so romantic! ~_"

Laughing, Allen looked down at the ground again. "… She doesn't know, by the way. I'm not sure how I'm going to tell her. About this place.. About what I am…"

Komui sighed. "Allen, I'm sure she loves you so much that's not going to matter. She has to be special for a great man like you to have fallen in love with her and want her for the rest of your life. You have my blessing." Allen looked like he would tear up.

"_**Thank you…**_" He cleared his throat. "I'll be heading back home now, Komui." Komui nodded, giving him a wink.

"It was nice seeing you again, Allen. And congratulations! Please visit again soon." A smirk crawled on his lips. "Preferably with the future Ms. Walker with you…"

Allen blushed, briskly leaving. "_Bye, Komui!_"

Komui watched Allen leave, a small smile settling on his features as he chuckled to himself. "Who would've have thought…" The spectacled man trailed off, humor lacing his voice. "You raised a fine boy, Cross. He's becoming such a wonderful man…"

Reever entered the office, carrying cart of paperwork. He paused, raising a brow at the melancholic look he had as he mumbled to himself. "What are you doin—_Johnny, I think the boss broke again!_"

* * *

(Y/n) panted, coming to a stumbling stop as she bent over to catch her breath. "Ugh, my side hurts. I think I couldn't feel how bad it was cuz of adrenaline, but I think I definitely broke something." She muttered, trying her best not to fall as she neared the front entrance to her studio with Allen. She coughed, wincing at a sudden flurry of pain that erupted from the action. Her chest felt tight, a stabbing pain like a million daggers stabbing at her insides made her almost want to keel over and vomit, but she fought the black spots in her vision, feebly searching for her key in her purse.

… The purse that she left behind the wreck.

(Y/n) cursed, raising a finger to ring the intercom. Her head was starting to feel like static, buzzing as her hearing was starting to go, and her vision develop tiny little black dots. She stumbled to the left, managing to catch herself from falling over. "Allen…" She could barely talk now.

She was going to pass out. She could feel it.

"_Allen_…." She tried getting out her phone, only to realize it was still in her purse. She swayed. (Y/n) shuffled her way back, trying to get to her purse. "_I need you…_" She barely whispered out, struggling with each step. "_**I'm scared, Allen…**_"

… She felt like she was soaring now, weightless and whoozy as she closed her eyes. The ground seemed to melt into her feet, and the feeling of air rushing around her made her smile a bit.

It reminded her of her first time at an amusement park with Allen, back when they officially became a couple 8 years ago. She had felt just like this when they got on a crazy rollercoaster, Allen's boisterous laugh and warm strong hand gripping hers…

… It wasn't until she felt the shards of glass sprinkle on her face did she realize she wasn't hallucinating the feeling of soaring, as she crashed through her apartment window. Rolling about until ultimately bouncing off the bed, and falling face first on her injured side…

… Damn, was Bakanda _pissed…_

* * *

***Smirks* I'm enjoying this waaay more than I should, hehehe. Till next time! ~**


	5. PSA

**Hi guys! Zee here,**

**Its come to my attention there are strange pm's being sent out to members on this site. **

**Strange as in what seems like bots writing to ask to find boys for fun and to google some strange names that leads people possibly to a clickbait site or r rated dating link. **

**please dont fall victim to these bots.**

**i recently recieved one myself, and all i can say i am kinda grossed out there are ppl who do this kind of stuff on a site that is purely for creative writing purposes.**

**unfortunately, not much can be done to stop this besides blocking the users and emailing the site.**

**it one is sent to you, please block and take the necessary steps to inform the site.**

**On another note, **

**i will be updating new chapters around Halloween. Things have gotten very hectic at work and for school. **

**See you soon guys!**


	6. Spilled Tea Pt 1

I winced, unable to scream due to the immense pain I suddenly felt. I couldn't hear anything besides a loud ringing in my ears, and could feel myself be shifted a bit, and a shadow cover my face. Cracking open an eye, I glared up at Bakanda who was now choking me. His tail was embedded a couple of inches inside the side of my chest, tense and twisting ever so slowly.

'_Jeez, this guy needs some anger management classes._' I thought, trying to claw his hand off of my throat. I know it was no use, I knew my strength was weak. I was starting to feel the pain of being stabbed peek through the rush of adrenaline, increasing with every twist.

"…"

Kanda continued his vice like grip on my throat, and I watched in mildly concealed awe as black wings suddenly burst out from his back, and two sharp, long black horns grew.

'_Damn, freaky…_'

Kanda seemed to be in a trance.

'_Ugh, now's not the time to be joking around_!' I could feel my consciousness start to falter. I squirmed under him, panic starting to take over as I realized he actually wasn't shitting me this time.

Suddenly, Kanda grunted, letting me go. His face whipped towards the broken window, seemingly listening for something he sensed intently, before he scoffed, standing up.

"What the fuck is he doing here…" Kanda growled menacingly under his breath. Whisp of electricity crackled around him.

"_**(Y/n)!**_"

I could feel my heart soar. '_Fuck yeah- __**Lavi!**_' Damn, did that dude deserve the best friend of the year award! My head spinning as something came crashing through, debris hitting me smack in the face.

_Grow, grow, GROW!_" (Y/n) watched in amusement as Lavi suddenly catapulted in through the broken window, his weird hammer thing now huge and aimed directly at Kanda. "Yuu!"

Kanda seemed to be put in more of a foul mood.

"Don't fucking call me Yuu, baka usagi!" Kanda brought his wrist up to his mouth, sinking his sharp teeth in a strange black cross on his inner wrist before a sword materialized out of what seemed to be his own blood. "Why the _fuck_ are you interfering?"

"That's my ride or die bitch. I won't let you take my bestie!" Lavi said. (Y/n) could almost cry at the coolness her bestie was displaying.

"Die, usagi." Kanda said, darting to attack. Lavi readied himself, crouching down, face almost touching the floor as he quickly swung the hilt of his hammer, a spark shooting out from the impact of his hammer and Kanda's sword clashing together. Kanda immediately pivoted on his heel, turning in a spin to strike at his midsection, to which Lavi only tilted his handle, easily countering the attack. This only fueled Kanda's anger.

Lavi grinned coyly, waving a finger disapprovingly. "I know how you work, Yuu. I've got all your moves memorized from the last time we met."

"How the fuck-" Kanda didn't know what to say, growling as he aimed a round house kick to the head, only to effectively shatter the nearby bed stand lamp in pieces.

Lavi rolled away with a laugh, using his hammer's tilt to steady himself, and press his feet against the armature, launching himself towards the demon to aim with his hammer. "_**FIRE STAMP!**_"

The room glowed, and Kanda wasn't quick enough to realize just as he countered the hit, Letting go of his hammer, Lavi sliding in between the demon's legs all while the hammer spiraled over him. Kanda looked back in surprise just as Lavi steadied his grip and swung, sending Kanda out of the window whilst on fire like a catapult.

(Y/n)'s eyes widened in horror. She knew that wouldn't be enough to deter Kanda. Before she could voice her thoughts, Lavi leaped out the window, followed by Kanda's shout of rage. The fighting ensued for a couple of more minutes, until it seemed like they were getting more faint and farther away. After a couple of minutes, she looked around.

"Oh my god…"

Everything in the bedroom was ruined. She groaned, only to grip the side of the battered bed stand. "S-shit…" She wheezed, her eyes going white and rolling to the back of her head as she fell hard on the floor, Convulsing violently.

…

Allen had just turned the key to the door when he stopped in his tracks, nose scrunching up and crinkling as he sniffed, the familiar burnt smell of holy water in the air. Allen dropped everything he was holding, his heart beating rapidly which each door he opened and checked, before he opened the door to their bedroom.

The panicked cry he let out as he rushed to hold his convulsing girlfriend as his crisp white shirt was soaked in bright crimson, leather white shoes tinting a bright red as he crouched down in the puddle of blood, holding (Y/n)'s body up to prevent her from hurting herself. Immediately he noticed the source of the blood seemed to come from her upper abdomen and chest, noting the swelling on one side. Allen quickly dialed 911, reaching over the drawer to take out a crisp and clean shirt, and applying it with pressure on her open wound.

"(Y-y/n)…" Allen stammered, desperation lacing his words. "Fight it. You can do it- please! Please!" He was crying now, useless and desperate as he continued to watch her convulse. "Fight! You told me—You told me no matter what to keep on walking, and _I chose to do that together, so you can't do this to me!_" He let out a sob, tears, falling onto (Y/n)'s face. "_**I can't keep on walking without you!**_"

He shut his eyes tight, hands pressing down her wound as his eyes began to glow a bright green… His face scrunched up in pain. "_What -What is this..?_"

The green light started to grow uncomfortably bright as a neon blue skull with a strange ring of rotating circles materialized over them, fading once Allen stopped trying to heal her. Her wounds oozed blood, dripping like a running faucet until it stopped completely.

Silvery blue orbs watched numbly as the skull started to dissipate, and Allen stared at the now empty space in stunned silence.

* * *

"Ugggggh…" (Y/n) groaned as she opened her eyes abruptly.

It was bright. She noticed, in her haze, her eyes struggled to adjust to see a mountain of fluffy waved white hair. Her eyes widened further when she realized who it belonged to.

'_Allen._'

Said man was resting his head beside her, passed out. Dark purple rings of fatigue lined his underlid, and a pained expression was on his face as he slept.

Her brows burrowed, finally taking notice of the strange brightness that seemed to be surrounding them. They were in a bare white room- a hospital it seemed according to the thing she was on along with the equipment. She looked down to her hands, which was entwined with Allen's, and a surge of guilt washed over her for a moment before she saw Allen rouse awake. "…"

Allen rubbed his eyes, focusing on her. His eyes widened once he realized she was awake, gripping her hand tighter. "(Y/n)!" He sat up, tears already forming in his eyes. "I- Jeez, fuck…" Allen squeezed his eyes, shoulders shaking slightly from his emotions.

"Hey." Was all (Y/n) could say, smiling awkwardly despite all the numbness. "Watch you language."

Allen met her gaze, holding it for a very long time before he gently traced the curves of her face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm… I'm okay, I think. Just tired."

"Lavi told me what happened…" (Y/n)'s eyes widened, her lips pressing into a thin, tight line.

"…" She continued to stare at him, unblinking. "… _He_ did…"

"Yes." Allen answered. "… You're lucky to be alive… He could've killed you."

(Y/n) burrowed her brows in confusion. '_Why are you so calm..?_'

"… I can explain…"

"If Lavi hadn't been by the area, who knows what that robber could've done! I just can't believe you would try to fend him off by yourself- are you _**trying**_ to die?!"

Her eyes blinked, finally understanding. Lavi had lied. "Oh…" Her mind buzzed numbly for a response. "Oh yeah, I guess the idiot rabbit's not totally useless after all."

"I'm very cross with you."

(Y/n) looked to the floor. "I'm sorry." He sighed.

"What matters is that you're okay now. The police may want to speak to you though. About what happened. They think this could be connected to a suspect they believe to be a serial killer."

She raised a brow. "Ok? Uhm, yeah, sure, I'll talk to them."

Allen leaned closer, pressing his head unto hers. "You don't have to, you know. I'll make them go away. But, can you tell me anything you might remember? I can tell them to come back another time once you're feeling up to it."

"I don't remember much." She lied, her heart wrenching with the guilt. "I think the dude broke in from the balcony, and we must've fought. I think I blacked out after, maybe? I do recall seeing Lavi fight the dude off."

Allen nodded, pulling away as he reached over for a cup of water. "Are you thirsty?" He offered, pouring water from a Fiji bottle. (Y/n) nodded gratefully, accepting the cup as she downed the cold drink in one gulp. Allen gave her a small smile, taking the cup back from her. "I can get you anything from the cafeteria downstairs. You must be hungry."

"Allen, how long have I been here?"

"3 days."

Her eyed widened. "Jeezus." She snorted. "What about my injuries."

Allen's eyes trailed down to look down to her chest and abdomen. "The Doctor said you came in barely holding onto life… You- you started convulsing. And had a stab wound and pierced lung caused by a broken rib and slipped into a coma… it's a miracle you're alive, he said."

"…" She looked away. "… So how long until I can leave?"

"Well I don't really know." Allen said simply. "Your injuries are almost completely healed by now. I'll have to let the Doctor know you woke up so they can run some tests before they can clear you for discharge." Allen smiled warmly. "It's a miracle."

(Y/n) smiled back. "Oh." She sighed. "… Can you get me Popeyes? I'm really craving it after nearly dying." Allen gave her a look, clearly unhappy she wanted that junk right after waking up from a coma.

"…" Allen sighed, giving in. "Alright." He looked back briefly. "… You gave me quite the scare…" He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Sorry, Allen." (Y/n) watched him leave. She made a face when she went for the bottle of water. "Fiji sure is making their water with extra minerals. It tastes so salty." Making sure she could spot him walking across the street to the Popeyes before she reached over for her phone, dialing for Lavi's number. After a couple of rings, said man picked up, nearly screeching into the phone.

"_**(Y/n)!**_" Wincing at the loudness, she could briefly hear Lavi rev his bike.

"Stupid, don't talk and drive at the same time."

"_**But I'm using the Bluetooth earbuds you got me.**_" Lavi said.

"Still, you can't multitask to save your life, stupid." (Y/n) snorted, rolling her eyes despite knowing he could not see it.

"… _**I see you're feeling much better…**_" Lavi said chuckling. "_**The attitude is back. How does it feel to come back to the land of the living?**_"

She scoffed. "Care to explain why I just had to lie to Allen, based off a lie _**you**_ said?"

"_**Hey, I'm against telling Allen, you know that.**_"

(Y/n) groaned. "Where are you going?"

"_**Well, if you MUST know-**_" (Y/n) rolled her eyes again. "_**I'm actually on my way to see you.**_"

She scoffed. "Why?"

"_**Well, my bestie just woke up from a 3 day coma.**_" Lavi stated matter of factly. "_**And I'm sure you're in dire need of a pumpkin spiced latte with 3 shots of expresso, pumpkin syrup, whip, and cinnamon dolce sprinkles.**_"

God _bless_ this man. "You awesome son of a bitch." She muttered.

"_**Why thank you, thank you.**_" They laughed.

"Allen's down getting me Popeyes."

"_**You spoiled brat.**_" Lavi snickered. I chuckled, grinning as I sat up the hospital bed. I turned to see a Doctor walk in.

"I'll see you in a bit Lavi, I think they need to check me over now that I'm awake."

"_**Okay, see you in a bit. Baii.**_"

"Good morning, (L/n)." The salt and peppered haired Doctor greeted with a warm smile. "How are you feeling? Allen told me you just woke up."

"Yeah, I feel a little foggy, but I don't feel any pain."

He nodded. "Good, well, we do have you on a lot of morphine, haha. So, going over your files, I'm amazed at such a speedy recovery you are doing!"

"Allen told me a bit. I only remember bits and pieces of it, but he said that I had some sort of seizure."

"Well yes, your lung had been pierced by a broken rib, causing it to collapse and you started seizing from the lack of oxygen." The Doctor commented.

"There doesn't seem to be any brain damage from what we've observed during the 30 minutes you were seizing. Also, you had a 6 inch stab wound on your abdomen and lost a lot of blood. Had it been a bit more to the right and it would have punctured a vital organ. May I check the suture? We might need to re-stitch it again since it was done in such a haste when you came in."

"Sure." She nodded, lifting her shirt up a bit as the Doctor looked over the now almost fully scabbed wound.

"Well, everything looks in order." He finalized, jotting something down in his notepad. "Looks like we won't have to re-stitch it after all. I'll let you rest for a bit before I will come back and run some tests and MRI to make sure everything is okay."

(Y/n) nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Allen entered once the Doctor left, making (Y/n)'s eyes widen with delight. "Allen, you definitely deserve the boyfriend of the year award!" She quoted, making room for Allen to sit next to her amongst the many bags of Popeyes- mostly Allen's.

Allen chuckled, setting her portion of the food on the little tray beside them. "Why, I only just got you Popeyes."

"You're always taking good care of me." She said. "You spoil me rotten, Allen… Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve it."

His brows burrowed. "What do you mean by that?" He muttered lowly. "Of course you deserve everything and more, (Y/n). For you, I'd do anything."

(Y/n) blushed at his words, feeling her stomach flutter. "You're such a romantic Mr. Walker. What did I ever do to deserve you..?" She sighed dramatically, looking away to hide her ever increasing blush. "I gotta make sure to keep you around for good- You're definitely a catch."

A serious look crossed his face suddenly. "…" He looked away. (Y/n) hadn't noticed his change, being too focused into her food.

"Hmn?"

"… Can I ask you something?" The weird tone in his voice made her pause.

"Uh, yeah? What is it?"

"… Are you happy with me?"

"…" (Y/n) looked at him dubiously. "… What's with the sudden question…?"

"I want to know."

A panic started to rise in her. "… Of course, Allen. I love you so fucking much- I'd be willing o spend the rest of my life living for you…" (Y/n) stopped abruptly, eyes widening as the blush darkened at her own words. Allen looked surprised as well, his own darkened blush blooming as they stared at each other for a small pause before Allen composed himself. '... _Is he breaking up with me..?_'

'_Well, here goes…_' Allen thought, gulping…

* * *

… Lavi was about to open the door to (Y/n)'s hospital room, when he heard voices inside. Allen and (Y/n)'s the particular tone of Allen made him stop from bursting in, his heart quickening in excitement as he recognized that nervous determination of his friend.

"_**Holy fuck, is he gunna ask her now?!**_" He whisper-yelled to himself, covering his mouth with a hand as he evesdropped.

"Instead of living for me…" Allen exhaled shakily, kneeling down on one knee as he fumbled with something in his dress shirt pocket. (Y/n) watched him in confusion. "Wouldn't you rather live _with_ me?" He said softly.

"Eh? But we already live together- _**OH.**_" She gasped in surprise as he took out a small velvet red box, opening up to reveal a beautiful ring.

In her commotion, she had knocked over her food, hands covering her mouth as she eyed him and the ring back and forth in disbelief. "_Allen!_" She squeaked. Tears where falling down her cheeks now. "A-Allen…"

"I know this isn't the most romantic way to have popped the question- and this ring isn't much, but… After you were in a coma I was so scared I lost you, (Y/n)…" His voice trailed off, tears falling as well. "… I thought I was going to lose you, and well- I didn't want to wait any longer to ask you…"

"… You wanna marry _**me..?**_"

"I'd like for you to give me that honor, yes…"

"…" She laughed now, wiping her tears with elation. "Are you stupid… I'm a bad cook…"

"That's okay, I can cook well enough for the both of us…"

"… I get jealous… And cranky a lot. I won't be nice to have around."

"I'm all yours." Allen smiled. "And I already know all that, we've lived together for 4 years already now. I want to start a new chapter of our life together… You know- Start a family…"

"… I love you Allen Walker…" She burst out, hugging him tightly. "You stupid, awesome Beansprout! But I hope you know whatever demon offspring I pop out is gunna age us faster."

Allen hugged her back, laughing. "So I take that as a yes?"

"Of course, stupid!" She kissed him. "_**No take backs!**_" Allen chuckled, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"_Never_…"

Lavi burst in with a big grin on his face. "Holy fuck, you popped the question." He yelled, going in for a bear hug to the two startled newly engaged. "Finally! It's about damn time! I better be the Best Man, Godfather, and Uncle dammit!" The three laughed animatedly about themselves.

…

…_**. **_

"_**Ugggh.**_" (Y/n) groaned, opening her eyes when she felt someone flick her nose. Lavi looked down at her with an impish grin. He was sitting beside her bed and turned briefly to look at Allen who was setting the food by the tray beside them. "Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake, Allen." Allen looked over, smiling briefly before joining them.

"Wha…" (Y/n) mumbled, confused. "I- I was just talking to you guys."

Lavi and Allen looked at each other. "No." Lavi said. "After Allen left, we talked on the phone and by the time he came back, you were fast asleep."

"You've only been asleep for 30 minutes." Allen added. "The food is going to get cold."

(Y/n) burrowed her brows, but obliged. "That's so weird, I had this realistic dream I was talking to you guys in here… It felt so real."

Lavi chuckled. "You're on a shitload of morphine, (Y/n). Relax and enjoy your glorious food of Louisiana Fried Chicken."

(Y/n) laughed. "True that."

Allen made a face as his phone went off. His eyes trailed over to Lavi who nodded imperceptibly to him, standing up. "Hey (Y/n)." Allen started to say, before Lavi finished off the sentence for them.

"I forgot to get something from my bike that's supposed to be for our project. I need Allen to look over it cuz I kinda forgot to show him."

"Oh, okay." She nodded. "Hurry up, cuz I wanna get discharged soon."

Both boys nodded before leaving. Once they were out of hearing range, Allen spoke first. "You're going to think I sound crazy."

"Eh?" Lavi looked at him "What?"

"… Something happened when I found her. I tried to heal her using my angel side, but some kind of marking showed up on her… I thought maybe she could have been a victim of a possession."

"EH?" The sudden statement made the redheaded man sputter out. "What?"

Allen sighed. "When I found her seizing, I tried to heal her with my energy, and something strange came out of her. Some kind of seal- it- it felt very familiar to me, but I can't pin point it from where. So I gave her water- holy water, and she was fine."

"Why the hell would you think she was possessed Allen?" Lavi burrowed his brows.

"Because when I found her I smelled it- you know, the smell of a demon in the air…"

Lavi mentally cursed at himself. It seemed Allen could sense it because he turned with an angry look to his friend. "… You knew..?" Lavi gave a weak smile.

"…"

"Lavi what the hell?!" Allen yelled, recollecting himself after he saw a few nurses passing by look at hem strangely. He took in a deep breath. "Why didn't you mention that earlier?!"

Lavi shrugged. "Beats me." His answer only angered him.

Allen's eyes narrowed. "… Did you see it?"

"See what?"

"The demon."

Lavi nodded. "Yeah. I did."

"… Do I know him."

Lavi thought for a moment before shrugging. "Probably."

Allen's anger faltered, now turning into one of worry. "… Do you think she was targeted because of me?"

"Well, you're a product of a sin, Allen- no offense."

"None taken."

"You're both angel and demon, and I'm sure there's a lot of enemies who don't like the fact that you exist, or your heritage,or you being an Exorcist, or you know- _killing_ their people and everything they stand for…"

"… So you think someone is targeting us?"

"I dunno?" Lavi felt kind of bad now. He hated having to lie to Allen, but it wasn't in his right to tell him the truth. (Y/n) had made it clear she wanted to be the one to do it.

"Why do I feel like you're hiding something from me."

Lavi looked at his friend. Allen stared at him with a serious expression, his eyes searching the lone emerald of the Bookman for something…

"Why would I hide something from you, Allen?"

"Because (Y/n) is your friend, first and foremost. And you know her for longer than I have been in the picture."

"Are you saying that I'd hide something cuz of my loyalty to (Y/n)?" Lavi repeated.

"Lavi, I'm not trying to start some drama." Allen said tiredly, his serious look dropping for a moment. "But whatever is going on, concerns me. She wasn't safe, and I failed to protect her."

"… It's complicated…" Lavi finally admitted after a long pause, briefly, he inwardly apologized to (Y/n) for letting that slip. "It's something you have to hear it from (Y/n) herself."

"…" Allen was quite for a while, before a strange look settled on his face. "… I see. Did she tell you not to say it?"

"Pretty much."

"That's fine, but can you tell me one thing?"

"What?"

"Do you have any knowledge of seals?"

"Of course."

"Will you help me figure out what the seal was?"

Lavi winced. "… I'm sorry."

Allen walked back without another word.

(Y/n) greeted back the two boys, immediately faltering when she noticed the tense poker face on Allen, and strange look on Lavi's usually bubbly face. "Hey." She called out awkwardly, looking between the two. "What's up?"

Allen shook his head. "… You should be getting discharged soon. I'll go get you your change of clothes." Lavi walked towards the hospital window, looking out.

(Y/n) frowned a bit, unsure of what was happening. "… Did you guys get in a fight?" She decided to test the waters, noting how tenser Lavi and Allen seemed to get. Allen briefly looked back at her, still gathering up her belongings.

"No. Why would you ask that." He answered simply.

"Because you two came back weird as hell." She pointed out.

"We're fine." Both boys retorted.

…

Something _definitely_ happened…

(Y/n) yawned as she shuffled her way towards the fridge. "Oh." She blinked, staring at the neatly written note on the fridge. Allen's neat, cursive handwriting.

'_Hey (Y/n), I had to leave early because of work. I won't be back until midnight, so don't wait to eat until I come home. It's okay, don't worry. I'll text you whenever I'm free. Love, Allen…_'

(Y/n) frowned. "… Since when does the Library stay open till midnight…?" She scrunched her nose, taking out a bottle. "…. Seriously, what the fuck." She stared at the note again, annoyance starting to creep up her skin. "…"

Scoffing, (Y/n) decided to let it go. She would deal with it later and confront him about it, but for now- it was L&O Special Victims time. Humming happily, (Y/n) grabbed a wine glass, and turned on the tv. "I wonder if Lavi is staying '_at work_' too…." She muttered grumpily. Those two were being awfully weird as of late. Something must have happened because they seemed tense and on edge ever since she got out of the coma. "Oh man, I sound like a suspicious wife suspecting her husband is having an affair or something." He nose crinkled at the thought.

… Were they fighting? It's not like it hasn't happened before, but it seemed like this time was different.

Sighing, (Y/n) took a sip of her wine. She looked down when her phone buzzed to life. She smiled.

'_**Hey! I heard about what happened! Hope everything is okay, pumpkin!**_'

… A text from her Dad.

'_**Hey Pa. Don't worry, I'm ok. Did Lavi tell you? I told him not to, that idiot. He knows how much you worry.**_'

Ding! '_**Actually, Allen did.**_' She blinked. That was new. They weren't exactly on the best of terms on account of her Dad's 'overbearing helicopter parent' attitude. '_**I can't believe you didn't want to tell me!**_'

(Y/n) sighed. '_**I didn't want to tell you cuz I know how you get.**_'

Ding. '_**No, what if you never woke up? Do you know how I felt when he told me- I thought I lost everything.**_'

"…" (Y/n) smiled sadly. '_**Dad, I'm really sorry. And I hope you didn't give Allen hell, like blaming him or something.**_'

'_**It's okay pumpkin. I did tell him a couple of things, but I apologized. What are you up to nowadays? I feel like I rarely hear from you.**_'

'_**I've been really busy lately. I've been doing okay, just I've been a bit stressed lately.**_'

Ding! '_**How so?**_'

(Y/n) paused, before continuing.

'_**Just school, and work. How's your cough been?**_'

'_**It's been okay for a bit. Still get the fits every once and again.**_'

'_**Dad, you gotta quit cigs for good and go get checked up. Your coughs aren't normal.**_'

'_**Pumpkin, I'm fine, don't worry.**_'

(Y/n) frowned. "… Dad…"

…

Lavi let out a groan, picking himself up from the ground as he coughed. Dust floated about, covering everything and everyone in a thick cloud of debris.

"Are you alright, Lavi." He looked up to see Miranda approach him, extending out a gloved hand to help him up. Grinning up at her, Lavi took her offer.

"Guess I underestimated it, didn't I?" Miranda gave him a small smile, looking back to see Krory and Allen deep in what looked like a game of cat and mouse with something that seemed to be moving at the speed of light, it's after imaged the only thing visible. At one point, it swerved the two Exorcists, causing them to knock heads rather painfully.

"Oh dear." Miranda muttered, fixing her collar as she extended a hand out, revealing a large watch on her wrist that materialized forward with a spin. "Stop!" The little goblin gave a squeak as its movements where haltered, frozen in mid air as time seemed to be stopped around it.

Krory looked up, rubbing his forehead. "My, couldn't you have done so in the beginning, Mrs. Miranda?" She blushed.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" She apologized; face flushed with embarrassment. "But you two were in the way."

Allen smiled, getting up to place the goblin in a mason jar, sealing it. "Well, what matters is that we finally captured it. Mission complete."

Krory and Miranda both smiled at each other, until Lavi yawned, walking away from them.

"Well, as much fun as this is, I think I'm going home to hit the sack. I'm tired after running around all through the city after this thing."

"Oh." Miranda started. "But we haven't written the report yet!"

Lavi shrugged it off. "Eh, I'll do it later. I'm tired!"

"I was thinking we could all go for a drink or a meal after." Krory's quiet voice made the redhead pause and look back.

"Oh yeah?"

The vampire nodded.

Thinking it over, Lavi smiled, deciding to join them. "Well, it has been a while since we all got to be together like this, why not?!" Allen smiled at their antics, but put on his poker face when a grinning Lav turned his way. "Hey, you coming?"

"It's rather late." Allen quipped, cracking his neck. "I'm sure (Y/n) stayed up waiting for me even though I told her not to." Behind them, Krory chuckled while Miranda giggled.

"Ah the infamous girlfriend of yours…" Miranda teased, covering her mouth with a dainty gloved hand.

Krory raised a brow. "Who we have yet to meet." He pointed out, causing Allen to sheepishly smile.

"Allen here just is afraid to introduce her to you in fear you'd try to start a coven with her." Allen narrowed his eyes at Lavi.

"Hahaha, is that so." Krory said, laughing heartily.

"…" Allen sighed, "Don't listen to Lavi's jests. Well, I have to go before she starts spamming my voicemail. Goodbye Miranda, Krory. I promise I will join you for drinks and dinner some other time."

"We'll keep that in mind." Krory answered, bowing. Miranda gave a wave.

"It was nice seeing you again, Allen."

The three Exorcists waved, bidding Allen goodbye…

…

Allen peeked inside the apartment, noting most of the lights where off except for the glow of the tv. Passing by the kitchen, he saw a nearly empty bottle of wine on the countertop and could hear the familiar voices of actors as he neared the living room. His eyes softened fondly upon seeing his girlfriends passed out state, dozed off on the couch. She was dressed in one of his dress shirts, the top buttons undone in a matter that made Allen absentmindedly button them up whilst avoiding directly touching her skin. Even though they were together, Allen still had to be wary of losing his control over small things like that. Lest he wanted his demon side to tempt him.

Besides, it totally was (Y/n)'s fault for looking so cute in his shirt with no pants, drooling her life away as she dreamt of whatever, the soft noised of her favorite show serving as white background noise.

Chuckling under his breath, Allen carefully gathered her up in his arms, carrying her towards their bedroom.

At the feeling of being jostled, (Y/n) woke up, smiling at Allen. "You're home." He voice was groggy with sleep.

"I told you not to wait up for me, silly." Allen said, leaning down to kiss her forehead as she was set down unto their bed. Allen immediately made to start undressing, well aware of the intense look (Y/n) was directing towards him. She seemed to be more awake and alert now, watching him undress. Yet the cloudy look he knew she had whenever she was tipsy was still there.

"Wow." She commented, earning a pillow being playfully thrown at her face.

"You are worse than any man." Allen chided, laughing when she wolf whistled. "And you wonder why I prefer to change in the bathroom."

(Y/n) grinned cheekily, sticking her tongue out at him. "Nothing to be ashamed off. I'm just admiring your assets."

"Oh?" Allen said, his own cheeky grin threatening to come over his face. "My assets."

"Yeah. God must really like you to have blessed you wicked…" She startled him by moving directly behind him, resting her chin on the crook of his collarbone as she looked down, Allen being in the midst of unbuckling his belt. "You can take that off now."

Allen tensed, his body jolting at the feeling of hands crawling towards his pants button.

… Suddenly he wished he'd have changed in the bathroom.

"…" He closed his eyes.

"(Y/n)…" He said softly, in a warning tone. "You're drunk."

(Y/n) pouted. "NO, I'm horny."

"… I'm going to go get you water." Allen said, earning a groan from her.

"I didn't say I was thirsty."

He moved to get up, but was pulled back by his wrist. Allen looked back. "… What's with that face."

"What's with you?"

Allen raise a brow.

"… You always get like that whenever I try and score with you- " Allen made a face. That statement had sounded an awfully lot like a certain redheaded idiot. "- Am I ugly? Because you can be honest with me, I won't get mad." (Y/n) looked at him seriously. "… You're not… You're n-not- _**cheating**_ right?"

Allen's eyes widened. "God no, why would you even think that?!"

"Well, because you never touch me unless if I start it, and when I try to have sex with you, you go all mom's spaghetti!" (Y/n) yelled.

"What?"

"And I know I'm not hideous- at least not **that much!** Do you not want me? Am i unappeassing?! unappeal- whatever, you know what I mean!"

Allen couldn't believe this was happening. "(Y/n), that's not it at all- "

"- I'm so ready for us to be even closer, to be intimate, but-" Her voice trailed off as tears started to form. "Why does it feel like for some reason, we can't?!" Allen was internally panicking. "_**Why couldn't it be you…**_"

"(Y/n)?"

"It's so disgusting- I feel… I can't stop wishing I could rub my skin raw until I can wash him all away…"

Allen's eyes burrowed in confusion. "(Y/n)?"

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. "It was all I had-_**I was saving it for you, and he took it!**_"

Allen's nerves were rising with each whimper she made. He wrapped his arms around her, his own body shaking with emotion.

"What- w-what are you talking about (Y-Y/n)..?" It felt like his breath was leaving him.

Allen moved his head to look into her eyes, but he got no response.

… She had fallen asleep in his arms.

…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, I'm back! And still alive! And late with the updates, I had said Halloween, buuuuut… XD**

**Anyways, things are going to be picking up quite a bit from now on, so expect a lot of angst.**

**Next chapter will feature our lovely prince of hell Bakanda, so look forwards to it! Also, will Allen finally find out?!**

**Until next time!**


	7. update on safety concerns for PANDEMIC

**Update:**

**A/N:**

**Zee here! Hi guys, I'll be firstly addressing for all fo you to stay safe during these crazy times! I am safe for the most part, but I wish anyone who is affected in quarantine zones or struck by the illness to be safe and healthy.**

**My city is going to be going in a mini lockdown. My job had closed down for at least until April 20****th****, so I have to basically remain in my apartment being bored, haha.**

**THeres a lot of cases here in NYC of Corona, some of them dangerously close to where I live and other important people in my life. As scary as that is, I refuse to be fear mongered into panicking. Since everything from restaurants, gyms, stores are closed until this whole pandemic settles down, I have taken to relearning how to ride a bike, workout from home, etc. It's really crazy how people are acting over here, lol, but I refuse to be like them .**

**Please, take precaution. Don't touch you face when you've been outside, disinfect your phone and hands every time you come back home, everything necessary to stop the spread of Corona.**

**I had to cancel my Spring Break Vacation, the one time I actually planned to take my first trip ever by myself out of the country, and something like this happens. -_-**

**Also, I was supposed to have my Summer 2020 semester in Italy, but if any of you have been watching the news, you know how badly things are going there and the semester abroad has been cancelled, hahaha. XD**

**Regarding to updates for all current stories:**

_**That Time I Accidentally Married The Prince of Hell: updates will come first for this story, as I have been working at home and have it already almost finished.**_

_**Mad About You: Will come second, it's about 30% written,**_

_**Heart of Thorns & Lost and Found: There will be a big update, so it might take me the entire month of the lockdown to finish as I have to study for midterms soon, as well as starting a couple of paintings for my final portfolio.**_

_**Again, please be safe, and help others through this crazy pandemic!**_

_**With the most love, Zeecloud9. 3**_

_**P.S: Anybody got some cool, or crazy stories regarding this pandemic please let me know!**_


	8. Chapter 5 The Truth

**A/N:**

**Hi! Zee here, I'd like to point out this chapter is going to have a lot of Flashbacks of both Allen and (Y/n). This chapter is going to be relatively long and full of a lot of drama, so just be prepared!**

* * *

Lavi tapped his foot absentmindedly for what seemed to be like the _twentieth_ time that minute. He rested his chin on his palm, unabashed to be staring blatantly at the sudden subject of his irritation.

Allen sat a couple of seats in front of him, chatting amiably to a few fellow female classmates that huddled around his desk. Lavi resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he saw one of the girls laugh- rather _screech_, placing a playful touch to Allen's shoulder. '_How the heck is he like a literal chick magnet…_' Lavi thought, narrowing his eyes when he saw Allen lean forward, looking at something one of them showed him on the phone. Sighing, Lavi decided to interrupt this fangirling, slinging an arm around Allen's neck lazily as he grinned at the girls. "**Ladies.**" He said smoothly, before straightening up, causing Allen to stand up along with him. "I'm sorry, but I gotta borrow the man of the hour for a bit, thanks." He waved them off, grinning at their annoyed and disappointed faces as he led Allen towards the back next to his seat, away from most of his classmates.

"Allen, m'boy…" Lavi started off, sighing. "Just what in the world are you doing?"

Allen blinked, gently pushing his arm off him. "What are you talking about, Lavi?" He inquired.

Lavi raised a brow. "Boy, you can't be that oblivious, can you. Those girls are thirsty as heck, and you're just parading yourself like a piece of steak in front of a pack of starving wolves. They're totally trying to hit on you. Especially that Amber chick."

Allen blushed a bit. "Is that how it looks like?" Allen muttered with embarrassment. "… I thought they were just being friendly."

"You thought (Y/n) was '_being friendly_' when she kissed you the first time. Open your eyes man, you gotta be careful. You haven't seen (Y/n)'s bad side yet."

Allen took in a deep breath. "… I didn't know." Regardless, Lavi knew the white haired man didn't mean to lead those girls on. It was only natural that they flocked to him- Allen Walker was a literal walking thirst trap after all.

Well, he had no idea, but even Lavi could admit that he looked _good._ "Hey, don't sweat it. They know you have a girlfriend anyways. It's their fault for trying to tempt a taken man."

"I'm going to be firmer with them next time..." Allen was quiet for a while. "… Can I ask you something?" Lavi nodded.

"Sure."

"… Last night, (Y/n) said something weird."

"Weird?" Lavi raised a brow.

"Yeah. She was drunk, and she said something about it not being fair that it wasn't me."

Lavi tensed. Had he not been a member of the Bookman Clan, he would've given himself away. "That sounds like a real drunk rambling of hers."

"Well, I thought she was just drunk talking, but then she started to cry. Like emotional cry. And she did some other stuff, but I don't understand. And when I tried asking her about it, she knocked out. I left her sleeping in since she was in no way going to be able to make it to her morning classes."

"Is it bothering you that much?" Lavi asked.

"Well." Allen started off. "I don't know, but it made me nervous. For a second, I thought she was talking about herself…" Allen's expression changed, before he shook his head. "... But then I realized she'd been drinking, and binge watching her Special Victims show. She said something like it was the only thing she had. That she was holding onto it for me, but it was stolen away. And that she felt dirty, and no matter what, she couldn't wash him away… But the episode she was on before she knocked out, I've seen it with her before- and all that sounds like the stuff that happens in the episode."

"…" Lavi said nothing, letting him continue.

"… Why do I feel like something is going on…" Allen admitted, his mood changing. "It almost feels like she's slipping away from right under my nose…"

"(Y/n) isn't going to leave you." Lavi blurted, feeling a strong need to both defend his bestie, and assure Allen. "… Not like-" He stopped himself, seeing the steely look cross Allen's eyes. "Sorry."

Allen sighed, shaking his head. "… I'm just scared. I want it to work. I don't think I'll be able to go through it again; _you know._" Allen looked over at him briefly. "… I barely made it out the last time…"

"Everything is going to be fine. You love her, she loves you, you're both of each other's world."

"Yeah." Allen nodded. "I just feel like she's been trying to tell me something…"

Lavi said nothing. Rather, he didn't have the heart in him to lie.

* * *

**Flashback :**

**[**_**She listened on, heart growing heavy with every soul wrenching sob she could hear muffled through the door. "Allen…"**_

_**Lavi stood behind her, his lone eye hard in their gaze, yet it softened when he looked over at her.**_

"… _**Is he going to be okay, Lavi..?" (Y/n) whispered. She jumped at the sound of something crashing to the floor.**_

"_**I'm not gunna lie to you, (Y/n)- I don't know." Lavi answered back. "I think he needs to just let it all out for now."**_

"_**But he hasn't left his room all week!" (Y/n) countered. "I don't think he's been eating. I keep leaving him food but it's not touched at all!"**_

_**Lavi shook his head. "I've tried to talk to him too, but he won't listen. And he's locked his door. Unless you know how to pick a lock, I don't think he's gunna come out anytime soon."**_

"_**We can't just leave him alone in there…" Her eyes widened. "Maybe, actually not!" (Y/n) rummaged through her hair, pulling out a bobby pin before straightening it out. **_

_**Lavi watched with uncertainty. "Maybe you shouldn't. Allen hates having his privacy breached, trust me."**_

_**(Y/n) ignored him. "… Neah showed me how to pick a lock one time. He did it out of spite to Allen because he was annoyed that Neah showed me how to hold a gun." Jiggling it inside the doorknob, Her breath caught in her throat when she heard the crashing inside stop. **_

"_**Allen?" Slowly, she opened the door, and nearly vomited at the stench that suddenly assaulted her nose.**_

"…" _**It smelled like vomit, among other things.**_

_**Covering her nose she looked around. "What was that noise- Aaaaaahhhh!" (Y/n) screamed at the top of her lungs at the sight of Allen lying on the floor, eyes rolled to the whites of his eyes, twitching uncontrollably. **_

_**Lavi rushed in after hearing her. "What?!" He peered over her shoulder and cursed. "Oh shit-" His eyes immediately zeroed in on an empty bottle of sleeping pills. "Fuck, Allen…"**_

_**(Y/n) grasped Allen's twitching form, trying her best to stop him from hitting his head on anything and gagging on his own tongue.**_

"_**(Y/n) I'm calling for an ambulance. I think he took that whole bottle of sleeping pills."**_

"_**Allen, what the hell did you do!" She screamed, and her panic soared even higher when he started making a strange gurgling noise, and stilled. Her stomach dropped, eyes searching Allen's face frantically as she pressed a shaky hand near Allen's face. "… Lavi…"**_

_**Said redhead was busy in the other room on the phone.**_

"_**Lavi… He's not breathing…" She called a little louder, tears flowing freely. "He's not breathing LAVI!"**_

"_**(Y/n). Lavi rushed to her side immediately. He pushed her to the side, opening Allen's mouth to check for any obstructions before he started on cpr.**_

"_**Allen, wake the fuck up!" Lavi growled, pumping his chest.**_

"_**Lavi!" (Y/n) cried, hands covering her mouth as she trembled behind him. Foam was now spilling out of his mouth.**_

"_**Fuck!' Lavi cursed. "Hold his head up!"**_

"_**HOW?!" she yelled.**_

"_**Hold it up so he doesn't choke!" Lavi took her hands nd slid it under Allen's form.**_

"_**!"**_

"_**We need to call Neah. The ambulance is coming but there's no way they're gunna get in time. Neah said he'd be in the neighborhood to drop by. He can help."**_

"_**B-But Allen and Neah-"**_

"_**(Y/n), I need you to trust me." Lavi said, looking at her with such an intense look in his lone emerald eye, that it made her shiver a bit. "I know Allen and Neah don't have the best relationship, but honestly we need a miracle if we want Allen to live, and Neah's the best one we've got. Call him." **_

_**Without another word, (Y/n) shakily called his Uncle. **_

"_**He's not picking up!"**_

"_**CALL HIM AGAIN!" (Y/n) tried again, this time letting out an audible sigh of relief as she heard him answer.**_

"_**Hello? Is this (Y/n)?"**_

"_**Neah, Allen took a whole bottle of sleeping pills! He's not breathing, and the ambulance isn't going to get in time, and-"**_

_**Neah hung up.**_

_**It wasn't long before a crazed looking Neah burst through the doors, not saying a word as he shoved his way towards his nephew. "WAIT OUTSIDE." Neah growled at her.**_

"_**Lemme help-"**_

"_**WAIT OUTSIDE (Y/N)!" Lavi yelled at her, immediately looking regretful at her hurt expression. He toned his voice down. "It's going to be okay, but Neah needs to do his thing. Allen will be fine in no time, just trust us, okay?"**_

_**(Y/n) stood back next to Lavi, brows burrowing in confusion when the two men suddenly dragged Allen in the room and shut the door. ".. Okay…"**_

"… _**You wait for the ambulance to get here, (Y/n)…" Lavi's muffled voice sounded from behind the door. **_

… _**It was only several minutes before Neah emerged, and the ambulance carried a suddenly conscious Allen away. As he passed her by on the gurney, her nose crinkled up at the sudden faint smell of sulfur in the air. Neah emerged right after, dress shirt sleeve's rolled up, and his entire face glistening with light perspiration. Behind him, Lavi walked out, looking jut as worse for wear.**_

_**(Y/n) frowned, approaching Neah carefully. She didn't know the older man very well, so she was a bit curious as to why they locked themselves in. "… Is Allen going to be okay..?" She asked quietly. Neah looked down at her, seemingly observing her before he broke out in a small smile, patting her cheek gently. **_

"_**That was pretty scary, wasn't it?" Neah said. "Allen's going to be a'okay." The older raven haired man assured. "I saw the bobby pin, you opened Allen's door, didn't you?"**_

"_**Oh." (Y/n) flushed at the sudden intimate contact. "I know I shouldn't have." Her eyes misted over. "I never thought- I-I didn't think he would-" Neah interrupted her.**_

"_**Be thankful that you did. You and Lavi were able to get to him on time." He hugged her briefly. "… You care immensely about my Allen, don't you?" Neah said, with a curious glint in his eyes. It held so many things, as if he knew something she didn't.**_

_**(Y/n) smiled faintly. "He's a very dear friend."**_

"_**Huh, friend doesn't seem like the proper word." Neah said cryptically. "He kept calling for…" He trailed off, his expression growing dark before he became cheery again. "Allen needs more people like you in his life."**_

"_**?" (Y/n) was a bit taken aback by the sudden words. "Oh."**_

"_**Thank you for being so kind to my nephew." Neah took her hand in his, kissing it. **_

…_**..**_

* * *

"_**You don't have to do all of this for me, (Y/n)." Allen's groggy voice whispered from his bed. Silvery orbs watched her wearily, as she brought a tray of food, and a basin filled of room temperature water with a rag.**_

_**It had been several weeks since the whole incident, and Allen was finally able to leave ICU and see his friends.**_

_**(Y/n) looked down at him, saying nothing as she picked up the rag, wetting it and helping Allen sit up.**_

_**His upper body was bare, and she gently washed his back with the damp warm rug, as Allen was still too weak to get up by himself. "… I don't mind."**_

_**Allen said nothing, bangs obscuring his face.**_

"…" _**(Y/n) moved to wash his shoulders now. **_

"…"

_**The rag brushed over his collar bone, before repeating the process. **_

"…_**Why did you do it…"**_

"…"

_**(Y/n) pursed her lips. Allen tensed.**_

"… _**That was really fucking stupid…"**_

"… _**Yeah…"**_

"… _**You could have died…"**_

_**Allen closed his eyes, the warm rug felt nice against his jawline. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys…"**_

_**(Y/n) ran the rag over his cheeks now. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything…" Her voice cracked. Allen immediately opened his eyes to cast a worried stricken look towards her… He hated seeing women cry.**_

"'_**None of this is your fault, (Y/n)!"**_

"_**B-But I can help but blame myself. Like, I could've been there for you… I should've seen the signs that you weren't okay even though you would say you were! I should've known my friend was hurting!"**_

"_**You saved me from dying. Lavi told me you had opened the lock." Allen retorted. "If you hadn't felt the need to check up on me, I wouldn't be here. I owe you my life."**_

"_**I'm sorry you're in pain." (Y/n) looked like she was fighting the urge to cry. "I'm sorry I can't do much to ease that…"**_

_**Allen smiled softly. "Your friendship is enough. I cherish you and Lavi so much. I'M sorry I didn't appreciate it more and made you guys worry."**_

_**(Y/n) looked up at him. Her eyes glistened with all the tears, before they flowed freely down her cheeks. "…"**_

_**Allen's eyes widened, and he panicked. "Wait, why are you crying!" He said, wanting everything in his power to make her stop. He'd never seen her like this, and it honestly scared him.**_

_**(Y/n) let out a laugh through her tears. "I cherish our friendship too, Allen. You and Lavi mean the world to me." She looked up at him through her tears, smiling brightly. Without warning, she kissed him gently on the lips.**_

… _**Something in Allen fluttered to life. **_

_**It was dull, barely noticeable to the constant numbing in his chest, but he felt it. It slowly crept through his chest, seemingly rising up to his throat before he smiled weakly, choosing to stay quiet as he tried to figure out what was this strange feeling. He hadn't even realized he had gripped her shoulders until her soft squeak of surprise started him.**_

"_**Oh." **_

_**(Y/n) blinked. "Allen? Is it too warm in here? Your face is flushed."**_

"_**I feel a bit strange." Allen admitted, still not looking away from her gaze.**_

"_**I'm gunna get you some water, maybe it's too stuffy in here."**_

_**Allen grabbed onto her hand. "Stay. Please."**_

"…" _**(Y/n) looked down at his hand, nodding. "Okay… Are you hungry?"**_

_**He shook his head. **_

"…" _**(Y/n) pursed her lips. The air around them suddenly felt different. "You should eat though."**_

"_**I'm not hungry, really."**_

"_**Okay…" (Y/n) ran the rag over his nose. She gently pressed it against his skin, running it over his temples, then cheeks, the rag swept over his lips, and she slowed. The rag stayed on his lips, cleaning the corners of his mouth. Unaware, her finger softly brushed against his bottom lip. "…" **_

_**Allen smiled softly, booping her on her lips.**_

_**She blinked, a grin spreading on her cheeks as she laughed. "You flirt!" She joked, causing him to stick out his tongue. **_

"_**Are you implying something, Miss (L/n)?" Allen teased. **_

"_**Puh-lease."**_

"_**I'm just joking."**_

_**(Y/n) rolled her eyes, pressing the rag over his lips once more. "If you were looking to steal this girl's first kiss, you're a little too late, pirate. Lavi had the displeasure."**_

_**His brow quirked. "Lavi? Seriously?" (Y/n) shrugged.**_

"_**I wasn't sure if I saw him more than family as a kid, so we tried to see. obviously didn't work out, thank god." **_

"_**This is really hard to process." Allen admitted. **_

_**She shrugged. "It's really nothing."**_

"_**You're telling me your first kiss was nothing?" Allen countered. **_

"_**It's nothing special."**_

_**Allen frowned. "It's everything special." She shrugged.**_

"_**Well, now you know one of my dirty little secrets Allen. I'm gunna have to kill you now. Joking."**_

_**Allen chuckled softly, before falling into a coughing fit.**_

"_**Sorry!" (Y/n) gushed, leaning closer to wipe his mouth. 'You drooled a bit."**_

_**She suddenly felt the urge to look away when their eyes met, the closeness making her feel very awkward. "Sorry!" She squeaked, sliding over to create some distance in between them.**_

_**Allen looked away.**_

"… _**I feel weird again…" Allen muttered.**_

_**(Y/n) burrowed her brows. "… like sick weird?" She inquired.**_

"_**I feel weird when you look at me like that…" He confessed.**_

_**(Y/n) was confused, but she wasn't completely unaware. She could feel her cheeks heat up at his words, and she felt the lightheaded sensation of butterflies in her stomach. "Oh." Was all she could say. "I'm making things weird. I should go." Yet she didn't dare move to get up.**_

_**Allen was quiet for a while, before he spoke up again. "… You really kissed Lavi."**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**You two are total opposites."**_

_**(Y/n) raised a brow. "Not entirely true. He's got some redeemable character to him. But it wouldn't have worked out anyways. It was like kissing my brother." She made a face. "He'd make somebody a good boyfriend, though." Y/n said simply.**_

"… _**Do you think I was a good boyfriend…" Allen said quietly. "Do you think that's why-" The mood around them changed once more, serious.**_

"_**You were the best damn boyfriend to her, and she screwed herself over by ever even thinking of hurting you like that." Allen smiled.**_

"_**You're too kind."**_

"_**I'm not just saying this cuz were friends, but any girl would kill to have you as their man."**_

"… _**Still, Lavi?" Allen brought it up again, in disbelief. "Out of everyone."**_

_**(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Now you're the one implying something." She shook her head. "Who was your first kiss then? I bet it wasn't as 'magical' as mine's."**_

"…"

_**She sighed. Great, she had made things weird again. "…"**_

"… _**Actually, it was like a dream." She perked up again.**_

"_**Are we talking like disney?"**_

_**Allen nodded.**_

"_**Ooooh." (Y/n) whistled.**_

"_**It just feels right when you kiss."**_

"_**Definitely not like kissing your brother." (Y/n) joked. Allen shook his head, chuckling.**_

"_**Yes. Definitely not like that."**_

"_**Thanks for the romantic words of wisdom, you flirt. I'm starting to think you're just as bad as Neah."**_

_**Allen paled a bit at this. "Please do not compare me to that man."**_

"_**Haha, like Uncle like nephew!" She stuck her tongue out. "I'm sure he thinks we're something more than friends. When you were taken away, he kinda implied it."**_

_**Allen made a face. "… you shouldn't take his words too seriously. Neah likes to mess with people's heads."**_

"_**And kissing hands too, apparently, hahaha."**_

_**Allen frowned. "He what."**_

"_**Yeah he did that after thanking me for being friends with you, but I kinda figured it's nothing. Just was a shock really, haha."**_

"…"

_**(Y/n)'s smile dropped. '… He looks bothered for some reason.' She thought somberly. '… Not that it's any of my business. He just got his heart destroyed and I'm here questioning if he thinks more of me…'**_

_**She sighed. '… I wonder what it would have been like if it was Allen instead of Lavi who stole my first kiss? I kissed him earlier out of impulse, but luckily he hasn't asked about that. Ugh, what am I thinking?! He's in no state of mind to be even thinking about that!'**_

_**She peered over at him briefly. '… Knowing Allen, he'd probably apologize profusely for something like leading me on or giving mixed signals, and not wanting me to be a rebound when his broken heart still aches for someone else…' (Y/n) took a deep breath. 'Yeah, he's the type to do that. I would just be setting myself up for heartbreak if I tried…' (Y/n) thought sadly.**_

* * *

…

_**Allen had a slight predicament.**_

_**Ever since that day he started feeling weird around (Y/n), he couldn't seem to stop it. Actually, it seemed like it got progressively worse. And to make matters worse, he was starting to get noticed by Lavi.**_

_**It started out with a little too long stares towards her, finding excuses to hang out later than usual, and using the pretense of walking her home for safety. Heck, it seemed like ever since he let it slip one day when (Y/n) wore a dress- which was completely out of her norm- that she looked cute in lavender, Lavi seemed to be catching onto everything he did or acted towards her.**_

… _**Which led him to his current predicament.**_

… _**Lavi's muscles strained under the heavy weight, grunting a bit. He and Allen were stuck holding up the ceiling to an ancient tomb rumored to contain innocence. If it wasn't for Lavi stupidly touching a gold deity statue that Allen had warned him not to, they wouldn't have triggered the booby trap that made the ceiling slowly drop down on them, whilst filling up with sand. Allen strained in pain next to him, his innocence arm literally the only thing keeping the ceiling from making them into human crepes. **_

"_**C'mon man." Lavi grunted out. His head band had slipped to the very back of his half man bun, long spiky and unruly bangs sticking to his cheeks and lashes. "Just admit it, you TOTALLY got the hots for (Y/n)."**_

_**Allen growled, mostly due to the pain, but also because of Lavi's annoying pestering in such a dire moment. "We're friends, Lavi. Nothing more and nothing less- and now isn't the time!"**_

"_**Bullshit!" The redhead gritted out. The ceiling dropped another centimeter. "I see the way you look at her- you got it bad! But I don't understand why you haven't made the moves on her yet! She's totally your type! You're totally her type!"**_

"_**And totally friend zoned."**_

"_**Calling bullshit again. You look at her like I look at a nice juicy, fat piece of steak. Or ass."**_

_**Allen growled. "Can you stop nitpicking?! I'm not going to risk my friendship!" Allen yelled.**_

"_**Why not?! It's not like she's gunna say no!" lavi yelled back.**_

"_**I'm not her type!"**_

"_**Boy, please!"**_

"_**We're just friends!"**_

"_**I'm just friends, but she doesn't treat me like she treats you!"**_

"_**You're childhood friends!"**_

"_**And you're a potential love interest who doesn't wanna pull the moves on her!" Lavi yelled. He had let go of the ceiling, and Allen's eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets. The ceiling dropped several inches.**_

"_**What the hell are you doing? Why did you let go?!" Allen spazzed. "Lavi, it's too heavy!"**_

"_**How are you supposed to figure out if she likes you or not if you don't even try?! She's gunna get swooped right off her feet by another guy if you don't do something soon!" The ceiling dropped down two more inches.**_

"_**(Y/n) isn't like that!" Allen gritted out, shoulders shaking.**_

"_**You know she's a beautiful girl, but she isn't going to wait on you forever! Someone's gunna eventually woo and impress her, and it's not gunna be you… Maybe it'll be that guy from History class that keeps staring at her. Or hell, maybe Neah might shoot his shot, afterall, he doesn't seem to have a problem with going after 'forbidden fruit'…" Allen's eyes flashed gold, a loud growl rumbling from his throat as he punched the ceiling with his innocence, shattering the steel into tiny fragments.**_

_**Lavi dusted off the fragments out of his hair. "… Maybe it'll even be me." Allen said nothing, continuing to punch any other traps that set off. Lavi sighed. "You're more stubborn than that possessed doll Chucky…" He muttered. "Well, it's safe to say I think the innocence is somewhere in this room given the amount of booby traps we've set off."**_

"_**You and (Y/n) didn't work out anyways." Allen said hoarsely out after the last booby trap was destroyed.**_

_**Lavi's eyes widened, a light blush of embarrassment flushing over him briefly. "Oh, she told you about that..?" He said sheepishly.**_

_**Allen only looked at him. "… Do you feel something more for her, Lavi?"**_

_**Lavi looked at him with a brow raised. "Would your reaction change based on my answer?" He asked inquisitively, observing the white haired man.**_

"_**Just answer the damn question, Lavi."**_

_**Lavi smirked, turning to walk towards the sarcophagus with his back facing Allen. "I dunno, I do know her for waaay longer than you, so we have the history for it." He peered back to gauge Allen's reaction, and was excited to see the look on Allen's face.**_

'_**Oh man, he's jealous as fuck.' Lavi thought gleefully.**_

"…"

_**Oh!" Lavi's nose twitched, goosebumps rising on his skin as he finally noticed a small black cat peering at them from the corner of the sarcophagus. "Looks like the innocence is on that cat! I'm getting weird bumps all over."**_

"_**No, It IS the cat." Allen immediately corrected, staring intently. He crouched down, slowly crawling his way towards the animal.**_

"_**The cat is the innocence?" Lavi quipped, being stopped from approaching by Allen.**_

"_**Don't. You might scare it away."**_

"_**Says the guy crawling towards it in mid tiger pounce mode." Lavi muttered, but let the white haired man do his thing.**_

"_**Hey little buddy." Allen cooed sweetly, making call noises to get it to come closer. Once he reached the cat, he gently scooped it up in his arms and stood, rubbing its ears.**_

_**The cat's fur seemed to bristle at this, immediately hissing. He swiped at Allen viciously causing the man to let go.**_

_**Lavi burst out laughing. "Bwahahaha!"**_

"_**How rude!"**_

_**Both men froze. They stared at the cat who was now perched on top of the sarcophagus.**_

"_**Uhhh…" Lavi trailed, blinking. "Did it just… Talk?"**_

"_**You two seem to lack proper manners." The cat scoffed.**_

"_**I'm very sorry." Allen bowed, causing Lavi to look over at him like he was crazy. "I didn't know you could talk."**_

"_**You thought I was some kind of normal cat, then." The cat scoffed again, licking its paw. "Imbeciles."**_

_**Lavi's brow twitch. "What did you just say-"**_

"_**\- Why are you pesky humans in my master's tomb?"**_

_**Allen perked up. "Your master is in the sarcophagus? Are you his guardian?"**_

"_**Yes. Obviously. And who are you?" It crinkled its nose. "Priests?" It's eyes glinted dangerously. "Thieves?"**_

"_**I'm Allen Walker. An Exorcist."**_

"_**Exorcist?" The cat purred out the word.**_

"_**Lavi Bookman. Also Exorcist. And sorry about earlier. I've just never encountered a talking cat before."**_

"_**I'm Tanik. Now I will kindly ask you to leave my master's tomb. Go, shoo."**_

"_**Wait, can we talk?" Allen said. "You are something that we've been looking for. You see, it's not normal for cats to talk, and we believe you have these abilities because you are made of innocence…. I don't know if you've noticed, but you're see through."**_

_**The cat seemed angered at this. "What are you implying?!"**_

"_**He's saying that you're a ghost." Lavi replied lazily. "Nice way to try to explain."**_

"_**I think somehow you were born with innocence, but when you died your soul didn't move on and it caused the innocence to materialize and keep your soul still here."**_

"_**We've encountered something similar like this right, Allen? With that creepy ghost hand Link challenged to a game of chess. Shit was freaky."**_

_**Allen nodded. " Maybe that's why you seem to control this place and can talk. If this is true, then you're in eminent danger. There's horrible people also on the search for innocence who's sole purpose is to destroy them all. You see, when an object, person, or animal possesses innocence, they tend to exhibit unusual anomalies that can't be explained by Science. These anomalies are a result of gaining abilities, that we use to fight a being called the Millenium Earl, and his Clan of Noah followers. They're a powerful family of necromancers with ties to the underworld, so in a way you can say they are humanities worst threat."**_

_**Tanik said glared at them. "If what you say is true, im dead- so why should I care about any of this?"**_

"_**They want to kill everything on this planet, and rule the world, ultimately uniting the underworld with the human world, so it's of the upmost importance that we as Exorcists gather as much innocence and innocence users as we can to stop them."**_

_**Tanik blinked slowly. "A very interesting story and all, but of no concern to me and master. I Don't see how I should care about the predicament of this world which has treated my master so unkindly. I could care less if this world were to fall asunder." Allen made move to talk, but Lavi stopped him.**_

"_**It's of concern to you, because if this world were to fall to ruins, your master's resting place would become disturbed, or destroyed. Even though these people are necromancers, they have no respect for the dead. I don't doubt they would try to resurrect your dear master, given his reputation as a powerful master of Dark Arts. He would most likely be tortured, and forced to do their bidding and reduced into nothing more but a mindless slave… Unless, they make him into a higher tier zombie- then he would be as close as to how he would be in his living state, with conscience, and feelings and all… He would most likely suffer-"**_

"_**Enough." Tanik roared. "… How do I help you get this innocence?"**_

_**Allen cleared his throat. "Since you are the innocence, we usually would bring you along with us to our headquarters. But since you lack a physical body, we have to secure this place and bring in our best people to see if it's your remains that contain it, or the actual tomb that you're attached to. The soonest we'll be able to have someone is tomorrow morning. Until then, we'll help you protect this place in case the Noah catch wind and try to come after you."**_

_**Tanik nodded. "Understood."**_

* * *

_**Several months later:**_

_**Allen tapped his foot nervously, Taking what seemed to be like the eight sip of his already half full cup of spiked cider. His silvery orbs scanned the dance floor, finally settling on the current object of his sudden nervousness.**_

_**Lavi swung an arm over his friend whilst taking away his cup, trying to ease the white haired man's jitters. "Easy there, Relax. You don't have to do it today if you don't feel up to it." Lavi said.**_

_**Allen sighed, biting his lip. He watched as (Y/n) was led by one of their mutual friends to the dance floor, the two giggly girls dancing around in circles while trying o coax a sheepish (Y/n) into joining them. He knew she wouldn't dare however. One, because she was too shy and embarrassed, and two- even if she had never touched alcohol in her life, she wasn't nearly drunk enough to. She looked over at him, smiling brightly as she waved.**_

_**A smile formed on his lips when he caught her eye, and she slipped from her friend's grasps to make her way to him.**_

_**His smile disappeared, however, when he saw a man intercept her, sliding his hands over her waist to lead her into a dance. **_

"_**Uhoh, looks like i was right about her being swept away before you dared to tell her." Lavi joked, but his jaw nearly dropped when he saw the expression on his friend's face. His jaw threatened to drop even further when as he watched the usually level headed white haired man stalk up to them, smoothly replacing the hands on her waist from the strangers with his.**_

_**The other guy scowled immediately, about to tell Allen off, when he suddenly spoke.**_

"_**She's taken." Allen said firmly, holding his gaze. After a while, the man scoffed, walking away.**_

_**(Y/n) let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Well, that was awkward. But thanks, Allen."**_

_**He nodded. "No problem."**_

"…" _**(Y/n) blushed, realizing his hands were still on her waist in a rather intimate hold. "… Um, you can let go."**_

"_**Oh, sorry!"**_

"_**It's okay. By the way, where is our idiot rabbit? I haven't seen him since he stalked off to talk to some busty blonde."**_

"_**He said he was getting more drinks." Allen lied.**_

"_**(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "He better not get smashed like he usually does. I'm not playing drunk babysitter again."**_

_**Allen laughed. "Actually I think he's planning on going home with…" Allen trailed off, shaking his head. "Anyways, do you want to step outside with me?"**_

"_**God yes, I need to get some fresh air. There's too much overbearing testosterone in the air."**_

… _**The two sat outside a bench, munching on some micky d's as they people watched the few people passing by. "Thanks for coming to the party, even though we're both not into those type of things." (Y/n) suddenly blurted out. "It's good to see you out of the house." Allen looked over at her.**_

"_**No problem. Who else is going to protect you from the unheeded advances of thirsty bachelors?" Allen grinned.**_

"_**Definitely not Lavi." (Y/n) reencountered back. "Now I feel like I owe you a debt, Mr. Walker."**_

_**Allen laughed, although a small blushed bloomed on his face. There it was again. That weird feeling again. Except this time, Allen knew exactly what it meant…**_

'_**But I can't…' He thought. 'I know Lavi said I have to do something before, but, I can't help but think it'll happen again…' He thought sadly. The wind blew through her hair. "…"**_

"_**Allen, are you okay?"**_

"_**Eh? Oh, Yes, I am."**_

_**(Y/n) frowned. "… Don't lie to me Walker, oh- hey your face is red!" She touched his cheek, causing him to redden even more. He hated how he felt, but at the same time, it made him curious to feel it more. "You're burning up!"**_

"_**Stop that."**_

"_**Huh?" (Y/n) blinked.**_

"_**THatt." Allen looked away. "I feel weird again."**_

"_**I'm making it weird again? Oh, I'm sorry."**_

"'… _**You have nothing to be sorry about (Y/n). If anything it's my fault…"**_

… _**(Y/n) watched him carefully. **_

_**Her heart fluttered at the chance. Ever since Lavi had talked to her earlier in the week, the stupid idiot had given her hope that maybe somehow, Allen could ever harbor feelings.**_

"… _**What do you mean, Allen..?"**_

"_**I, uh…"**_

"_**? What's wrong?"**_

"_**Nothing. It's nothing"**_

_**(Y/n) crossed her arms. "You better stop lying to me, Allen Walker."**_

_**Allen looked over at her at the mention of his full name. He liked how it sounded when she said it, and he couldn't help but smile fondly at her.**_

_**(Y/n) meanwhile, was getting really confused. "You okay there, Allen?"**_

"_**Huh? Oh, uhm, yeah."**_

"_**So you're not gunna tell me what that's about?"**_

_**Lavi watched the two from a nearby bench. He was starting to get really annoyed at the both of them. They both had been denying their feelings, and instead of listening to his advice, they had dragged this on for several months! Surely, they couldn't be that stubborn! "I'm starting to get annoyed by their pent up romantic frustrations…" He muttered, sipping his glass of wine.**_

"_**Tell me about it."**_

_**Lavi looked up to see Neah beside him, also with his own glass of wine.**_

_**Neah looked over at him. "I didn't know how much of a pussy my nephew is." **_

_**Neah's words made Lavi almost spit out his wine. "!"**_

_**Neah continued. "It's painfully clear they're both giving each other clear signs, yet nothing! No one's made the move yet."**_

"_**They're scared the other doesn't feel the same way."**_

_**Neah scoffed. "I'm scared I will grow old and wither away by the time they finally do something!"**_

_**Lavi snickered. "I tried to help them, but it's no use. They're both stubborn as hell."**_

_**Neah suddenly smirked. "Hmn, I just remembered…" Lavi started to grow worried at the tone Neah suddenly took. "I may know of a way to push them towards confession…"**_

"_**?" Now Lavi was curious. "How?"**_

_**Neah brought the cup to his lips with a secretive smile. "Let's just say a little somebody owes me a little favor." Neah walked away. Growing even more curious now, Lavi trailed after the man.**_

"_**Okay, I'm dying to know what you're gunna do." Lavi confessed.**_

_**Neah looked back at him. "Follow me then, my dear rabbit…."**_

… _**After a while of walking, they had managed to find an area secluded enough from the party. Neah immediately started to draw strange runes and symbols unto the ground and suddenly started chanting some words Lavi instantly recognized as an ancient language.**_

"_**Neah are you-" His words were cut off by a sudden explosion of glittery pink dust around them. Coughing up, he covered his mouth and nose, waving the dust out of his face as it cleared to reveal a naked pink man with glistening skin stretching out with a yawn inf front of them. The only thing keeping certain… STUFF from being completely exposed was a makeshift speedo of vines with oddly heart shaped flowers and leaves on them. The man's long bubble gum pink haired flowed out of its ponytail, cascading down taut muscles as he opened his eyes. Beautiful purple orbs glistened under long lashes, before they narrowed down into slits. "Aw, fuck, it's you." The man's deep baritone voice muttered out as he looked at Neah, who held an amused look.**_

"_**Nice to see you again, Eros. Or should I say Cupid."**_

_**Lavi's jaw dropped. "No freaking way- You know Cupid?!"**_

_**Upon hearing his name, Cupid sighed dramatically. "Unfortunately. Now, what do I owe this displeasure? I was in the middle of a very nice saltwater bath before I was summoned here… I take it you're finally cashing in your 'favor'?" Neah nodded. "Well, have at it. What is it you wish for me to help you with?"**_

"_**My nephew pins over a woman. A woman I deem is beyond fit for him." Neah answered. This piqued Cupid's interest.**_

"_**I'm listeniiing."**_

_**Neah continued. "So there's this girl my nephew likes, (Y/n), and he seems to not be able to gather enough confidence to ask her out. I mean, it's very obvious these two like each other, and it's honestly becoming unbearable to watch their internal romantic angst for much longer." At this, Cupid's doey smile faded.**_

"_**Err, you mean it's requited..?"**_

_**Lavi and Neah both looked at each other. "Uh, yeah?"**_

_**Cupid shook his head. "Well, that's no good! I won't be able to help you then."**_

_**Neah frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be the deity of love? What do you mean by that?!"**_

_**Cupid sighed. Of course everyone thought that… "… Honey, I'm Eros, Cupid- I help those with UNREQUITED love. If the love is returned, then it's no longer of my control. You'll have to go ask for help from my brother, Antieros. He's the one that deals with requited love."**_

_**What?!" Neah growled.**_

"_**My job is to force people into love, I can't do a thing for people who already are interested in each other. Look I could give you his contact info. If you tell him the situation, I'm sure he'll be more than willing to help. Antieros is a workaholic and loves romance stories like this, so he'll most likely help you without the usual sacrifice. Just let him know I referred you."**_

_**Realizing there was nothing more that could be done, Neah ended the summoning, staring at the gaudy gold business card with Antieros's details.**_

"_**Well, are you gunna call him?" Lavi spoke up. Neah sighed. **_

"_**Might as well if we want to stop this angst." Taking in a deep breath, Neah dialed the number. After several rings, a very chirpy voice answered.**_

"_**You've reached Antieros Love Love Industries, how can I help you?"**_

"_**Hi my name is Neah Walker-"**_

_**He was interrupted. "Oh I've heard of you! You're the one with all the sleazy, cheating wome-" Neah cleared his throat. "No, I'm not here for myself. My nephew is in a requited love, but both of them are too stupid to realize."**_

"_**Oooh, interesting! Tell me more!"**_

"_**He's suffered a huge heartbreak, so I can guess that's the only reason he's not pulling the moves on her yet."**_

"_**What's this nephew's name?" Antieros asked.**_

"_**Allen Walker." **_

_**A commotion could be heard from the other end. "Allen- surely you don't mean the half demon, half angel?!"**_

"_**That very one."**_

"_**Holy Aphrodite on a stick! I know about him all right, he's famous among my industry! That boy has racked up a boat load of karma points, and he's overdue for a visit from me!"**_

_**Neah raised a brow. "Is that so?"**_

"_**Yeah! He's the reason why everything on the love deity end is going nuts! You see, Allen is due for the Love Love arrow! It's only ever been used once before, maaaaany years ago. That arrow is very special because it's only used for soulmates. A pity of his previous heartbreak. But to be honest, I saw it coming a mile away."**_

_**Neah smiled. "They're soulmates, huh?"**_

_**Lavi smiled as well. "Called it."**_

_**Antieros hummed in agreement. "Yes, now I only have one of these arrows, so I must have a very clear shot of those two to be able to affirm the authenticity. But I have to do it soon before the next full moon. Otherwise the arrow will lose its power and those two may never reveal their feelings. The reason why it's so special because it has been blessed by the goddess of truth, so whoever is struck by it will reveal their secret towards the one they yearn for. I can only conjure up such an arrow every five hundred years, so it's of the utmost importance that all of this goes smoothly."**_

"_**Thank you for understanding." Neah said. "We can discuss on the matter of payment-"**_

"_**\- Oh no need for that!" Antieros laughed. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! There hasn't been such a love event in which two souls are so compatible, they receive special blessings from the love gods themselves! I refuse any form of payment!" The deity scoffed. "Listen Neah, I love my job, I really do, and I do love money as much, but what I love the most is happy endings. I have very strong faith for those two, so I'm going to help you because of my desire to fulfill my job."**_

"_**Thank you very much, Antieros."**_

"_**No problem, so if you could do me a teensy bit of a favor and summon me, I can start right away."**_

"_**Perfect, will do."**_

…

_**Lavi watched idly from the sidelines with his glass of wine, whistling in awe when the form of a neon green glistening figure with doe like pink eyes and curly black hair appeared. "Antieros has arrived!" Antieros flipped his hair, and sparkles appeared out of nowhere. Lavi raise a brow.**_

"_**if you would most lovely point me to Allen Walker and (Y/n) (L/n), I can get started right away."**_

_**Neah nodded, leading the two men towards the unsuspecting victims. "Tell me Antieros, how come you are the deity of requited, while Cupid is for unrequited."**_

"_**Well Eros was born from the erotic desire, so to balance it out I was created from the unity of passion." Antieros answered simply with a smile. "How come you've never given me any work, Neah? Surely you don't expect to pursue married women forever?"**_

_**Neah frowned. "That's not a topic I'm going to discuss with you."**_

_**Lavi smirked. "He loves the thrill." At this Neah, chuckled a bit. Antieros narrowed his eyes, never the less dropping the topic. His ears wriggled suddenly, sparkles surrounding him as his hair started to flow. "That's them isn't it?!" The deity said with excitement, pointing towards a couple sitting nearby. Neah nd Lavi nodded. They both watched as Antieros took a big content deep breath, closing his eyes as he extended his right arms. In his left arm a bow materialized out of the sparkles surrounding him.**_

"_**I'm going to need the upmost concentration to summon the Love Love arrow, okay?"**_

_**Neah and Lavi nodded again holding their breaths.**_

"_**Okay." Antieros breathed out, opening his eyes as his eyes glowed brighter. "Let's get this Love Love!" A bow materialized in front of him, and two both of the men's surprise, instead of lining up the arrow with the bow, Antieros took the arrow and blew a kiss to the tip of the sharp edge. Instantly the bow and arrow fused together, becoming a scoped gun.**_

"_**What the fuck…" Lavi said, as Neah growled.**_

"_**I thought you said this was the Love arrow thing! What the hell is this?!"**_

"_**Shhh! I need the outmost concentration! You think a flimsy bow is going to handle the immense energy of the Love Love? Puhlease, honeys! Now let me do my thing! Love Love Mode: Activate! Kyaaa!" Antieros aimed, shooting out two bullets towards his targets.**_

_**Neah and lavi watched in horror as the bullets hit Allen and (Y/n) square on their heads, and the two dropped.**_

"_**Whaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Neah shrieked, ready to pounce on the stupid love deity if it wasn't for lavi suddenly gasping catching his attention. Antieros smirked in triumph and started to laugh.**_

'"_**I still got it! Love Love Mode: Complete! Muah!"**_

_**Neah raised a brow when he suddenly saw the two rise up from the ground, staring at each other with strange looks.**_

"_**What the heck…" (Y/n) muttered. "I feel like I got hit with a baseball bat in the head." She groaned, rubbing her temple. **_

"_**Ugh, me too." Allen groaned. "Are you okay?"**_

"_**Yeah, I'm just glad you are too."**_

_**Allen smiled. "We should be heading back to the party, Lavi probably failed and is most likely looking for us."**_

_**(Y/n) snickered. "If I had a quarter for every time his stupid tricks didn't work, I would be rich." Allen laughed at this.**_

"_**You're cute." Allen paused, face scrunching up as he realized what he had said. "Sorry, wow, uh, I don't know where that came from." He looked puzzled.**_

_**(Y/n) laughed it off. "It's okay, it's not like I don't think you're cute either- WHUT." They both blinked.**_

"_**Actually I think you're gorgeous- what in the three worlds is going on..?"**_

"_**You're hot, I mean, no, well, yeah, more like a whole meal- what the fuck?!" (Y/n) squeaked, covering her mouth. The two stared on in horror at each other. "I dunno why I'm saying that.'**_

"_**Me either." Allen retorted.**_

_**Meanwhile, somewhere away from their view, Antieros watched with a huge smirk on his lips. "And so it begins…"**_

"_**Sorry, I don't know what's happening with me Allen." (Y/n) apologized. **_

"_**I don't know what's going on either."**_

"_**It's like I'm spouting out word vomit." (Y/n) added. "Where's Lavi?"**_

"_**I don't know, but we should go find him."**_

"_**I wish we could stay like this a bit longer… What the fuck, did I say that out loud. I meant to say that in my head- OH MY GOD…"**_

"_**Really? I was thinking the same thing, as I have something important I've been dying to tell you." Allen suddenly yelled. "Uhoh, I didn't mean to say that! Oh no."**_

_**(Y/n) paused. "… Something to tell me..?"**_

"_**It's really important! I mean not really, ahhhh, why am I blurting this out?!"**_

"_**Well was is it, now you have me curious! This sounds a lot like a love confession!' (Y/n) joked.**_

"_**Do you not want it to be?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**What?" Allen mirrored, paling a bit.**_

"_**What are you trying to say, Allen?"**_

"_**Oh no, I'm feeling weird again.." Allen quipped. "You always make me feel like this…"**_

"_**Feel like what?" (Y/n) tried to resist her words, but it suddenly felt like she was possessed. "Why do you always say I make you feel weird."**_

"_**Like all tingly, and warm. Before I was confused as to why I felt that way, but now I know clearly what it means, (Y/n)." Allen drawled out, him too also not being able to control his words. "I like you."**_

"…"

"_**I think I like you, Allen!" (Y/n) gasped. "Like a lot!"**_

"_**I feel the same! I've liked you for quite sometime! But I was scared you wouldn't feel the same." Allen blurted out.**_

"… _**Really..?" (Y/n) whispered. "I thought the same… You mean all this time…"**_

"_**We both liked each other without realizing it." Allen took a deep breath, suddenly his headache was gone. "Some how I feel like a weight has been lifted…"**_

_**(Y/n) nodded. "Me too. I don't know what that was earlier, but I'm glad to hear those words Allen."**_

"'_**Hey, that day you kissed me, was it on purpose?"**_

_**(Y/n) blushed. "I did it on impulse…"**_

_**Allen was quiet for a while before he leaned in closer, bringing her chin towards his in a quick peck. "Now we're even."**_

_**(Y/n) peered up at him with a loving expression, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, catching his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Allen immediately melted into the kiss, his stomach fluttering and senses numbing to the point that he felt like he was floating. His arms had found her waist, and he brought her closer. **_

"… _**I can't believe we both felt this way, and didn't know it…" Allen whispered, hugging her tightly. **_

"_**I was scared for you. I know how much what happened to you hurt, and I didn't want to stress you out."**_

"_**I admit I was scared to try over, but this." He hugged her a bit tighter. "This feels…"**_

"_**Good?"**_

_**Allen chuckled. "Relieving? Nice? It feels right. Like you belong in my arms."**_

_**(Y/n) blushed heavily at this. "… Allen, I had no idea you had such a way with words, you flirt…"**_

_**In the distance, Neah and Lavi both high fived each other.**_

_**Antieros sighed dreamily, a bit high on the love trip that those two had created. "My work here is done." It was the right decision, those two were destined for a great love…] End of Flashback**_

* * *

(Y/n) opened her eyes, immediately reaching out for her phone as she answered. "Hello?"

"_(Y/n), van we talk_" Lavi's voice sounded on the other end.

".. Sure, come by my place in an hour. Allen's not home right now."

"_I know, he was with me just a while ago. I think he's starting to suspect._"

(Y/n) closed her eyes in dread. She jumped when she heard the keys to the front door. " Lavi.. I think I'm going to tell him tonight. C-can- can you-"

"-I'll be there in ten. Allen just texted me he just got home." Lavi muttered out before he hanged up.

Taking a deep breath, (Y/n) rushed to the bathroom and closed it just as Allen turned the knob to their bedroom. She turned the shower on and hoped inside without even bothering to take of her clothes. The cold water felt harsh and painful against her clothed skin, but that didn't matter to her at the moment. She felt scared. A small fear made her question if that was even Allen that had entered. What if…

… What if it _wasn't _Allen..?

(Y/n) held her breath, crouching down low to the tub floor as she scooted over tot the edge closest to the sink to be obstructed from view.

The bathroom door opened slowly, and she could see the silhouette of someone peer in. "You're finally up." Her nerves immediately relaxed when she realized it was only Allen.

"Oh, um, hey." She called out, trying her best to keep her voice from betraying her earlier fear. "Yeah, I feel like death."

Allen chuckled lowly. He moved towards the sink, washing his hands. "Jeez, you left your towel, didn't you?"

"I'll just yell at you to get it for me when I'm done." She didn't want him to see her wet sleeves.

"Do you need me to get you anything? Like Tylenol? Water? Maybe some food? You need to eat or else, you're going to get a real bad case of indigestion spending too long to eat after a hangover like that. Honestly, why did you even drink that much? You never used to drink like that before."

'_I never used to hide in fear like this before either…_' She thought, immediately feeling ten times worse.

"…" Okay, lemme just finish up washing and we can make something to eat. I don't really wanna go outside and have to be around other people in this state. Plus, I invited Lavi over."

"Oh, Lavi's coming?" Allen said. She could hear him gargle some mouth wash and spit it out after a couple of seconds. "There's some nice couple of steaks in the fridge, I know Lavi likes them a lot. And maybe instead of drinking wine again with Lavi, you can just drink water? You know, to save your liver and all?"

At this, (Y/n) snorted with amusement. "A class act comedian over here…"

Allen laughed at this. "I'll be in the kitchen. I'm going to start dinner soon while you get ready."

"Okay." She stopped him before he left the bathroom, however. "Wait, Allen?!"

"Yes?"

"I love you." (Y/n) managed to say, doing her best to hold her quiver in, eyes misting over. "No matter what, I love you."

Allen was quiet for a bit, before he returned the words. "I know, (Y/n) I love you too."

… Why did those words hurt the both of them..?

…

The first thing Lavi noticed upon entering was the sweet smell of savory steak. It was Allen's cooking, he could tell. (Y/n) was always too lazy to cook something like that even if he came over. "Allen, you, my friend, are a gift from the heavens." He said a he entered the kitchen just as Allen turned off the stove, swinging an arm over the white haired man's shoulders.

Allen smiled. "It's just steak, Lavi."

"Yeah, but it's steak with _love_, a la Allen." Lavi retorted back. "Is (Y/n) in her room?"

"She should be finishing up in the shower." Lavi nodded. He opted to wait for her to join them.

"…" He was honestly a bit nervous as to how the night was going to go. He had a feeling dinner was going to get ruined. After a while, (Y/n) appeared. She immediately looked over at Lavi, and the two shared a small look, before they looked over to Allen who had joined them with their plates full of food.

"I hope you guys like it." Allen said with a smile, sitting down.

(Y/n) took the first bite. "It's really good, Allen."

Allen's smile beamed. "Thank you."

It was quiet in between them for a while, the trio enjoying their meal. Well, at least (Y/n) tried. She couldn't help but think about how she was going to tell Allen what happened. About how he would react…

… Would he be disgusted? Would he hate her?

She wasn't sure how he would be, which scared her.

"So, do you guys wanna play on the wii, or watch a movie after this?"

(Y/n) opened her mouth to say something but found herself unable to talk suddenly.

"Actually, (Y/n) invited me over because she needed help in something."

(Y/n) stiffened a bit. '_Oh god, I'm really doing it_…'

"Oh." Allen blinked, looking between them.

"… There's something very important I want you to know…"

"O-oh, okay…' Allen trailed off. "What is it you want to tell me?"

"**Lavi**…" (Y/n) suddenly sounded so small, looking over at her childhood best friend as he immediately got up to hug her shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay, you can do it."

The display greatly confused Allen. "What's going on..?"

"_I can't do it! I-I can't!_" (Y/n) was sobbing now. Allen shot up from his seat, brows burrowed in confusion and alarm.

"What is going on?!"

"Allen." Lavi's sudden serious tone made him halt, dread filling his body for some strange reason. "I want you to listen very carefully to what's gunna be said very soon. But I want you to hear it out okay? Don't jump to conclusions. Can you promise me that?" Lavi narrowed his eyes when he got no response. "Allen, do you promise to hear everything that's going to be said?!"

"… Yes, now what I going on? Why is my girlfriend in tears?!"

"_I'm so sorry, Allen!_" (Y/n) blurted out suddenly. Looking at him with teary eyes.

Lavi took a deep breath, running a shaky hand over his hair. "… I wanna say firstly, none of this is (Y/n)'s fault…"

"_Just come out with it…_" Allen muttered under his breath with dread. "Whatever it was you two were all secretive about- I-I think it's time I have the right to know…"

Lavi closed his eyes briefly, squeezing her hand. "… Something happened the night of the club…"

"…"

(Y/n) dug her face into her knees, quivering now.

Lavi continued, not looking at either of them. "… She was really upset at us for leaving her alone, so she drank like hell- you know, her usual… Except this time it was much more than that…"

"… _Where are you getting at..?_" Allen whispered.

"You see, she got like shit drunk, nah, more like blackout drunk, and she doesn't even remember how she got home, or what happened at the bar, but she woke up in her bed… And she wasn't alone." (Yn) started to sob now. She couldn't hear Allen say anything for a really long time, and it pained her, She wouldn't dare look up to see his expression now.

It was all over…

"…"

* * *

**Allen POV:**

My heart felt like it would beat right out of my chest. I looked in between them, barely registering Lavi talking.

"-_**Breathe**__, Allen._"

I looked down to (Y/n)'s crumpled form, then back to Lavi. He was looking at me strangely, but I didn't say anything more.

"_I'm so sorry!_" (Y/n) sobbed in between her knees. "_I'I didn't mean to- I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…_" Lavi placed a hand on her shoulder. I felt light. A buzzing noise resonated deep in my ears.

"… Tell me…" I whispered out, my breath almost threatening to escape me completely.

"… T-that day, I had drank so much! I was so drunk- I-I don't remember much but… I -I woke up… There was some stranger, and he- _**he said we had…**_" (Y/n) trailed off, her trembling words erupting into full blown sobs. "_I don't want to believe it, but I think i- I think-_"

"(_Y/n_), it's alright. You don't have to say it…" Lavi cooed, voice soothing and uncharacteristically soft before turning to me. "… First and foremost, you need to know that (Y/n) wasn't sober… She had no idea of what was going on, and… That asshole _**took advantage of her…**_" I clenched my eyes shut. "… You need to keep hearing me out Allen, please. There something else you need to hear…"

I covered my face. "It gets worse."

"…" (Y/n) was looking up at me now, her pretty eyes puffy and swollen.

"_**Please don't think that i-**_" She trailed off, starting to tear up again. "_**… Don't think I'm like them… I'm not! I didn't do it to spite you!**_" She wailed. "_**I'm not like that, Allen- I-I…**_"

"_**\- I love you…**_"

"**You were raped..?**"

(Y/n) lost it. She hid her face back in between her knees again. Lavi grimaced at me briefly, going in to hug her. "… She was scared to tell you, Allen…"

"You knew..?" I asked.

Lavi didn't say anything, but his expression told me all I needed to know.

"And you didn't _**tell**_ me?!" I roared, scowling. "You knew all this time-"

"- She made me promise not to tell you because she knew how you get. She knew you'd probably blame yourself for what happened. And she was scared you would blame her too… And think of her like all your other exe's who did you dirty in the past."

"Allen, you don't deserve someone like me!" (Y/n) interrupted. "_But I don't want you to leave me, please! I love you- I didn't mean to mess up, b-but I don't want you to break up with m-me-_"

"- **I think I'm going to be sick.**" I mumbled, holding my temple as an aura of a migraine came about. "… (Y/n), why didn't you tell me…"

"… Because it was going to break you…" She whispered back. "And… I-It's someone you know. I think."

I looked at her. "**You got hurt because of me. They stole your virtue because I was too stupid enough to leave you alone when you needed me the most…**" My voice shook with rage with each words. "It's my fault- I-I couldn't protect you!"

(Y/n) stood up quickly. "Don't blame yourself!"

"(Y/n) is right. None of us could've predicted this would happen. And it's not your fault, nor (Y/n)'s."

I laughed bitterly, wiping my face. "Who is it. You said it's someone I know." My eyes flickered to Lavi, who immediately defended himself.

"Wow, it's not fucking me." The redhead said with disbelief, slightly offended. "And I was with you the entire night! Look, Promise me you won't bug out."

"**Who the **_**fuck**_** is it, Lavi.**" I growled.

"_**It's Kanda. Kanda Yu.**_"

My mouth pressed into a thin line as my stomach felt like it fell through my legs and toes. **"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM."**

**"…** I knew I should've stayed with you…That wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been so negligent…" My eyes stung. Fuck, _you're_ the one he… And you, Lavi, you told her about me being a…"

Lavi looked guilty. "I had to, she would've found out way later and it would've been even messier…"

"… When did you tell her…"

"… Last night when she drunk dialed me."

(Y/n) took a step forward, reaching out to me. "Allen, I-"

I flinched, stepping away. "… Can I- _**Can I have some time a-alone..?**_" (Y/n) fought to not burst out crying, I could tell, but she simply nodded, turning around.

Of course. I understand…"

Lavi grabbed my arm, a deep scowl etched on his features. "Dude, what the hell-"

I only shook my head, walking away…

* * *

**A/N:**

** \- Lol, until next time! **


	9. Chapter 6 Hope

**A/N:**

**Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Allen stared at the pristine white walls above him. He layed on his back, pressed firmly against the glossy, cold grand piano. His vision swirled and blurred around him, causing after images of the furniture to dance at the corner of his eyes.

The room he was in was vast, filled with delicate furniture and décor, and yet to the white haired man- it couldn't be anymore empty. Against the cold piano, his heart felt like it was pulling towards the floor, heavy.

Somewhere behind him, The door to the room opened, and on instinct, Allen turned to his side, back faced the approaching footsteps.

"Allen." Neah's smooth voice called out to him. "What's the matter?"

Allen hide his face with his bangs, saying nothing.

"…"

Neah let out a small breath, smiling softly as he crossed his arms. "You never go up here unless something's bothering you. Is it your tummy? Did you overeat sweets too much- you've always had a bit of a sweet tooth."

"No." Allen's hoarse voice whispered out.

Neah's smile fell, immediately picking up on his tone. "… You're upset… Did something happen?"

Allen was quiet for a while. "… It's (Y/n)."

Neah pursed his lip. "You guys never fight… Did you piss her off somehow?"

At this Allen laughed bitterly, shoulders shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks. "_I wasn't there for her_…"

"?"

"I failed her, Uncle. I wasn't there, and she got hurt…." Allen's voice cracked now, and Neah stepped to the side to look his nephew in the eyes.

His nephew was crying, his normally vibrant silvery orbs dull and empty.

"I'm so ashamed."

"What do you mean by she got hurt?" Neah asked softly, confused. His tanned arms held Allen up, resting a knee atop the piano.

Allen shut his eyes tightly. "I left her alone in a club… Lavi wanted me to be his wingman…" Allen trailed off, his tears flowing freely. "I was so stupid- I didn't realize she was upset, and she drank. She kept drinking, and drinking-"

Dread starting to pool in the pit of his stomach."**What happened to (Y/n), Allen?**" Neah whispered.

"_He took her._" Allen's voice was almost inaudible. "That fucking asshole- he chose _her, _of all people to take!"

"Who? Is (Y/n) missing?!" Neah said, worry starting to make the hair of his neck stand. "Is she safe?!"

"She's the fucking sacrifice, Uncle… Kanda Yu stole the one thing I cherish the most..."

"!"

Neah's eyes widened.

His blood ran cold. Allen fell slack under his grip, as the Noah came to terms with the shocking news.

"… **_(Y/n) is the bride..?_**" He trailed off, face twisting in pain at the sound of his nephew's cries. In one swift movement, he hugged Allen tightly close to him, tears prickling at his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm _soo_ **_sorry_, my darling nephew.**"

"I'm going to lose her Uncle." Allen quipped, looking lost. "Just when I found my happiness again… Am I cursed? Am I not meant to be happy..? I let her get hurt. I don't want to lose her- (Y/n) is **_everything_ to me.**"

"You're not going to lose her, Allen my dear." Neah said firmly, hugging him tighter. "He's not going to take her anywhere."

"There's nothing I can do."

Neah shook his head. "That's not true! Are you just going to give up?!" Allen looked up at him in shock. "You've been through things much worse than this, so don't tell me you aren't going to fight tooth and nail for her?!" Neah yelled. "I'm disappointed Allen, **Marian** didn't raise you to be a quitter." Allen was filled with shame and guilt at the mention of his master.

"No. I-I—"

"- You didn't fail (Y/n), Allen." Neah said softly, wiping his tears. "You had no idea of knowing this was going to happen… So don't blame yourself, or her…"

"I just walked out on her, Uncle." Allen's voice quivered. "I-It was too much- I just left her with Lavi, crying!" Allen bit his lip.

Neah sighed. "Allen, I understand you're very hurt by the news- but you need to be by her side right now. You're hurt too, but just imagine the hurt she has been going through, unable to tell you? Being alone right now?"

"… She was raped, Allen…" Neah finished softly. "She was your rock back then, when you had nothing else- now it's your turn to be hers." Neah kissed his forehead, holding his nephew tenderly. "You have to go to her."

"… _She knows about me, Neah. About what I am. H-How can i face her after that..._"

"How?" He was surprised, although he could only figure it was a matter of time. "So she knows."

"She knows." Allen repeated. "Lavi told her. She thinks I'm disgusting."

"Lavi?" Neah was deifintely surprised. How unlike a Bookman.

"Did (Y/n) say that? Or is that your own thoughts?"

'… No. I left right away."

"Then how do you know for sure that she thinks that?" Neah pointed out.

".. Because who wouldn't..? I'm not even supposed to exist…"

* * *

"_(Y/n)?_" Lavi's voice called out, knocking softly on the door.

She had stayed with the Bookman's ever since then. (Y/n) couldn't bear to stay in that apartment- not when there was a chance she could run into Allen again...

… She wasn't willing to face him yet.

She had turned to a pile of sobbing mess upon Allen's sudden departure, and Lavi couldn't help but feel a wave of rage towards his friend's action.

"Are you dressed?" Lavi asked.

".. _Yes._"

He stepped in, shutting the door behind him quietly. "I made you some ramen." Lavi said softly, with a small smile.

(Y/n) didn't look at him her back facing the door as she held herself close to her knees. "… _I'm not hungry._"

Lavi pursed his lips, setting the bowl aside as he sat next to her. "Do you wanna call it a night early, then?"

"No."

Lavi rested his head on her shoulder. "(Y/n)…"

He hated seeing her like this. "Talk to me."

"I am."

"No, you're not. You're not yapping like you normally do." Lavi pointed out, earning himself a shove from the shoulder he was resting on. "I don't like seeing you like this…" Lavi admitted. "I don't like it when you're sad, (Y/n)…"

Lavi's words nearly made her bawl out again. "…"

"It's all over, Lavi…"

"You don't know that!" He immediately countered.

"Allen's left me. I lost him." (Y/n) said simply. "It's all over, Lavi. Kanda's won. I give up."

"You're gunna give up just like that?" Lavi looked angry now as he turned her so they could meet each other's gazes straight on. "I didn't peg you for a fucking coward."

(Y/n)'s brows burrowed momentarily in anger. "Don't you fucking talk to me like that, Bookman Jr." (Y/n) quipped harshly. "I'm not like you- there isn't shit I could do to stop that _demon_ from taking me down to hell with him and birthing the antichrist. It's all over. I'm fucked, The Earth is fucked, Allen's left me. My body doesn't even belong to me anymore. I have **_nothing_** left!" She hissed, hot tears blurring her vision. "Earth's about to get fucked over just because I was too drunk to pay attention and keep my legs closed."

Lavi scowled at her. "So the Prince of Hell is trying to make a freaky deaky baby with you, big whoop."

(Y/n) shoved him. "You're a fucking ass."

"You're an even bigger ass for saying shit like that."

"It's the truth."

Lavi groaned. They had plenty of fights during their friendship, and it was at times like these were he would feel like he was talking to a wall, with her. "Allen just needs time. He's in shock."

"…"

Lavi punched her shoulder lightly. "That's for earlier."

(Y/n) glared at him, before her gaze softened. "… _You're always so good to me, Lavi…_"

Lavi's cheeks bloomed red, lone emerald eye's gaze shifting away in discomfort. "Don't say stuff like hat you weirdo." Lavi mumbled.

"... Sorry..." (Y/n) whispered, clearing her throat. "Thanks again for letting me stay over. I'm sorry for intruding again, I hope Gramps doesn't mind."

Lavi shook her worries away. "You know Gramps thinks of you like family. But are you sure you have enough stuff with you? I can always drop by your apartment and get some clothes or something."

"No, it's okay, I was planning on buying some new stuff anyways so I'll just buy a couple of things and ask you to get other stuff from the apartment as I go. Thanks for the offer."

Lavi nodded. "Well, I have to get to class soon. You gunna be okay?" (Y/n) smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I'll order some food for when you get back."

"Okay. Gramps is pulling an all nighter, so you might be alone for an hour and a half. I'll make it as fast as I can back home after class, so you don't miss me too much." Lavi winked, sticking out his tongue.

"Bye Lavi." (Y/n) said between chuckles, waving him off.

* * *

(Y/n) looked up towards the apartment door as the buzzer rang. "That must be Lavi." She said, going towards the eyehole and peering through. She was surprised to see the ever dapper form of Neah Walker standing. Unlocking the door, she stared in confusion.

Vibrant amber eyes peered down at her through thick lashes, a warm smile thrown her way.

"Ah good, you _did_ end up at the Bookman's." Neah's smooth voice cooed out, taking hold of her hand with a soft kiss. "Good afternoon, (Y/n) dearest. It's been a while." He immediately noted her quick glance behind him, as if she had been expecting something. Or _someone_. "I'm alone." Neah assured, letting go of her hand. The older curly haired man waited for her to say something.

"Oh…" (Y/n) said simply, holding her hand to her chest. "Come in, Neah." She ushered the man inside, shutting the door behind him and taking his coat. She hung it on the rack, motioning for him to make himself at home.

"Is the young Bookman home?"

"Lavi's in class. He should be back soon though. Gramps isn't coming home."

"So you're all alone?" Neah asked, peering over with interest at the bookshelf behind him full of thick, leathered manuscripts.

"No." (Y/n) answered, although his question was a bit weird. She didn't know the older Walker well, and that sort of inquiry seemed like something she had always been warned about by Allen and Lavi. "Were you expecting the Bookmen?"

"No." Neah answered, still examining the books. "I came for you, actually."

(Y/n) straightened up a bit at this, a bit on guard. "… What for?"

Neah finally looked back at her, shutting the book he held. "I wanted to discuss an important matter."

"Which is..?"

Neah stepped forward, (Y/n) took a step back. The older Walker paused, smiling briefly before he backed off, choosing to sit on the couch in a matter that showed she didn't have to have her guard so up. "About Allen's status."

(Y/n)'s nerves suddenly tingled. "Oh…" She hadn't been expecting that.

Neah pursed his lips. "I was told you found out."

"Yeah." (Y/n) admitted, watching him carefully. Lavi had told her about him as well, who he was… **_What_** he was. "Lavi told me all about it. It's still kind of hard to believe."

Neah chuckled. "Yes, it's like that at first." He ran a hand through his curls. "Honestly, you don't have to be so tense around me, (Y/n) dearest. I'm not going to harm you."

"I'm just being careful." (Y/n) said.

Neah sighed. It couldn't be helped, given the history he had with his nephew. They had just been starting to be on better terms after he left the Noah clan. "I know."

"You came to talk to me about keeping it a secret?" She asked suddenly, surprised when he shook his head.

"I don't doubt you'll keep it a secret. I came because Allen seems to think you find his existence disgusting."

"What." (Y/n) stepped forward, concern knitting her brows together. "That's not true, why would he think that?!"

"His status is frowned upon. That's all he's ever known. I'm sure he finds it shameful that you, of all people found out. He holds you very high in regards- which means he's ashamed that you know, and thinks you find him repulsive."

"I don't care about him being not human!" (Y/n) defended, cheeks going red. "Sure, I'm a bit upset that he kept something like that from me, but it's not exactly something he wouldn't be pegged as crazy if he let everyone know." Neah nodded.

"It was also for your own safety as well."

"I understand that." (Y/n) added. "But I don't think any less of him…"

Neah smiled. "That's what I'd like for him to know."

"… Is he- I-Is he doing okay?" She whispered.

Neah's smile faded. "… Frankly, no… He's a mess." (Y/n) looked down at her feet. "… He wants you to know he didn't meant to run away from you then." (Y/n) looked up, eyes glistening.

"I-I don't want to see him. Not yet." (Y/n) stuttered with a shaky breath. "I'm too ashamed."

Neah stood up, walking over to embrace her. "None of this is your fault, dearest." Neah cooed. "Allen doesn't think of you like that."

"But I'm dirty now." Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You're not." Neah hugged her tighter. "Don't ever think like that- Allen blames himself for what happened."

"It's not his fault!"

"And it's not yours either. Unfortunately, this is something that happened, and Allen needs to man up and be there for you, by your side." Neah said seriously, letting go. "What he did was cowardly- a result of hurt, but right now the one who is hurting the most is you, (Y/n). What you're going through is unimaginable." (Y/n) stared at him, choking back sobs. "I'm sorry you were defiled in such a way…" He whispered. "I'm sorry you had to hold it in."

"It's so hard." (Y/n) suddenly wailed, rushing to hold him. "I'm so scared!"

Neah held her gently. "Shhhh, it's going to be okay, (Y/n)."

* * *

Lavi opened the door only to pause. He blinked, watching the scene in front of him. "Uh, what's going on..?" He asked, setting his bag down on the kitchen table as he approached the two huddled figures over several manuscripts. Neah and (Y/n) looked up from their seats on the couch.

"Finally, what took you so long?" (Y/n) asked. Her eyes were noticeably puffy and red.

"I had to wrap up in the Library. You look like heck, What happened." Lavi said, gaze shifting to Neah. "Uh, hey."

The older man gave a small nod. "Young Bookman." Neah greeted.

"What's going on?" Lavi drawled out, looking between the two.

"Neah's helping me out." (Y/n) answered.

"With what?"

"With this Prince of Hell bullshit."

"Oh."

"There's rumors of a way to break the curse."

"_Oh_." Lavi blinked.

"You know ancient demonic languages, correct?" Neah asked him.

Lavi nodded. "I'm only in my 2nd year, but Gramps trained me in them, yeah."

Neah looked pensive. "Can you possibly transcribe as well?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Neah found this text, but it's in a language he can't understand, can you read it?" (Y/n) asked, passing him a old, beat up manuscript.

Lvi looked it over, brows knitting.

"What does it say?"

"Well, it's a dead dialect that uses a mix of primitive demonic hieroglyphs…"

Neah and (Y/n) looked hopeful. They both scooted over to make room for him as he took out his glasses. "… But it's all gibberish."

"Eh?"

Lavi pointed to the text. "While there's deifintely symbols that are actual pieces of language, it's not actual words, or structured sentences. They're all jumbled up, almost like it's in code." Neah let out a deep breath.

"Fuck."

"I can probably decipher it given some time, but I think it's most likely some kind of secret code. Where did you guys get this?"

"A favor from a friend." Neah answered. "Well, it's no use."

"A favor, of course." Lavi snorted.

"We don't know that yet." (Y/n) said, closing the book and giving it to Lavi once more. "You better hold on to it just in case." Lavi nodded.

"Are you guys hungry?"

"Yes."

"Heck yeah, I'm starving!"

"Anything in particular?"

"Sushi." (Y/n) blurted out.

Both men agreed. "Sounds good. Sushi it is then."

* * *

**A/N:**

**This chapter was rather short, but the next one will be spicy drama- rama! **

**Till next time.**

**Stay home and stay safe! **


	10. Chapter 7 Forgive

**A/N:**

**I hope everyone is staying safe during these crazy times!**

**Who would've thought ever in our life times we would be going through a freaking pandemic. Please, continue to practice social distance, don't touch your faces, and eat as healthy as you can while almost the entire nation is stuck indoors for the meantime.**

**As you may have seen, I've been updating certain of my fanfics at a much more regular pace. I don't know for how much longer the lockdown in my city will be, but let's hope I can dish out more chapters as I now have so much extra time, that I've finished all my studies and assignments, and don't know what to do! XD**

'_**Mad About You**_**' will be updated next, followed by '**_**Heart of Thorns**_**', and '**_**Lost and Found**_**'. L&F will be updated last because it will be jam packed with a lot of drama and angst. You know, the zeecloud9 usual if you're familiar with my style of writing! (Lol)**

**Let's all try to be positive and optimistic during this pandemic. I know my natural pessimistic ass is definitely finding it hard seeing all the horrible stuff going on here in NYC concerning ramped up crime and death from the pandemic, but I only wish to return to the life of normalcy that now seems like a distant dream.**

**On a side note, please excuse any misspellings or errors you may see in the following chapters throughout my stories. I have very bad eyesight guys, lol.**

**The glasses I normally wear I broke by accidentally sitting on it because I didn't see it (why I placed it on my chair instead of on my face, don't ask me XD, lmaooo) so I'm waiting for the shipment of my emergency replacement. Too bad I can't update my prescription as all the glasses stores are closed. -_-'**

**Anyways, without further ado, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Even though it had been days, everything was still numb to him.

Allen had spent a good deal of the time in the presence of Lavi, who had seeked him out after a day.

At first, it had been to rip him a new one for leaving the way he did, giving (Y/n) the impression he was leaving for good. But after some exchange of words, and heart wrenching sobs, the redhead offered words of wise advice.

Even so, Allen couldn't help but feel a small twinge of anger and jealousy towards his friend.

Anger- that he would hide something big like this.

Jealousy- that he was the last know, yet Lavi was the very first…

… Really, he shouldn't be feeling that type of way, but Allen couldn't help the small influences of his demon side for trying to wreak havoc in his life from time to time, especially in times of inner turmoil.

Neah tapped him on the shoulder. "You need to eat." His uncle said.

"I'm not hungry." He said, not looking at him. "How can I be?"

The older Walker let out a huff. "I'll make you whatever you want?" Neah offered lamely.

Allen returned the huff. "You can't cook."

"I can start trying!" Neah said, defensive.

"I wonder what (Y/n) is eating." Allen suddenly pondered aloud, sitting up. "She hates cooking. Not that she's bad at it, but she'd rather have the meal already done than prep it. She's probably not eating well, knowing her."

"You usually make the meals?"

Allen nodded, leaning to rest his cheek on the cold piano surface. "Yeah. I don't mind it at all... I like cooking for her." Allen admitted softly. "She takes care of the hard stuff like laundry anyways."

Neah laugh. "Ah yes, _laundry_\- the hardest of all chores."

Allen couldn't help but laugh. He remembered the time Neah bleached a bunch of Cross's clothes once… When they all lived together before the huge mess, and Cross left…

"I was going to ask for her hand." Alan admitted. "I bought the ring and everything. I've been saving up with the money from assignments." Neah's eyes widen slightly. "I thought it was finally time you know, since 8 years is a heck of a long time to heal." Neah's eyed grew soft at this. "I don't know how she's stayed with me this long to be honest. Any other person would've long since grone fed up without having marriage thrown in as an ultimatum, but she never brought it up not once. But it's not like I didn't feel like she didn't want it, you know."

"She most likely didn't want to stress you out in asking."

"… Maybe. I'd ask Lavi about it, but he's never tell me, or he'd brush it off like (Y/n) wasn't the type to ask or want that, but she's still a woman… I noticed when she would see married couples. And kids. And I felt bad."

"Well, I figured as much. You haven't exactly had good role models to look to for things of the sort." Neah gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm not much help in matters of family either."

"I just wished it were easier." Allen admitted, closing his eyes. "I wish I wouldn't be the way I am. So broken. She wouldn't have to suffer like this… I can't even be physically there for her as a man- I just, I don't know."

"Don''t beat yourself up over it, Allen." Neah said. "It's not like there's a manual for these type of things. God, it would be so easy if that were the case."

"Yeah…"

"By the way, I saw the shopping bag you threw in the trash last time I came over. Kind of in a very obvious spot." Neah chuckled. "How long have you been planning on asking her?"

"For a while. Ever since Cross left the note not to try and look for him."

'_That was __**years**__ ago._' Neah thought.

"Look, I may not be the best person for you to hear this from, but if your feelings haven't changed, you need to sort this out with (Y/n) darling." Neah said.

Allen's face wrenched in distress. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what? She's already in love with you." Neah pointed out. '_Plus, you two are soulmates. I've never heard of soulmates rejecting each other._' He thought, careful not to voice that out loud.

Allen sighed. "I don't want to start over again. I don't think I have the energy…" Neah patted hi shoulder.

"I doubt she is going to be leaving you anytime soon."

"… I feel in love with what she does to me- making me feel _**normal**_, fuck- I would give up everything for her, but what if she doesn't feel the same way anymore?."

"You're worrying over something that definitely won't happen, Allen-"

"- I spoke with Komui. I requested a formal blessing and retirement once I would start a family with her-" Neah's cheeks tinged pink. Hi mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Ohmigosh." Neah muttered quickly, before gaining his composure back.

"-I wouldn't doubt it if she doesn't want to see me after this…" His nephew's eyes grew lidded. "I haven't even been to the apartment since then. No texts, nothing. She probably thinks I abandoned her or something."

"She's staying with the Bookmen." Neah assured. "If you're worrying about her safety."

"Oh." Allen muttered. It would be a lie if that didn't make him feel some sort of way. Just a bit. "Well at least she's not alone. Lavi wouldn't let anything happen to her." His heart wrenched when he remembered how they both couldn't save her the night she became Kanda's bride… They hadn't been there to stop it.

"I spoke with her about you." Neah tucked a white strand of hair.

Allen frowned. "What? Why? You didn't need to do that."

"I did. " near stated calmly , tone firm.

"Why would you do _that_?" Allen was starting to get angry. His uncle had no right to meddle with his privacy like that! "I didn't ask you to!"

Neah frowned, feeling his nephew's growing irritation. "You're cross with me. I did it for the good of you both. You're both so stubborn and prideful."

"It's none of your business to talk with her." Allen answered.

"I did it to make matters better, not worse Allen. All I did was talk to her as a concerned friend. Nothing more. I clarified things with her, something you don't seem to be keen to do."

"That gives you no right!" Allen's voice rose a bit. "You haven't been mean to her, have you?" Allen asked.

Neah scoffed "Never! I would never talk ill to her. I actually like her." Neah said, slightly offended by his nephew's words.

"I would never try to hurt (Y/n)…" Neah whispered, a tone of finality in his words. "She is precious to you, therefore to me as well. It also helps that she can also hold a conversation." At this, Allen cracked a smile. "_I've changed, Allen."_Neah's voice grew small, pleading. "I'm not that Noah anymore."

"I'm sorry." Allen apologized, guilt written over his features. " I know I haven't exactly painted the best picture of you to her. That was really rude of me."

"It's alright." Neah assured. "With my history, it's warranted…"

"(Y/n) really respects you." Allen blurted. "She's always inviting you over for dinner because she has it in her mind she wants to do '_family bonding_' time. I haven't told her the exact details, but she seems to think we need to have therapy and reconcile. I think she's been watching too much Dr. Phil, to be honest."

"Hahaha, how _cute_ of her." Neah chuckled into his gloved hands. "Are you going to ask for her hand soon?" he asked, hope in his words. "I'm all for it, by the way. You two already have my blessing."

Allen snorted. "Yeah, (Y/n) told me about what you said years ago.." Neah stuck out his tongue.

"Honestly, I would very much like for her to be a part of the family." Neah quipped cheekily. "(Y/n) Walker. It's fitting, don't you think?" He smirked when he saw his nephew's cheeks bloom. "… It's also been a _very_ long while since I've had _**children**_ to entertain…" He watched in interest, liking how much of a reaction he was getting out of his nephew suddenly. "My, if I remember the last time correctly, it was around the time Cross showed up at my doorstep with you in tow."

"Oh god." Allen made a face, having flashbacks to those days.

"Allen, there's nothing more rewarding in life than when a man finds a family of his own to create." Neah said.

"… _A family of my own to create..."_ Allen repeated, the words making his heart flutter. "… Yeah, that sounds nice. " he looked about his uncle, a sudden fire back in his eyes "**I'm going to see her tonight.**"

Neah smiled, patting his shoulder. "Go get your woman, Allen..."

* * *

Allen's nerves dropped to the pit of his stomach as soon as he pressed '_send_'. His eyes widened immediately when he saw it go on read, and (Y/n) started typing.

**[Beansprout's Girl: Okay. **I'll come by the apartment at six.**]**

_Six_. That was less than an hour.

He practically threw his phone on the coffee table, standing up quickly to set dinner.

'_What should I make? I don't know how she's been eating over at the Bookman's_' He took out various ingredients from the pantry, going to the refrigerator.

'_Knowing Lavi, all he probably has in the apartment is junk food. (Y/n) has such a sensitive stomach, she wouldn't be able to last just eating twix and doritos all day.'_

'_That and I've never seen Lavi drink water._' He let out a breath, bringing all the ingredients on the kitchen island to start prepping.

'_I hope she's been eating well. She can be rather forgetful._'

'_Maybe I should make all her favorite dishes?_

'_I should get her that sparkling Italian grapefruit water she likes_.'

'_Maybe even let her have some dessert... She loves the rose, lavender and earl grey flavored macarons I used to make for Master…_'

…

So lost in his thoughts, Allen almost didn't hear the door to the apartment open. He looked down at his phone, seeing the time read six on the dot. He wiped his hands on his apron, clearing his throat nervously as his emotions soared at the sight of his girlfriend peek her head in, slipping inside the apartment quietly.

She flinched slightly when her gaze fell on him, heart twisting at the sight of shame and remorse mark her features. Allen averted his gaze awkwardly, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he ushered her in, stumbling a bit with nerves to pull out a chair for her. "I made, uh- hungry?"

"You made food?" (Y/n) said, approaching the table. "You didn't have to- _O. _ Wow, you made um, a lot."

Allen bit the inside of his cheek. "I wasn't sure if you'd eaten or not. So I did a bit of everything." Allen said with a embarrassed smile. "There's macarons too..."

(Y/n) smiled. "I'm only one girl, not a whole army." She joked, but never less thanked him for the meal.

Allen pursed his lips, going to sit down across from her, taking off his apron. "I uh, I was wondering how you've been eating." Allen started off, not daring to look up at her as he served them both food, cheeks growing hot at the feeling of her gaze on him.

"Have you been eating well? You always forget, and Lavi's bad eating habits probably have been making it worse. Don't let him coax you into eating junk all the time, you know."

(Y/n) laughed a bit.

Allen's nerves calmed down a little at the sound.

"Actually, gramps been making sure against that ever since I started staying with them. Lavi's kinda banned from grocery shopping. since he came with bags full of doritos and variety pack candy, instead of the lasagna ingredients he was supposed to bring." Allen looked reassured.

"Ah, that's good! I'm glad you've been eating well. I thought you hated lasagna, though."

"I oh do, but the Bookmens make a _**mean**_ lasagna." She laughed. Allen watched her with a small smile. There was hope.

Maybe things wouldn't feel so weird if he could keep her talking like this.

"Do you like it?"

"Eh?" She blinked. Allen pointed to her plate.

"Oh! Yeah! You always cook good." (Y/n) said, before silence fell again.

"…"

"…"

Well, it was awkward now...

He peered up meekly at her between his thick white lashes. "Can you come back home now?"

Allen's words caused her to still, looking at him in surprise.

"I miss you." The white haired man confessed. "It's been rather lonely without you."

"You've been staying in the apartment by yourself?" (Y/n) asked softly.

Allen shook his head. "No, I've been staying at Neah's mostly. I thought you were going to stay here, and I didn't want to be a bother."

"Well that's funny, I had thought the same." (Y/n ) said offhandedly. "I guess we both jumped to conclusions."

"…" Allen looked away. "I would, um-" He felt her gaze on him. "I'd like to apologize for that night. I mean the night of the club, and me leaving the way I did after finding out. That was very insensitive of me."

"…" (Y/n) said nothing.

"I got so wrapped up in my own grief, I failed to realize you've been grieving all this time… I'm very sorry." Allen bowed.

"…" (Y/n) smiled softly. "It's okay, Allen."

His eyes went wide, staring. "Wait, just like that..?" He trailed off. "I can grovel some more if you'd like-"

She shook her head. "- No way. I told you, it's okay. We're cool."

"!"

"So you'll come back home now?!" Allen said. He couldn't believe she had just forgiven him just like that. Perhaps, he'd been wrong to assume she would hold a grudge against him.

"I can't come home yet."

Allen looked crestfallen. "Oh. Okay…"

"It's not what you're thinking." (Y/n) immediately interjected. "It's best for me to stay with the Bookmans for a while. Kanda knows where I live and work. The Bookmen have some kind of ward thingy over their home, so he's not gunna be able to find me there."

"Ah- right." Allen said. "That's a good idea."

"So uhm, you wanted to talk, right?" (Y/n) asked. "Or was it about that?"

She gasped. Allen's hands had found their own as he leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers as he closed his eyes in bliss.

He had missed holding her like this. Her hands were still small and soft.

"I want to clarify some things." Allen said. (Y/n) slowly nodded. "I promised you when we first got together, I would always be by your side. Yet I broke that promise. Twice. I want to give a proper apology for letting you down."

"You never let me down, Allen. And I already told you we're cool."

"Regardless, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I let my own pain cloud yours. I'm supposed to protect you, yet I couldn't even make sure you were okay that day…" He clenched his teeth. "I always worry so much about not paying attention to everyone, but I didn't to the person most important to me."

"Allen-"

"- Please, keep hearing what I have to say." Allen pleading, pulling her hand to his cheek. "I'd understand if you don't want to stay with me after this. I lied to you, I kept my real identity a secret. I betrayed your trust by not telling you who I am- but if I have to beg for you to stay, I will. I'd do it without a doubt…" Tears misted in her eyes.

"_Allen-_" She sniffled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she nuzzled her cheeks closer to his. "_Fuck, you're so romantic…_"

"- I won't let Kanda have his way. I'd rather rot and die than to leave you in that fate. Which is why I'm not going to hand you over to him. Until my last breath, I'll do whatever it takes to stop him from taking you."

"!" (Y/n) blushed.

Allen kissed her hand. "Your pain is my pain. My breath is yours, (Y/n). So be _**my**_ wife, and not his."

(Y/n)'s heart felt like it was about to leap out of her chest, swelling with Allen's declarations of love. Her gaze trailed to the small box Allen held out, opening it. "O-oh."

Hands shook to touch the intricate ring he held out. "_A-allen?!_"

"Be my family I didn't have growing up, (Y/n). Make one with me." Allen whispered, bending down on one knee with his head low.

God, this man just knew how to make her melt.

"_I fucking love you, Allen Walker._" She whispered. "Yes…"

"I love you too, (Y/n)." She shot up, hugging him tightly as she cried.

Their gazes met, locked onto each other's eyes, bright, hot and fierce. So many emotions were communicated with each other without words, displayed by their loving caresses, and intertwined fingers through tufts of hair. Every inch of skin burned to the touch.

The food had been long forgotten in their haste, arms frantically holding onto limbs as they tried desperately to melt into each other, fervent kisses and whispers of sweet nothings draping the air around them in need…

…

* * *

(Y/n) awoke refreshed for the first time in a while.

She ached dully, twinges of pressure on her pelvis made her look down, before she let out a small audible gasp. She had slept on top of Allen, bodies still connected from last nights events. Blood rushed to her face, and she covered her eyes.

"Morning." Allen called out groggily opening a sleepy eye towards her as he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep in place. "_Ah._" Her eyes lidded at the hard pressure inside her, between her thighs, shaking as she tried not to move.

"Now this is a nice way to wake up to." Allen chuckled handsomely, causing her rush of blood to now pool between her legs.

"_Oh my god, you're a pervert like Lavi_." (Y/n) mumbled, hiding her face in his shoulder.

Allen grinned cheekily. "A nice view too." His hands slid down, cupping her behind. "Perfect."

(Y/n) groaned, finally getting off him. "Okay, I'm going to go wash up before you decide you want to '_wrestle_' some more." She winked, laughing as she could feel his eyes over her form, watching her leave for the bathroom in their shared bedroom. After a moment, he heard the shower turn on, and she cursed.

"Shoot, I forgot my towel. Can you grab it for me, Allen?!" Her voice echoed from behind the bathroom door. Allen watched the door, eyes clouded and dark.

He got up, making his way to follow after her, towel forgotten.

"Did you get my towel?"

"Fuck the towel…" (Y/n) looked up in surprise, seeing the look in Allen's eyes as he closed the bathroom door. She pressed her legs together, knowing she wouldn't be getting a chance to wash up and get her towel for a while as he approached her…

* * *

(Y/n) groaned for the umpteenth time, dragging her hands over her face as she listened to Lavi talk. "No offense, but I'm not going to start acting like a sheltered princess in a castle."

"Well, the princes is gunna have to stay cooped up in her prison for a while."

Lavi and her were fighting more often, it seemed. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they were around each other more, but it seemed like they were fighting because she kept sneaking out of the apartment.

"I'm _going_ to work, Lavi."

Said man crossed his arms, fixing a mean glare. "No you're not." (Y/n) tired shoving his shoulder to move past him, but the tall redhead didn't budge. She then fixed him a mean glare of her own.

"Some of us don't have some fancy schmansy inheritance or are crazy smart enough to get a prestigious scholarship." Lavi rolled his eyes, not budging.

"Nice try. That doesn't work on me anymore." Lavi taunted. (Y/n) scoffed. "You're not going outside, and that's final. The wards don't extend that far, (Y/n)." He sighed. "I know it's boring, but it's not forever. Just until we can figure out how we're gunna break this curse."

"Look, if this is about money, then you don't have to worry about that. I'll take care of your tuition."

"**NO** way. Don't waste your money on me." She spat out, shaking her head.

Lavi shrugged. "I don't mind. And it's not wasting money if it's for educational purposes." He pointed out.

"(Y/n). And I'm sorry, but you really can't be risking going outside too much. Kanda knows where you work and live. And I'm sure he has a way of tracking you down."

He pointed to the cursed box. They had managed to pry the ring of her finger, although it had not been easy, and left her an ugly scar. It's way too dangerous. "(Y/n) She scowled a him. "You have to _stay_ _**here**_."

"And when will it be safe for me then? A couple of days, months? _YEARS?_"

"Kanda's most likely staking the places out-**places**_**, you hear?**_ So you can't risk him finding you. You said he found you at your job despite never having been there before, so I don't doubt the curse lets him keep close tabs on you."

"So I'm stuck indoors until we break this stupid curse?"

"Sorry (Y/n), but that's how it is until now. Look on the bright side, at least you and Allen got to make up, right?" Lavi said, smirking as he watched her tuck a strand of hair behind her ears, feigning a look of '_I don't know what you're talking about_'. "I'm assuming that's why you didn't come home last night…"

You hadn't even told Lavi all the details, but the damn idiot rabbit was scary good at guessing. It almost frightened you.

That and he saw you come in with a bag of clothes, and angry purple love bites all over your neck and collarbone.

"Man, it's about time you guys finally fucked." Her cheeks flared red at his grotesque word.

"Can you not be so _vulgar?_"

"On an off topic-" Lavi suddenly smirked. "- does the curtain matches the drapes or nah?"

"…" (Y/n) pulled on his hair.

* * *

**(Several days later:)**

Allen panted as he circled Krory, watching the older man's moves diligently.

The sun had long since set, casting the nearby canopy of trees surrounding the clearing in thick black. The clearing was just in the outskirts of the forest surrounding the Order, as the top spikes of Headquartes was just barely visible on the horizon.

The vampire did the same as Allen, before he suddenly zapped in multiple directions. only the after images of his silhouette phasing in and out of view was all that Allen could see through the haze. His eyes darted rapidly to keep up.

THe white haired man brought his sword closer to him, ears twitchingfor a change of noise. He whipped his body to the left suddenly, immediately grunting at the force in which the older exorcist attacked. Allen shoved his foot out, attempting to make the other lose his balance.

It wasn't quick enough, as Krory immediately jumped back, swiping at him with claws.

Allen dodged the swipe, rolling several feet as the heavy impact of Krory's flying round house kick cracked the ground he was standing on moments before. He hissed in pain when he felt his ankle buckle under him, and falter with a limp backwards, nearly having his neck clawed.

Instead, Krory tilted forward from the momentum, barely able to stop himself from being decapitated by a long swing of Allen's sword.

Krory wiped his nose from the dust of the impact with a delicate handkerchief.

"You're off. Something trouble's you." Krory said, no longer willing to fight as he focused on his comrade. The soft buzz of crickets resounded all throughout the forest.

Allen slowly untensed, relaxing his guard as he sighed. "I guess it's that obvious, huh?" Allen smiled faintly, he took Krory's offer of a newly pressed, clean handkerchief gratefully. "Thank you."

Krory nodded. "What troubles you, Allen?"

Allen sighed once more. "I'm just feeling rather melancholic, is all."

"Your off beat heart rhythms say other wise." Krory answered back.

Allen laughed inwardly. Of course Krory would notice. "I haven't exactly been truthful."

"Did you have qualms with your lady?"

"Qualms?"

"Ah, my apologies. I mean like a disagreement. That's the only reason I can think why someone of your usual cheery disposition would ever be upset for."

Allen laughed out loud at this. "Actually- you're right we did. We had a huge fight- but we're good now. I just miss her."

"I understand." Krory smiled wistfully. "I too miss my Eliade." Krory sighed. "I keep wishing for the very best for you and your lady." Krory winked.

"Have you asked for her hand?" Allen nodded. "Splendid! What was her answer?" Krory clapped his hand together in excitement, beaming at the younger man.

"She said yes."

"Ara!" Krory's smile widened even further, showing his glistening rows of sharp teeth. "I must meet the extraordinary lady who managed to ensnare your heart. When will you introduce her to us?" Krory, raised a brow.

Allen laughed. "Well, she knows now about everything, so I suppose soon enough."

"Oh, you told her about the three worlds?" Krory blinked.

Allen shook his head. "Lavi did. They're childhood friends."

"Oh, I see. It's great that she's aware at least. But be careful that it might attract unwanted attention." The older man warned.

Allen only nodded. '_If only he knew it already has._' He thought solemnly, as the two exorcists made their way back indoors.

"Do you have an assignment soon, Alistar?"

"I suppose so. I was able to find that pesky coven. They were rather starved half to death already as we had intercepted a lot of their supply runs."

"That's good. That means less kidnappings."

Krory sighed. "Yes, but also I found something rather disturbing." Allen paused, looking over at his friend.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"There seems to be a lot of chatter in regards to Kanda Yu." Allen's eyes darkened, narrowing.

"… Like what…"

Krory continued, unaware of his friend's sudden change of mood. Allen was doing his best not to let his emotions get the best of him. "It seems he's been spotted amongst several supernatural communities. He seems to be rather active, and it has a lot of the covens in a frenzy. I'm not sure why, but that's all I was able to overhear. Do you think he's plotting something? Do you think the rumors are true that he's found the sacrificial virgin to wed already?"

"I don't know." Allen nearly gritted out.

"I heard he's already bed her. Poor thing. it's just horrible." Krory said sadly. "I can't imagine having your body defiled in such a way-"

"- I think I'm going to go wash up." Allen interrupted, flashing Krory a bright smile. "I'd hate to have dinner while smelling like a sweaty pig, hahaha."

Krory waved him off. "See you at dinner."

Allen turned, walking. As soon as he couldn't sense the vampire's presence, he hit his fist on wall, causing a large crack. With gritted teeth. Allen clenched his eyes shut, one hand gripping the now cracked wall, while the other clasped his chest, trying to hold in his angered scream. He opened one of his eyes, the normally bright silvery orbs glowing a dangerous gold as he took in deep, even breaths.

"_Not here…_" Allen hissed lowly, falling to his knees. '_Hold it in._' He took in a deep breath, nearly wheezing as he bit his lips harshly, drawing blood.

Oh god, he was going to lose his hold.

Panic clouded his senses, making his heart race as he fought to stand and make his way towards his room.

"Not here… **Please!**" His vision swayed, splotching black. Allen could feel the static buzz in his ears increase in volume.

He turned a corner sharply, only to collide with something. "Argh!"

Allen rubbed his nose. "_Fucking hell…"_

"Beansprout?" Lavi called out, looking down in mild surprise as he helped his friend up. "Eh?"

He noted the man's heavy breathing, and instantly became concerned. "You okay?"

"I need my grip." Allen hissed, trying to calm down.

Lavi immediately understood, face growing serious. "Okay, just breathe dude. Don't think." Lavi said, holding his shoulders in a steady gaze. Allen met his gaze, normally kind eyes sharpened with malice.

"I'm fucking _trying_."

"Okay, well try _**harder.**_" Lavi shot back, gripping his shoulder tighter. "Look at me, and just breathe. No need to lose your cool _**here**_."

They both knew the consequences if Allen's demon side got out of control. He was already under strict watch.

Allen closed his eyes again, trying to picture all his favorite foods. Any thing that would distract him from the images of ripping through his friend's flesh.

"Think happy thoughts."

"Happy thoughts…" Allen repeated, biting his lips.

A fresh meadow. Lavender fields as far as the eye could see.. jerry's cooking…. (Y/n)'s smile…

… Slowly he could feel his mind start to settle more on his girlfriend, the thought of her starting to calm down his desire for carnage.

Lavi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, smiling faintly once he saw his eyes open, and his friend's usually kind, serene look return. "Fuck, you gave me a scare there." Lavi breathed out, clutching his chest. "Did you do that?" he said, pointed to the cracked wall behind them.

"Yeah."

"Dude, what happened?"

"… I thought about Kanda."

Lavi understood. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I'd rather not. He leaves a sour taste in my mood."

Lavi chuckled. "Hahaha, yeah, he tends to."

"is (Y/n) alone in the apartment right now?" Allen asked.

Lavi shook his head. "No, Gramps and Neah are with her. You don't mind right?"

"Mind what?"

"Neah being around her. I know you guys don't get along.'

Allen smiled faintly. "… I'm starting to think I was wrong about him." He admitted. "I'm hungry."

Lavi looked at him, deadpanned. "Is all you think about just food?"

"Food and (Y/n)."

They both laughed.

* * *

Kanda peered down from the tall building, watching with narrowed eyes.

A light in a room turned on, and he saw white haired man passing by the window briefly as he spoke on the phone.

Given how far he was, his crazy good eyesight had given him enough sight to read the man's lips, noting every feature with detail.

"Interesting." Kanda muttered, curling a corner of his lips up in disgust. "That half breed is the one in the photo…" Kanda scowled.

He was sure he had seen him from somewhere when the bitch pointed at his picture that day. But it had taken him a while before he pieced it together.

That half breed was with the Order. He was an exorcist just like that idiot Bookman. Which meant he was just another stain he had to wash off from his shoes.

"So he's the man she spoke about. Che, I can't believe Walker's the one that bitch was going on about."

Kanda walked away. From the edge. He could kill him right now, but Kanda thought it best to lay low for a while and figure out just were that detestable woman had hidden herself.

She hadn't been at the apartment for weeks now, and he had the faintest of inkling that annoying Bookman idiot had something to do with it since the last time they fought. But the redhead was proving hard to find as well. He suspected the Bookman was using some kind of spell or warding to mess with his senses. He scoffed.

That wife of his was proving to be rather _annoying_.

"I need to find that wench and take her back so I can proceed with my plans. I doubt she's conceived by now." Kanda said, pausing as he saw the summoner's circle of one of his minions appear before him. "I'll just have to try again-"

"My liege." The small demon bowed, hand over the crest in their uniform.

"I want you to monitor that house and the boy. I'll be searching for the girl." He said before stalking off.

"Yes, my liege."

Kanda growled. "Where the fuck is that bitch."

* * *

(Y/n) shivered, goosebumps prickling at her skin as she made her way to close the living room window. "Neah. Hurry up and bring the Jenga will you?!"

Beside her, Gramps chuckled lowly, settling himself on the opposite end of the coach as the ex-Noah, came waltzing in with a charming smile, and a bin full of jenga pieces.

"My my, are you as demanding as this with Allen?" The older man said smoothly, setting down the bin as (Y/n) reached over for them. "I've only got two arms, doll."

"No, I've trained him, well." (Y/n) retorted, smirking. Okay, so you guys know how to play Jenga right?"

Both men nodded.

"Cool, so let's-"

Lavi burst open through the doors. "Honey I'm hooooome- oh." He stopped his loud yell, seeing all three heads turn to the obnoxious intruder. "What?! You guys are playing Jenga without me?! Traitors!"

(Y/n) flipped him off. "We just started, loser. Come."

"Good, cuz I could go for a round." Lavi snickered, plopping himself rather obnoxiously in between Gramps and (Y/n). "Prepared to lose, suckers."

… Neah proceeded to wipe the floor with them all, winning every round…

* * *

**A/n: Till next time! Ja ne!**


End file.
